Harmony Net
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: Hinata, an aspiring designer. Sasuke, a famous artist. Harmony. Net, the popular internet dating website. And both got signed up to find "that special someone" AU. Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

Yep! A new and improved story about finding love on the interwebz! XDDD I got this idea from watching that one commercial for you know that one where the guy goes "she gets to pick, daddy gets to pay" God, I love that one! I find that one so cute! I mean, how could you not like that man! I know I do!

Ehm, so anyways, back to what I was saying. I decided "why can't Hinata and Sasuke find each other through the interwebz?" We all know Sasuke doesn't like to date for obvious reasons, Hinata is much too shy, and Hanabi was into helping her sister get the guy . . . or that's what we make her out to be, from what _I've_ read anyways . . .

Well anyways, here's my redition of EHarmony, EMatch, E_Whatever_. Com!

Harmony. Net begins now!

* * *

"Ehhhh?!" Hinata stared at her younger sister, Hanabi, who was leafing through the steel racks of clothes Hinata had designed and made herself. "You d-did what?"

Hanabi rolled her lilac-colored eyes, lifting an ivory hand to run it through her glossy, auburn blow-out. "Oh, puh-lease, onee-san, we both know you need this."

"No! I-I disagree, H-Hanabi!" Hinata folded a pomegranate-colored blouse and set it on a white shelf that sat against the wall beside a bay window. "I-I have t-too many t-things to d-do and p-possibly not e-enough time."

"You lie," Hanabi smirked, placing her hands on the hips of her tomato-red Ella Moss sleeveless trench dress cinched with a silver-buckled braided brown belt. "You have more than enough time, onee-san. This store will be up in a matter of _days_, so rest a bit."

Hinata nibbled her lip, pushing up the sleeves of her plum-colored V-neck sweatshirt. "I-I don't know. I-I mean, w-what if it d-doesn't work?"

"If at first you don't succeed, then try, try again." Hanabi plucked a feather off her medium indigo wash Juicy Couture ultra low-rise skinny jeans with her French-manicured nails. "Or, that's what daddy always says."

Hinata smiled softly before letting her shoulders droop with a sigh. "I-I can't Hanabi. I-I don't w-want to h-hurt anyone's f-feelings by saying it's n-not gonna work out."

"I know where you're coming from, onee-san," Hanabi said, adding another coat of clear M.A.C lip-gloss to her full hips. "But you're always gonna be hurting some poor sap somewhere."

Hinata's cheeks turned bright red. "Ano, that's a d-depressing w-way of t-thinking Hanabi."

"Think I care?" Hanabi smirked, leaning against the white wall of the store, the sunlight bouncing off her red Vogue over-sized shades.

"N-no," Hinata answered softly, straightening a stack of her kelly green V-neck long-sleeves tees. "B-but still . . ."

Hanabi placed a hand on her older sister's shoulders, smiling softly. "Ne, Onee-san, I only want for you to be happy. I hate the thought of you being left alone to deal with this place. You need somebody in your life, whether he is the perfect one or not. Just promise you'll try it, okay?"

Hinata looked at her younger sister, then to the window depicting the perfect January morning, sun glinting off the snow-covered streets. "Alright. I-I'll give it a s-shot."

Hanabi's smile widened and she grabbed her red suede Dior hobo bag. "Perfect! Make sure you make the video alright? And be natural yet cute at the same time, okay? Don't forget to smile!"

Hinata nodded, taking everything down mental. "H-have fun tonight."

"I will! Konohamaru is taking me out to that new French restaurant daddy's always going to!" She stopped and picked up the beige trench coat she had spotted earlier. "Um, get rid of this."

Hinata blinked, ripping open a box and lifting out a white curvy Ralph Lauren vase. "W-what for?"

"Beige is so out. Tan is so in."

"O-oh." Hinata blushed and set the vase in a white shelf connected to the back wall by the dressing rooms. "I-I should k-know that."

Hanabi ran out the glass door, shouting over her shoulder. "That's why you have me!"

Hinata watched as she slid into a waiting deep red Kia Rio with Konohamaru. The little car sped off and she sighed, leaning against a white solid cube sitting in the middle of the bamboo floor. Her eyes scanned the bare walls, racks full of clothes waiting to be put into an appealing display, boxes of decor and such.

"I have too much time on my hands," she said to herself softly, tugging on her raven-dark French braid. "Way too much time."

-

Sasuke lowered his paint brush, eyebrow twitching. "You what?"

Naruto popped a cherry tomato in his mouth, turning to face his normally stoic friend. "I signed you up for that little internet dating website. You know, the one called uh, Harmony. Net?"

Sasuke clenched his paint brush between his fingers, glaring at his "friend". "Did I _ask_ to be signed up?"

Naruto blinked, plopping down on the black suede couch in Sasuke's studio. "No, why?"

He barely dodged the waxed orange flying for his head. "What was that for, teme!?!?!"

"You're lucky," Sasuke growled. "If that had hit, you would have been mince meat, addle brain."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Good thing you got poor aim then, huh!"

He howled as a wax apple slammed right into his nose. Sasuke turned back to his painting, blatantly ignoring his friend's bleeding nose. "Yes, my aim has gotten worst over the years, hasn't it?"

"You know teme," Naruto winced, pinching his nose until the bleeding stopped, "I'm doing you a huge favor! I can't see how anyone would want to date you! This internet thing would be best for you!"

"I can get _any_ woman to bow to me, dumbass," Sasuke dipped his brush into a deep blue before mixing it with a little bright gold to get his color. "I don't need a fucking internet to '_match_' me to someone."

Naruto's azure eyes glittered with a possible challenge. "Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

"If you think so, then in the next month, if you find somebody, I dare you to make them fall for you. Since you know, you can make _any_ woman _swoon_ over you."

Sasuke smoothly turned to face him. "Terms."

Naruto smirked, holding up a tanned finger, his blond hair flopping down in his face. "If you can't, then you admit that I'm better than you in everything and everyone. Got it?"

Sasuke dropped his paint brush into a jar of water, turning the clear water into murky blue-green. "And if I win?"

"Then visa-versa."

His onyx eyes locked with Naruto's and he smirked. "Alright then, you're on dweeb. I'm letting you know right now, you're _not_ gonna win."

"Funny," Naruto glared at him, standing up and pulling up his baggy blue jeans, "I was about to say the same to you."

Someone's pager went off and Naruto blinked, pulling the little black thing from his back pocket. "Oh, Ino wants me."

Sasuke arched a raven-dark eyebrow. "Yamanaka Ino? As in the platinum blond, loud-mouthed, female stick figure that owns a high-priced weed shop on the other side of town?"

Naruto shot him a glare. "Shut up, teme! And yes, that one!"

"So your loyalty to Sakura has waned?"

Naruto sighed dramatically, dropping his pager in his pocket again. "I fear it is so. She and I just aren't meant to be."

Sasuke took his smock off, shaking out his spiky hair. "You've been hanging out with Lee too much."

"So? He's great at cards." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Why? You jealous or something?"

"Fuck off, dobe," Sasuke shot him a glare.

"It's okay teme!" Naruto snickered. "I'll stop by every so often to visit! I haven't forgotten you either!"

He dodged the wax peach heading for his face. "Jeez, teme! Watch it! You can hurt someone throwing those!"

"Get moving, before I move your ass for you, stupid."

* * *

Lol.

Sasuke! Needs to improve his aim!

Hinata! Has to make a video for her profile!

Hanabi! Is dating Konohamaru (I like this couple and GaaHana as well . . . Don't ask)

R&R Please and Thank You! If ya got flames . . . Well then, you'll have to wait a moment so I can compose myself and not end up coming through the computer and breaking your motherfucking ass . . . But constructive criticizum is welcome! As long as you're nice about and have something good to say with it^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata pulled a pair of burgundy corduroy boot-cut skinny pants out from under her sewing machine and eyed the gold lace pattern on the back pocket. It actually looked decent and the two colors went together pleasantly. It was a sort of vibrant day-meets-party look and was nice for someone of young age. She'd have to take risks more often.

Dropping it over her arm, waiter style, she carried it over to the mannequin and slipped the pants over its slip hips. She cocked her head, her overgrown bangs falling to a slant on her pale forehead. The pants, when paired with a black sleeveless turtle neck with ruching at the neckline and black leather booties, it was better than she thought.

The store door opened just as she positioned the mannequin in the shop window. Hanabi cocked her head, looking to the mannequin. "I love the pants, onee-san. Did you just make them?"

"Uh-huh," Hinata mumbled, fiddling with the measuring tape around her neck, staring at the full body mannequin. Her pale eyes lit up and she hurried towards the back, Hanabi following after. She rushed back in and positioned a glittery gold sequined clutch under the mannequin's arm and smiled. "I knew something was missing."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow approvingly. "Very nice, onee-san. It's kind of like a day-time-meets-night-club look. Everyone who's anyone will walk in here right now and order those pants."

Hinata priced the pants and smiled softly. "You think?"

"Think?" Hanabi picked up a pair of folded Cali-wash Capri pants. "I know. Business has been booming and I'm pretty sure you'll be racking in more now that you have those."

Hinata folded up an ocean-blue ruffled blouse with lantern sleeves. "If you so say. I have no problem with it."

She looked to the burgundy walls with their lone stripe of plum going across just a few feet from the floor. "I think the walls need something though."

Hanabi blinked, looking up from holding a black miniskirt to her hips. "What's that? I wasn't listening."

Hinata sighed and headed for the back, near the dressing rooms. "I said the walls need something. Like an outfit needs a purse, you know? But I can't find what I need."

Hanabi glanced towards the walls before folding the skirt and dropping it over her shoulder. "It needs paintings. And good ones." She hopped behind the hostess podium that severed as a register, where Hinata's Lenovo laptop was tucked away safely. "In fact, you can probably find one on your site. You've always gone for the artsy type."

Hinata's head popped around the corner, her brow furrowed in confusion. "My site?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes and pursed her maroon lips. "Do not tell me you haven't checked your site in over three days."

Hinata looked away, popping back around the corner. "Oh. My . . . page is what you mean."

Hanabi waved her French-manicured hand through the air. "You know what I mean. What I'm asking is have you checked it, at all?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed deep red in embarrassment as she carefully hung up more sweater dresses in bright colors. "I have. Just not recently."

"Let me guess," Hanabi droned, easily accessing her sister's account. "You're so busy with your store that you don't have much time. All you really do is do a quick look-see and forget about it. Am I right, or am I right?"

Hinata kept her back turned, carefully sorting the sizes on the rack. "Well, yes, but you have to understand-,"

"Ooooh!" Hanabi squealed and Hinata swiveled around. Her eyes were wide with shock as she quickly raced over to her sister, only to frown at her laptop."What are you doing?"

"Look!" Hanabi pointed excitedly at the name in the overflowing inbox. "Do you know who he is?"

For a moment, they stared at the name. Hinata bit her lip, shaking her head slowly. Hanabi was going to tell her anyways, like she always did.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke!" Hanabi threw her toned arms up in the air, like his name was common knowledge. And he probably was, just that Hinata didn't usually keep up with what was going on.

Hinata blushed, tugging down the hem of her usual purple sweatshirt and low-rise boot-cut straight jeans (she was getting better about it). "Gomenasi. I don't usually keep up with that sort of thing."

"You don't have to to know about his life, onee-san!" Hanabi shook her head, slipping her oversized Dior butterfly shades up her head. "He's like a legend, Hinata! He's name is just as important as . . . as Neji's!"

Hinata nodded, getting the gist of things. Ever since Neji took her spot as heir to Hyuga Inc., his name just couldn't stop popping up everywhere. Apparently, this "Uchiha Sasuke" was just as important. That was . . . good?

Hanabi clucked her tongue, clicking on the site's match. "I swear onee-san. You can't stay cooped up in your studio apartment and store all the time. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were creepy."

Hinata blushed deeply, fiddling with the tape measure around her neck. No one had to know her better. They still thought she was creepy, in some weird, artsy way because she made clothing. If she wasn't a man and gay, then she was a woman and weird.

"There," Hanabi smoothed her auburn blow-out, like she was the one getting ready for the date. "You have a date set up for a week from now. But it's not Sasuke, so don't cry. Don't be late or I _will_ make you sorry."

Hinata's mouth dropped open as her sister strutted across the polished bamboo floor. "W-what?"

"Toodles!" Hanabi waved at her and slipped through the frosted glass door, the words H & H Designs allowing her head to be seen.

Hinata blew out a bout of air, ruffling her bangs. "Wonderful. Now I have one more thing on my hands."

-

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he listened to the woman (Was her name Yuki? Maybe it was Yuri) in front of him chatter on and on. In fact, for the last twenty minutes of their luncheon, she had done nothing but talk, all the while shoveling crème into her glossy mouth. She was good-looking, with a short, jet-black pixie cut, and dressed nice enough, but she was annoying as hell. In fact, he was thinking of cutting this thing short by an hour and fifteen minutes.

He leaned back in his seat and dropped his napkin on the table, getting ready to tell her to shut the fuck up. But then he thought of Naruto's bet and grinded his teeth. God, he was a sucker. And a stupid one at that. Who the hell ever took Naruto's challenge? No one but a fuckhead, that's who. He guessed he was that fuckhead for the moment being.

_The things I get myself into_, he sighed, rubbing his neck and checking his Gucci watch. If it weren't for this bet, he could be at home right now, sipping on a cup of black coffee with sugar and finishing up his latest project. Not listening to a woman (Maybe it was Yuji now that he thought about it) babble about her trips to France and the states.

His eyes scanned the restaurant discreetly, hoping to find something worth his time. Yuji kept babbling, now finished with her crème and leaning forward. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes at her pathetic attempt. The keyhole in her in purple cap-sleeve blouse wasn't even worth looking at. The only reason she was cut from her baby-face, which she highlighted and used to her advantage. Especially the freckles.

He shifted in his chair and reached for his coffee, checking his watch discreetly. Another hour to go. He could handle it. He could definitely handle it.

About midway through her sentence, a good fifty minutes later, he stood up, abruptly cutting her off. His nerves had been grinded down to nubs and he was sure that if he kept clenching his jaw, it'd be broken from pressure in another twenty minutes. Plus, his latest painting was nagging him. It was whispering in his ear and dammit, he needed to get back and finish the damn thing. This was the exact reason why he rarely left his apartment in the middle of a project.

Yuji looked up at him, her face contorted in confusion. He was sure everyone was watching him. Too bad he wasn't known for his easy let-downs.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered, I have better things to do." Turning on the heel of his leather shoes, he just barely heard the hurt gasp coming from her. Hell, it didn't even bother him. He was just telling the truth. He had better things to do, like finishing his latest painting. If he didn't get a black coffee with exactly four teaspoons of sugar soon, he was going to be the pissy one all night.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he jangled his keys in his pocket and swept out of the door. Fuck them all. They could glare at him all they wanted. He didn't give a damn, because sooner or later, they'd get over themselves. They'd be all over his picture in their glossy gossip magazines, ooohing and ahhhing when he came out with his latest masterpiece.

What-the-fuck-ever.

Slipping into his Lamborghini, he pulled out of the parking lot and hit the road. They were all probably in there, comforting the "poor thing" because her precious date had left her for "something better to do." All he was doing was telling the truth-

The familiar vibrating of his Nokia N75 and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear. "What?"

"Dude!" Naruto said, with is usual annoying peppiness. "Where are you? Did the date go well, or did you just get up and leave . . . again?"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he glared out his windshield. "Why do you want to know? It's my damn business."

"Hey, hey," Naruto was probably smirking on his side. Damn him. "I'm just saying. The way you're going, you're gonna run out of redos pretty soon-,"

Sasuke snapped the phone shut and dumped it onto his leather seat next to him. Naruto didn't know half of what was going. He'd probably join right in with Yuji's babbling, probably overriding her talking. _They'd be a perfect match_, he thought sourly, scowling as he drove.

Stalking past the perky receptionist of his condo, he jammed his finger into the elevator button. That painting of his was waiting and he was in need of a black coffee with four teaspoons of sugar. He'd be up all night, trying to get his shit down. And all because of stupid Naruto. One of these days, he was going to kick his blond ass.

He dropped his sports jacket on the chocolate brown couch and only after making his coffee, flipped open his Sony laptop. Naruto would be nagging him for the rest of night for not checking his stupid inbox. The damn site let people make matches themselves, and it also made matches itself. So far, his inbox had been filled with nothing but wishful women and there's only actually a handful he had gone through.

Still pissy about earlier, he practically deleted everything in his way. Until he says the one match the site had made for him. Raising an elegant eyebrow, he propped his feet up on the glass table, sipping on his coffee.

Her name was Hyuga Hinata, and her page was decent. She wasn't painfully pretty, just in a sort of everyday way. A way he could get just along with. She was quiet, timid (that's what she wrote, not his words) and a big fan of surprises. And she was a fashion designer . . . that wore sweatpants.

Nice.

Next on his list, Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Ooooooooh! That's what you're thinking. I know you are. Sorry this took me so long. I couldn't find any anspiration until today (like after 2 months, right?)

So, here it is! Do you like it? I hope so^^ R&R Please and Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh great. Another babbler. For some reason, he always got the bubbly ones. As if he wanted anymore human contact than he had to endure. The Hyuga chick was sounding more and more like heaven everyday with the way things were going. If only she would _answer_.

Sasuke glanced at his watch then up again, hoping that this brunch was almost over and he could go home. This chick with green eyes and a dark brown blow-out was giving him the blow-by-blow of her trip to Russia. Just for the Russian ballet. His fine eyebrow twitched. This girl was _barely_ twenty-one. He was twenty-_five_.

A four year age difference.

She could be his _younger_ sister. And he frankly, he found that a little disturbing. Especially since this girl was carrying on and on about how her and her _daddy_ had had so much fun in Russia. Oh, and let's not forget Toto, the little black pug sitting her hot pink patent leather doggie bag at her feet, nibbling on a pretzel.

Were pretzels even good for dogs?

He sipped on his black coffee with four teaspoons of sugar and one packet of cream. If he called quits on her now, he had one more chance left (hell, Naruto was being nice with just one more, not that he needed it, just that Naruto thought he would rub it in his face). Then he'd have to admit that Naruto was better than him and everyone would have to know it.

Hell to the _fucking_ no. He'd have to see this one all the way through.

She flipped her hair and batted her long eyelashes. He forgot what her name was. All he was concerned about was getting out of here. He was waiting for his internal timer to suddenly ding and for him to finally, finally leave. He would be free in -he checked his watch again- fifty-two minutes.

That was cool. He could handle it. Fifty-two minutes.

The dog slipped out of her purse and hopped into her lap before promptly attacking her biscotti. Sasuke wanted to tell her that the mutt was chewing away at her biscotti when the girl giggled and affectionately cooed to "Muffin" before offering Muffins to him.

Yeah. Fifty minutes to go.

-

Saito Yuki.

Hinata slowly sipped on her jasmine tea, nodding and trying to appear interested in what he had to say. Inside the sunny room of the Green Café, she was in the middle of a very dour date. Did Hanabi honestly believe that this man was right for her? Or did she just randomly select a good-looking person and email him?

Knowing Hanabi, Hinata went with the latter. Good-looking men to Hanabi were like a pair of jeans that hugged her perky butt: perfect. Unfortunately, Hinata wanted a little more depth to her men. In the first twenty minutes, she realized Yuki was a doctor, therapist to the stars' _children_ actually, and was very proud of his work. Kids were always thanking him and such.

He was as shallow as a drying puddle.

She nodded again, catching sentences of this and that. She had asked the simple question of what did he do for a living and gotten a blow by blow on how he patients were forever calling in for an "emergency therapy sesseions". Why anyone would call in for "emergency therapy session", she had no idea as to why, but nodded and politely smiled all the way.

Shifting in her seat, she tactfully pretended to pay attention while figuring out what time it was. She had another twenty minutes to go. Dressed in a royal purple denim utility belted shirt dress with cap-sleeves and black two-and-a-half inch short boots, she felt like she should have been on a dinner date. But it was Hanabi's idea to go with dark colors. They showed off her pale skin and her hair was pulled back into a taunt ponytail.

Ten minutes to go. That was how long she had when Yuki's hand brushed her thigh. How the hell his hand was able to brush against her thigh, she didn't know, but now she hated her minidress. She should have worn pantyhose, especially in the cold weather of February. But no, Hanabi said she should off her legs, because they were "creamy".

Ugh, spare her.

Almost instantly, she stiffened. Yuki kept talking and she nodded along stiffly. But his hand kept brushing against her thigh, until it was just rubbing along the soft skin. Her breath was locked in her throat. This man was officially off her list of likely boyfriends. He was hoping to score on the first date.

He was seriously cruisin' for a bruisin', the way she as feeling. And then her watch began beeping. Her date was over, finally.

Finally, she was free. Snapping up, she thanked him politely and quickly made her way towards the front door. But Yuki was right behind her, trying to get her to slow down, let him walk her home. Her heart slammed against her chest as she threw on her long black felt pea-coat (she designed it herself) and bowed to him, formally saying no and get the hell away.

Just as suddenly as he bowed back, she turned on her heel and carefully made her way towards the end of the block. She placed her thumb and her forefinger between her glossy poppy-red lips and let out a sharp whistle, a trick she had learned from Kiba. A white cab pulled up and she slipped inside, careful to avoid eye contact with Yuki and telling the cab her address.

Tomorrow, when Hanabi came to ask how the date went, as she was likely to do, Hinata would tell her to never choose a date for her ever again. Because, frankly, Hanabi had very bad taste in men or a taste Hinata just didn't appreciate for herself.

-

"So, teme," Naruto popped a cherry tomato in his mouth and spoke around it, just as Sasuke walked through his front door. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Sasuke muttered darkly, casually dropping his jean jacket on top of Naruto's head. "Now get out."

Naruto pulled the jacket it off and laid it beside him. "Why? Scared I'll find out you didn't really go on the date?"

"I did," Sasuke threw open his fridge and pulled out a bottle of V8, only to eye the large bottle. "Did you drink my juice?"

He shook it under Naruto's nose, eyes narrowed. Naruto shoved it aside, snorting. "No. Why would I want to drink that?"

He let out a yelp as Sasuke's heel slammed into his sneaker. "What was that for?!"

Sasuke dropped the juice in his lap and pointed towards the door. "Take that and your sorry ass out. Now. I have better things to do than-," They both heard the distinctive ding of the inbox on the site.

"What's this?" Naruto snatched the laptop up as Sasuke reached for it. "Teme! You got mail!"

"Give it back, dobe!" Sasuke growled. Naruto let out a whooping laugh and ran for the back. Sasuke was right behind him when the bathroom door slammed shut in his face and was locked from the inside.

"Give it back!" Sasuke scowled and pounded on the door; thoroughly pissed his friend was digging through his inbox. It was probably the chick from earlier, hoping they could go to Russia together or something.

"Ooooh teme!" Naruto laughed from the inside. "I don't think I've ever seen some many names in one place! This is better than a little black book!"

"I will shove my foot so far up your ass Naruto!" Sasuke harshly jingled the doorknob, cursing and swearing the whole time. "Get out here dumbass! If you break my computer, I will make sure you never see the light of day again, you hear?"

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Naruto snickered from the inside, his cyan eyes glittering with mischief.

Sasuke scowled, shoving the hot blush creeping up his neck away. "I'm serious, dobe, give me the fucking laptop."

It was quiet for a moment, as if Naruto was thinking it over. Sasuke felt his eyebrow begin twitching after a few seconds. What was there to think about? It was his laptop to begin with.

"No." Naruto cackled from the other side at the sound of Sasuke's growl through the door. He quickly clicked on the accepted email and read over it, before grinning widely.

"Okay!" he shouted and opened the door. "I'm done."

Sasuke glared at him, snatching his laptop back. "You are dead to me, understand that."

"You've said that before," Naruto grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets and swaggered towards the front door. "Oh, and I said yes for you."

He just barely made it out the door before a wax apple exploded from impact on the condo's door.

* * *

Lol. Sasuke was a little to mean. That's why I mellowed him in the end. Hope this is satisfactory^^


	4. Chapter 4

All she wished for was some peace and quiet. The store was closed for the day and she was finally catching up on the hours she didn't sleep. All she wanted was to lie under her burgundy down-filled duvet, in her queen-sized bed, in her bedroom, feeling the warm glow of morning light on her face. That's all she was asking for.

But of course, Hanabi couldn't have given a shit for that. In fact, right now, she was rooting around Hinata's closet, muttering to herself and throwing clothes over her shoulder, into the reject pile. Basically making a loud enough rucus for Hinata not to be able to sleep.

Hinata sighed, sitting up and watching her sister. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet? Couldn't she just sit down and enjoy her day, like she normally didn't get to do? Was it horrible of her to sit in bed all day and roll out whenever she felt the need to?

Apparently so.

"Okay," Hanabi walked over, holding three candidate outfits. "Here's what I got."

She carefully arranged the outfits in front of Hinata, who looked them over, sighing softly. Option one was a kelly green off the shoulder sweater with cinching at the waist and black polished Ralph Lauren skinny jeans. Option two was an indigo long-sleeve slouchy top and light gray satin knee-length slouchy shorts. Option three was a dark gray hooded sweater dress with big round buttons and a pair of black wool leggings.

Hinata sighed again, looking to Hanabi, who looked pretty pleased with herself. She really wanted to tell her off, tell her to get out and let her rest. She could get dressed perfectly fine on her own, she didn't need her sister waltzing in like she owned the place and telling her to wear this, that and the other.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said softly, silently berating herself for being too nice for her own good. It was the reason why people tended to walk all over her like she was a floor mat. It was seriously getting old- fast.

Hanabi clapped her hands. "Then get up! You have a date to go on! I bet you'll be late! And not even fashionably late!" She shooed her out of bed and gave her a push towards the bathroom. "Gawd, onee-san! I finally have a good feeling about this one and you're lying around in bed, sleeping! I swear, some times you are so lazy."

Hinata really wanted to whip around and tell her sister to get out and leave her alone. That she was entirely too tired for this crud and she was desperately need of a sleep. That she had spent half the night mass-producing twenty pairs of her newest invention, rainbow denim pants.

But of course, she didn't. Just sighed and shuffled across her room and into the shower. Hanabi was only trying to help her, but unfortunately, all her help lately was getting seriously annoying. Some times, she wandered if Hanabi was only doing this to amuse herself. Give herself something to do so she'd mess with Hinata's life for a little entertainment.

The last thought made Hinata's stomach clench and gurgle. She closed her head and tilted her head back, feeling the scalding hot water against her face, flushing her skin, getting rid of that post-sleep-sweat stench. Her fingers ran through her hair, following it all the way down to her shoulder blades.

"Onee-san!" Hanabi called out. "Hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

"I am not!" Hinata wanted to snap back, but didn't. Instead, she took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the muggy air and slipped out of the shower. The steam curled around her body and the vapor visibly lifted off her flushed, wet skin. But at least she felt a little better. Still tired and cranky, but a little less than before. She wondered if that did any good.

Quickly, she blow-dried her hair and used a flat-iron to straighten it. By the time she stepped out, Hanabi was already moving on to her makeup, a clothes in February.

She pulled on the outfit and followed her sister's precise directions, applying a soft golden-brown to her eyelids and soft pink gloss that tasted suspiciously of strawberries.

Hanabi smoothed down her hair, smiling at the Hinata's reflection. "You're totally hot, onee-san. Maybe if you wear some diamond studs and a silver chain . . ." She cocked her head pursing her lips. "Nah, that's alright. But like I said, you're gonna be late, so hurry."

"Right," Hinata sighed, giving her bed a dejected look and grabbing her purse. "Bye."

-

Sasuke silently watched the clock tick. He was waiting for the second hand to hit the four, because that would mean she was ten minutes late and he'd get to leave. If she was going to be late, when he specifically said on his profile that he hated late people, then he wasn't going to stick around.

The red hand slowly moved and suddenly, he was staring at the four, a black skinny line cutting across it. He stood, dropped some money and began for the door. Only, he didn't notice the girl latching onto the door as he violently yanked it open.

She let out a squeak, thudding against the chest of his baggy white with blue vertical stripes button-down. He blinked as she jumped back, smoothing down her straightened indigo hair, her cheeks red-hot as she mumbled her apologies.

Wait . . . indigo hair. That hair was all too familiar.

"Hinata," he said and she blinked, her head snapping up to look at him. Now, he wasn't all that tall, but she made he feel like it. He could have only been five-foot-nine possibly five-foot-ten. And she could have been five-foot-six, max. So why did she have to tilt her head back to look at him?

He reached up and pulled the hoodie from her head, raising an eyebrow. "It's not even raining."

Her cheeks turned redder as she ducked her head. "I know, but it must have flown up when I was running here." She looked at him throw her long, thick eyelashes (he was seriously starting to consider his rule on baby-faced woman), smiling softly. "Gomenasi. I didn't mean to me late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Sasuke-san."

That was right. She was late, even after he told her the time and the date. Normally, he would have breezed right past any other woman, not even acknowledging them even if they knew who he was. But for some reason, he had the feeling that if he did that now, she would most likely implode from the embarrassment. So he did something he hadn't done in a _long_ time. In fact, he was sure he had never done it before, until today. This was history in the making for him.

He shrugged it off, motioning for her to go in. "I just got here myself."

"Oh," she smiled up at him. "Good. I was afraid you would be gone by now."

And he would have, had it not been for her baby-faced ways of seduction. The scary part was that she probably didn't even realize it. He really doubted she would have been able to pull that off properly if it wasn't nature for her.

He could tell this was going to be a lot more fun than usual.

-

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, looking towards him over her large white Chloe butterfly sunglasses. "Why are we doing this again?"

Naruto, who was hiding behind a pair of platinum aviator sunglasses and a glossy menu, was studiously watching Sasuke, shushing her softly. "I just have to have proof that teme didn't stick to the terms, like he said he would. You never know with teme."

She shook her head, her rosette hair hidden under a short brunette bob with heavy bangs wig and black beret. "I still don't understand why I had to come along as well."

Naruto ducked under the menu in paranoia, whispering urgently. "I needed someone else's word that I know what he did. He would never deny what you say, mostly because you're right all the time."

She pursed her glossy red lips, glancing at Sasuke's table before shaking her head again. "I don't know why you guys do these things. Your idiotic challenges shouldn't have to involve me."

"But you can make or break this Sakura-chan!" Naruto whisper-pleaded. "Just do this for me, just one time! I need you!"

She sighed, looking to Sasuke's table. "Fine. But this is the only time I'm doing this. And that's final."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Naruto crooned before ducking his blond head, his hair swept back with lots of gel. "Now just sit and watch. And make sure to document everything he does. We need full proof for later."

Sakura sighed, pulling a napkin towards her and a pen out of the pocket of her gray Henley shirt dress. "Why do I do these things?"

He shot her a lopsided grin. "Because you love me."

She shot him a dangerous look. "Just keep watching."

-

After several minutes, Sakura snapped her fingers, exclaiming, "Oh, now I know who she is!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked to her, pure puzzlement on his face, hidden behind his aviators.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure of it! She's Hyuga Hinata! You know, the one who's father said he'd disown her for leaving the company?"

Naruto slowly shook his head and Sakura continued. "He did! He said if she couldn't do something- I forget it was a while ago- he would disown her! I don't think he did, but still."

Naruto's grin slowly over took his face. "Oh, is that so?"

Sakura smiled back. "Yep! It was pretty scandalous. I believe it was her cousin and younger sister that helped her too. I heard those three are pretty close. It must be nice having a family so together."

Naruto glanced back at the table, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

Oooooh! Things get interesting!

I have to confess; The next chapter might take me a while. It's gonna hurt my brain :p But I'm gonna try, just for you guys :]


	5. Chapter 5

It was ten thirty-two at night. Just a random time of the day, or maybe she meant night. A time where she should have been sleeping, or maybe working on those rainbow denim jeans. Because those were in serious demand and she was barely making enough to keep up with them. Or she could have even been out for a late night walk, because Gods' know she hasn't had time to check on her weight or even work out. Not that anyone can see her true shape.

But no, she wasn't doing any of those things. Instead, she sat at her small round cherry table, rubbing Akamaru's belly with her bare feet because Kiba had asked for her to watch him while he went somewhere (she never knew where. Just that he came back even tanner than last time) in her favorite baggy lavender cherry blossom design velveteen pajama set, handmade, and eating strawberry ice cream straight from the carton. Hanabi would have had a fit and forced about ten baby carrots down her throat. But right now, she didn't care.

Why, you ask? Well, let's list them:

1. Uchiha Sasuke

2. Uchiha Sasuke and how they had been dating for a week straight

3. Uchiha Sasuke

4. Did she have enough denim for the rainbow jeans?

5. No, she didn't. She had to find some money to order again

6. Akamaru needed more dog food.

7. She needed to hire an assistant to help out in store

She sighed, licking her spoon clean of strawberry ice cream. Akamaru whined, and she used her finger to scoop out a little from the carton. While Akamaru happily ate away at her slender digit, she absentmindedly stared at him. Uchiha Sasuke hadn't left her mind since she had met him. Unfortunately, Hanabi had found out and was already thinking ahead, like to their children and what they would look like.

Honestly, she was getting a little tired of thinking such things. There was only one thing in her life she ever really did and that was standing up for her dream. Hiashi had, of course, denied all right of that, and of course, she fought back. It was only expected, but now, she and her father were polite and just weren't comfortable around each other. And not in that Daddy-wants-to-keep-Daughter-close-and-Daughter-doesn't-like-it way. It was more of an I-am-the-tyrant-and-I-don't-give-a-shit-so-sit-there-and-take-it-my-Daughter.

Another spoonful of ice cream slipped down her cold throat as her chest tightened. Hiashi had always been somewhat of a role model to her. That man who stood tall and proud and didn't take anyone's trouble. And then there was the man who sat at the kitchen table, too awkward to reach over and take her hand and shush her tears and soft hiccups away. And then there was the man who glared at her for staying out too late and coming back with weird hickey on her neck from that one crazy night.

Her pale eyes strayed over the windows in her kitchen area, with its linoleum floors and red oak cabinets and white granite countertops. The sparkling lights of Tokyo were lit up and were nice, even though the light pollution didn't allow for her to see the stars like she always wanted too. But hey, beggars can't be choosers. Meaning, she was still a few short on the rent on this place. Those denim pants had to be made.

She sighed and reached down, scratching Akamaru behind his floppy ear, in that special spot. He melted to the floor and she smiled, glad there was one thing she was good for, other than paying rent and being told how she couldn't possibly make this work month after month. Some times, she wished Hiashi would just shove his words where the sun didn't shine.

Her fingers ran through the soft, comforting hair of Akamaru's coat and she sat on the floor next to him. Why did everything have to come back to Hiashi and her business? Dating Sasuke (could it be called dating? Maybe they were seeing each other?) Was supposed to ease her mind, quite possibly give her something (correction from Hanabi: some_one_) to do.

Leaning back, she continued rubbing Akamaru, listening to his steady breathing. Was it so hard to forget? She closed her eyes. Apparently so.

And then it began to rain, hard. And for about twenty minutes, she was glad to hear the pitter patter of rain pounding on her window. It was like a lullaby to her ears, and in the morning, when she had to go to the shop for another backbreaking day; there would be a clean smell in the air. Always nice. She liked the rain. Until there was a drop on her head.

Hinata blinked, sitting up. That couldn't have been right. Dripping? Looking up, she squinted and paled at the growing wet spot on her ceiling. That could _not_ be a good sign. That was definitely water dripping from her ceiling. Not an hour later, she was pulling on her rain coat and putting on Akamaru's leash, pots and pans around her, filling up quickly with water. Her landlord was going to hear about this.

-

Sasuke blinked, sitting up on his couch. He had fallen asleep, after about nine hours of finishing his latest set. Soon, it would be up in some auction, old and young women buying his paintings because there was his signature on it. Some times he wondered if there was actually any other reason for them to buy his art other than to drool over that fact that he spent hours, days, weeks and some times months on those things.

Pushing himself up, he headed towards the door, scowling. If it was another fan girl, proclaiming her love to him, he was going to snap her neck and leave her in the rain. There was no reason for her to be here, because a) he wasn't going to love her back and b) she needed to quit drinking or some shit because it was making her delusional.

He ran his fingers through his raven-dark hair and threw open the door. And promptly stared at the figure in front of him. In a rainbow rain coat and her pajamas, Hinata stared sheepishly at her feet, a big ass dog sitting beside her, an army-green poncho wrapped around his shaggy body. Now, if Sasuke wasn't surprised before, he was definitely surprised by the dog. Because he was sure a Great Dane couldn't be bigger than that thing.

Hinata looked anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry to intrude, but my . . . I didn't know where else to go."

He frowned, still in the doorway, unnaturally cold in his white tight t-shirt and jeans, crumpled with sleep. "What about your sister's? Or even your friends place. Why here?"

Her eyes widened like she had just realized this. "Oh . . . Oh gosh, you're right." Her eyes wandered towards the floor-to-ceiling windows at the end of the (short, surprisingly) hallways and a bolt of lightening struck. She winced and gripped the leash between her fingers tighter. "I . . . I totally misplaced that thought."

He looked to her then the rain and made a decision. Opening the door wider, stepped to the side and raised an expectant eyebrow. "Well?"

She blushed, but her smile was warm, gentle. Wow, he was the poet. "Arigato, Sasuke-san." She walked past him and eased herself out of the coat then proceeded to help Akamaru. Sasuke softly closed the door and silently berated himself for allowing her into his space. How had she even found his condo in the first place? And why didn't she call? And was he just being paranoid?

"Sasuke-san?" She stared up at him, eyes wide, hair soaked, the sleeves of her shirt just barely brushing the tips of her slender fingers. "Could I um . . . borrow a towel?"

His mind provided him an image, one he was not proud of, and grunted, turning on his heel to grab her a towel. True, she did have a very vivacious figure, he had seen it through her slightly baggy clothes, but did he have to use his imagination? There was a reason for him living alone. He didn't need those kinds of thoughts floating around in his head. They were just wrong and nasty, and anyways, he had tons of women throwing themselves at his feet, willing to give him that exact image.

He watched as she gently toweled Akamaru down, who immediately after drying, sniffed Sasuke, agreed he was an alright kind of guy and went to settle down by one of the windows. Another flash of lightening struck and Hinata grimaced. Sasuke, for the first time since he could remember, wanted to pull her close, tell it was alright, there was nothing to worry about. Gosh, he was turning into quite the romantic.

Instead, he said, "You want some coffee?" and instantly felt like slapping himself. _Yeah, Sasuke_, he thought sourly, _coffee's really going to help her_.

She turned to him, nodding lightly. "Yes, please," before she went to keeping an eye on Akamaru, perched tensely on the edge of his couch. He silently kept an eye on her, watching as she jumped every time lightening struck, even though she seemed to be ready for it. It was sad, really. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her. It seemed too brutal to do so. Gods, he was getting soft.

"Are you afraid of lightening?" he asked, handing her a mug of coffee, with creamer, like she asked. Then he mentally slapped his forehead. He was seriously turning into Mr. State the Obvious, a.k.a the dweeb a.k.a Naruto.

She blushed, staring at her gray-blue mug in embarrassment, probably thinking she was hiding it. "That obvious?"

"Yep." He stared out the window, then frowned at Akamaru, who was cozy right next to his canvases. If that dog messed with the wet paint, he was going to be stuffed and hung on the wall above the fireplace.

She brushed her bangs out of her face, and jumped at the lightening as it lit up the room with blue light, her eyes wide with fear. He even heard the soft whimper escape from her lips that time. She was truly afraid of the lightening. It must have been hell walking here then, having it strike on the walk over. It would have been even more horrible if she had to walk back. Good thing she didn't have to, because Prince Sasuke himself saved her. Rah, rah Prince Sasuke.

He quickly grabbed the extra blankets from his closet and handed one to her, wrapping himself in the other and settling down on the couch. She too wrapped herself in the blanket and let her head rest back on the pillows, gingerly, incase another lightening bolt struck.

Through half-lidded eyes, he watched her and every time she jumped, he felt a little piece of himself go out to her. After he had smashed Naruto's nose to bits after the first date, he had heard every detail about her from Sakura, even found out he could find a really good pair of pants from her store. After all that trouble she had to go through for three years just to get somewhere, she was afraid of the lightening. How much did that suck?

He heard her whimper and reached out, not thinking, just doing because it felt right, pulling her against him. Her head thudded against his chest and she squeaked, but the next lightening strike had her burying her face in his chest, trembling, fingers clutching for a grip, a hold, a life line.

And they stayed like that through the night, Sasuke awake the whole time, listening to her steady breathing, long after she had fallen asleep. Long after she had quit shaking and didn't need him anymore. For some reason, he just couldn't let her go, because he saw that same boy in front of his eyes, trembling and crying with fear, clutching at the nurse's white dress, asking where his Mama and father were, if he could see them, why not.

There's was just so much going on.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke has HISTORY!

Yes. I know, I did a time skip. Big whoop, wanna fight about it? No, lol. But I was stuck. And when I get stuck, I just go with the time skip. You'll have to forgive me :p and quite possibly get over it :]

So yes, you know the deal-o. This is CocoaAngel95 and I'm outtie :3


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry this is so late! It's been nearly a month and I promised I wouldn't be like others. You probably hate me XD

No, that's not possibly. You love me too much XD So enjoy chappie 6

* * *

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as Hinata's landlord; Ms. Kim stared openly at him. Hinata figted beside him, sitting in the uncomfortable chair across from the woman's desk, Akamaru at her feet. The room was filled with tense silence as both waited for the woman to get over her current affliction.

Finally, Sasuke cracked, reaching forward and knocking over Ms. Kim's coffee mug, wondering how she couldn't notice him reaching for it. She shrieked as the lukewarm coffee hit her lap and drenched her papers. Hinata buried her heated face in her hands, wondering how she had managed to put up with this man in the first place.

"Ahem," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow and tapping one finger against his bicep. "May we move on?"

"Y-yes, of course," Ms. Kim gave a shaky smile as she patted herself dry with a paper towel. She turned to Hinata, apparently over Sasuke. "How may I help you, Miss Hyuga?"

"Uh," Hinata nibbled her lip, clasping her hands in her lap. "The roof in my apartment was leaking last night and I was hoping you might be able to . . . fix it?"

The woman frowned. "That _is_ unfortunate. I apologize, Miss Hyuga. I'll get right on it. But . . ."

"But _what_?" Sasuke snapped, scowling behind his "girlfriend". "What could possibly be wrong _now_?"

Ms. Kim's frowned deepened as she looked to Sasuke. "She'll have to stay with a friend for a while until we can fix the roof. It won't take more than a few days, tops. Unless, of course, it rains again."

Hinata sighed, nodding her head. "Thank you, Ms. Kim. I appreciate it."

"No problem dear," Kim smiled back as the couple left her office. Hinata sighed again as they stepped out into the crisp March air, pulling on their light spring jackets.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke said, his tone implying that he didn't really want to hear.

Hinata shook her head, pulling out her cell phone, only to find the battery dead. "Nothing."

"You know you're staying with me," he announced nonchalantly, pulling his car keys from his leather jacket's pocket.

"But I-,"

"But you _what_?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed, looking to her feet. "I didn't think so."

"Are you sure?" She nibbled her lip as Akamaru hopped into the backseat, Sasuke closing the door behind him. "I mean, is this all right? For me to be staying at your house . . ."

"What?" he opened the driver's side door. "You think I'm going to rape you while you're sleep or something?" He rolled his eyes at her horrified expression. "Get in the car, you ditz. I have morals too you know."

"Well I-,"

Sasuke suddenly leaned over the armrest, causing her to squeak and back up against the door. "You hungry?" He smirked at her surprised expression. "I'm sure the dog is."

They pulled out of the parking lot, Sasuke smirking to himself as Hinata tried to steady her racing her heart.

-

"Sasu-teme!" Naruto burst through Sasuke's front door and skidded to a stop, seeing Hinata squeak as she dropped a basket of laundry on the floor. He stared as she quickly began picking up the articles of clothing, her face bright red. Naruto immediately snapped out of his staring as Sasuke gave him a smartening smack to the back of the head, causing him to yelp in pain and hold his head.

"That'll give you a major headache in about thirty seconds by the way," Sasuke commented as he stepped past his "Friend." "You should probably sit down before it gets started."

"What was that for anyways?" Naruto glared at him. "What did I do this time?"

Sasuke took the basket from Hinata setting down on the couch before turning to look at Naruto. "For staring at my girlfriend, dweeb."

Hinata blushed and pulled her ponytail tighter, turning away from them with a mumbled greeting. Sasuke watched as she rushed into the kitchen, the sound of running water soon following after.

Naruto grinned slyly, nudging him. "Ooooh, you sly dog you. Not a week into it and you've already gotten you _some_." He yelped as Sasuke's fist connected with his nose.

"You know," Sasuke commented as Naruto squatted, pinching his bleeding nose as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You're really helping with my work out. Anything else you want to say? Maybe I can get some kicks in."

"Fuck you Sasu-teme," Naruto whimpered, his voice high-pitched as he pinched his nose to stop the blood flow. "You're an evil, evil man, teme. I don't know how you got someone so sweet on your side."

"Ah!" Hinata rushed over to Naruto, looking to Sasuke. "What happened?"

"You're boyfriend is an evil bastard," Naruto whined as Hinata dabbed the blood from his nose.

She frowned as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's being melodramatic. Leave him be. He'll recover soon enough."

"I think he broke my nose, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelped as Hinata gently wiped his face.

"Sasuke," she said softly, her face pale at the amount of blood on Sasuke's carpet, her mind wondering how many bottles of bleach that would take to get out. He rolled his eyes harder, walking over to his easel. "Head wounds always bleed the most. Leave him alone, Hinata. He's fine."

"I'm not _fine_!" Naruto grabbed a wax fruit off the coffee table and hurled it at Sasuke. Hinata stared in wide-eyed fascination as the fruit bounced off Sasuke's head, causing him to stop in his tracks. She brought her hands to her mouth and stepped back, reaching for the cordless on the coffee table as Sasuke turned back around, his eyebrow twitching as he glared at Naruto.

"_Did you throw this at me?_" He held up the fruit, marching over to Naruto.

"Yeah. What about it?" Naruto scowled as Sasuke approached him. "You can't hurt me while your _girlfriend_ is here."

"_Watch me_," Sasuke growled.

-

Sakura sighed as Naruto whimpered as she pressed a cotton ball doused in rubbing alcohol to a scratch on his cheek. "I've told you two time and time again, but you never listen. One of these days, someone is going to call the cops and I'm not going to be here to help you two out."

Sasuke glared at the floor as Hinata wrapped his hand in bandages. "The dumbass started it. I just finished it."

"You're an _ass_ teme," Naruto scowled then grimaced as Sakura dabbed at another scratch on his forehead. "I can't believe you're dating Hinata-chan with a heart carved of pure Arctic ice."

"What was that?" Sasuke fisted his bandaged hand, turning to Naruto. "Do you want another beating?"

Sakura glared at him as Naruto shrinked away from him. "Stop it you two. I swear. You two are children in each other's presence."

"Like I said before," Sasuke flopped back on his couch, Hinata joining him with a bottle of rubbing alchol. "The dumbass started it."

"But still," Hinata pressed a cotton ball to his face, frowning. "You guys are _friends_. You shouldn't fight . . ." She quailed under Sasuke's look, pressing her lips together as she treated his wounds.

Sakura rolled her bright emerald eyes at Hinata. "I've been telling them that for _ages_, Hinata-chan. Apparently, it hasn't gotten through their thick skulls yet."

"Hey!" Naruto grimaces as she tightened the strip around his forehead. "If the bastard wasn't such a _bitch_, we wouldn't have this problem."

"You're cruisnin' for a bruisin', idiot." Sasuke scowled as the sting from the alcohol hit him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh yeah? And whatcha gonna do about it?" He yelped as another waxed fruit slammed into his nose yet again. "How many of those do you have?!"

"Enough to knock your dumbass out of your misery," Sasuke tossed an apple in the air repeatedly, the threat hanging in the air. Hinata sighed as Sakura went to work on Naruto's bleeding nose. Obviously, when she began dating Sasuke, she got a whole lot more than she bargained for.

* * *

I'm thinking this story won't get past twelve chapters. So you've got six more before I'm gone.

I'm outtie, for now~ CocoaAngel95 :]


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I promised. But I actually have an excuse this time.

My PC busted, if you can believe it. So now I have this new tower and I don't have the OpenOffice program to write stories.

But! But I do have another computer that does only . . . I doesn't have my original files on it.

Again, I am totally sorry. But I hope you can understand. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sasuke groaned, rolling over on his side. The soft humming of a "quiet" vacuum reached his ears and he grunted, rolling onto his stomach and slamming a pillow over his head. And then he realized there was someone else in the house. Because vacuums don't turn on and move from room to room. Unless he got some kind of mutant vacuum.

Jumping up, he pulled on a pair of blue jogging pants over his boxers and threw his door open. His blood-shot onyx eyes glared at the figure who was bent over the vacuum, her palm slapping against the bag as if something were stuck inside.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, stalking across the carpet. Snatching the vacuum from a startled Hinata, he yanked the cord clean out the wall with an angry tug. "It's too early for that crap!"

"Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled meekly, her cheeks a deep crimson as he turned his icy glare on her. "It's nearly three in the afternoon."

The silence that followed was thick with confusion and bewilderment as Sasuke's mind sluggishly allowed this information to process. His brow furrowed as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, tapping on slender finger against his bicep. If it was three, that would mean he had only slept for . . . a long time.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in front of him, looking anywhere but him. "You've been asleep for a while now, but I didn't want to wake you up, since you had been up till early this morning."

Sasuke nodded slowly, because everything came slow to him in the morning. Only, it wasn't morning. And oh boy, was his head hurting.

"Well," he huffed, still a little aggravated from having been woken up. "Try to keep down. I'm trying to sleep."

She nodded, tugging on the hem of her purple Lacoste polo. "Um, okay. Gomen."

He narrowed his red-rimmed eyes at her, as if she were hiding something and he was suspicious. "What are you muttering for?"

She only blushed harder, looking him in the eye for a split second before looking to her slipper-clad feet. "Nothing."

He nodded slowly, this time not believing her. "Right. Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"All right. Should I wake you up?"

"No."

She watched as he disappeared behind the dark walnut door of the first bedroom before sighing and holding out Akamaru's leash. "Let's go for a walk. I need the exercise."

Only when the front door closed did Sasuke realize how comfortable they were around each other. They barely knew each other, if dating for a week and a half counted for knowing these days. And yet, she was walking around his house in nothing but her exercise clothes, her hair up in loose buns and ponytails and twists. But somehow, this didn't affect them. They were still dating, still going out places.

He sighed, closing his burning eyes. Life was complicated, as he had learned years ago. Sometimes things happen because they do. And sometimes, they aren't always nice, in fact, they're downright awful, but in a way, they make you stronger.

At least, that was his lesson.

-

Oh, he was pissed now. Maybe thirty minutes into his nap, the phone started ringing off its damn hook. Normally, he answered and was ready with a pen and paper, because people had taken to demanding artwork from him. And he didn't mind, because it meant he got more money. At least it was better than watching it being sold to old, rich biddies with nothing better to do than to drool over his hard work. But today, he was tired, and there was NO EXCUSE for the goddamn phone to be ringing.

So to shut it up, he scrambled from the wonderful dark blue sheets of his California king bed and stalked out the dark room, snatching the sleek silver cordless out of its cradle. He squinted in the brightness of his living room, regretting the decision on this apartment as he barked out a harsh, "What?"

"Hello," a deep voice chuckled humorlessly, "baby brother."

-

This was a first.

Hinata frowned as she walked into the dark living room, Sasuke seemingly strung out on the couch. Really, he was just dressed in a white sweatshirt and a pair of faded Calvin Klein jeans and staring into space. In the dark.

"Sasuke-kun?" she spoke softly, the silence a thick fog around her. Akamaru padded across the ivory carpet and whimpered, settling beside Sasuke's bare feet. He didn't even stir. Not even to scowl at Akamaru for shedding on the usually immaculate carpet like he normally did. Hinata tiptoed into the kitchen and made a quick cup of coffee, with four spoons of sugar. There was something bad had happened. Something that had freaked him out.

"Sasuke-kun?" she tried again, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, holding the cup in front of him. "Are you . . . okay?"

He blinked, before dropping his head in his hands with a shuddery sigh. "Yeah." He snatched the cup from her with a muttered, "I'm fine."

She nibbled her lip, sitting gingerly beside him. "Are you sure? I mean . . ."

"I said," he spoke in a strained voice, almost as if he were speaking through cleanched teeth, "I'm fine."

Hinata shrunk back, Akamaru whimpering at her feet. "Did I . . . did I do something wrong?"

He sighed, setting his coffee down and feeling strangely guilty. "No. It's just . . . I'm sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug, surprising even himself, but didn't let go either. She stiffened for a moment but relaxed against him, her arms coming up to hug him back. He breathed out slowly, burying his nose in her shoulder, which smelt wonderfully of sandalwood and lavender.

She rubbed his back soothingly, blushing at his closeness. Whatever it was that had spooked him had her spooked too. The only Sasuke she knew was the one who was cynical and sarcastic and full of arrogance. But this side, this side was a little more personal. Her logic kicked in and she bit her lip.

Maybe they were going too fast?

-

"Akamaru, no." Hinata slid the roll of shimmery lime-green denim out from under his paw, sighing softly in the warm glow of her store. "This is for clothes. And you don't wear clothes."

He cocked his head, his dark eyes watching as she cut out several squares, all of them in varying sizes before shoving to roll back onto the first of five racks and picking up one with glittery purple denim. Her lavender-tinted eyes fell on her Tweety Bird watch face before she slipped it off her wrist and dropped it into her large beach bag, the only bag she could find that would fit most her stuff. Barely two in the morning and she had only finished three pairs of pants.

With a tired sigh, she started on the fourth pair, feeling drained and wired as she arranged the cut pieces of bright orange, dark purple, lime-green, buttery yellow, sky blue and another soft, paler yellow in front of her. The incident from earlier bounced around her tired mind, leaving her wondering just what had Sasuke so uptight. Normally, whenever she saw him, he was composed and usual brimming with sarcasm. And normally, she could deal with that, because it was never really meant to hurt her. It was just the way he was.

Frustration stamped itself onto her features in the form of a scowl as she bent her head, working the sewing machine in her favor. These pants were probably the only thing people came in the store for these days. Just to look at the famous colors of denim she had managed to get them died in. Every color from jade green, cherry blossom pink, sunset orange, and even the plain blue jean denim, which was always a classic. Sometimes she got them in different washes too. How cool. For the person who was wearing them anyways.

It was just hard work for her. But it was well worth it.

She swiveled on her cushioned chair and slid across the smooth concrete of the back room a.k.a her studio. She couldn't go home because they were _still_ working on roof, much to Sasuke's disappointment, and wouldn't be done for the next three days, as the man had told her. And if things got worst, like her worst-case scenario demonstrated, she would be staying with Sasuke for the next week.

Akamaru whined beside her and she blinked, pulling out of her thoughts. She held the finished pair in her hands and glanced down at her wrist, only to find the watch gone. All the better. That meant she had unlimited time. Maybe she could get six done tonight. Or maybe eight? That would be setting a record. Smiling to herself, she pulled another roll of dark rinse denim off the third rack and tucked a roll of sunset red under her other arm.

* * *

Hey, you made it to the end! Good for you!

I hoped you enjoyed! I know I did! XD Anywho, please don't hesitate to tell me I missed something. The writing program on this computer SUCKS so I need to know how I can get better!

Love ya 'cause ya love me! ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	8. Chapter 8

"_Onee-san_?"

Hinata snapped up, wiping drool from the side of her mouth. Her eyes landed on Hanabi who stared at her, a white paper bag in her manicured hands. Hinata blushed, looking to Akamaru who was sleeping soundly by her foot. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep in her studio. But staying up all night to finish a pair of pants tended to do that to people.

Hanabi shook her head slowly, pulling up a chair. "Where have you been? I thought you had been kidnapped or something! I mean, your apartment is in shambles! And you weren't anywhere in sight! I even checked with Shino. But he couldn't tell me anything either."

Hinata rubbed the kink in her neck, nodding guiltily. "Um, yeah. I haven't told anyone." She would have added _Namely for the fact that everyone I_ _know would kill Sasuke._ But that would then have guaranteed his death.

"So where were you?" Hanabi asked, reaching down to scratch Akamaru behind his ear.

"At another friend's house," Hinata mumbled, reaching for the next tile of fabric to add to her pants. "No one else I knew had room for me, so I stayed with them."

"Who's _them_?" Hanabi frowned, watching as Hinata eased the unfinished pants under the sewing needle. "Do I know them?"

"No. They're friends . . . from the company." She bit her lip, hoping it looked like she was concentrating on the sewing machine. The lie was so evident, Hanabi was sure to have caught it. Hinata barely kept in touch with her father. Why would she want to be reminded of his tyranny by staying friends with anyone from there?

"Oh." Hanabi shrugged. "Okay. Just tell me next time."

Hinata let out a sigh, holding up the pants to hide her relieved expression. "I promise." She dropped the pants on the table and quickly folded them, adding them to the six beside her. That would mean she had finished seven. Not exactly eight but close enough.

"So how's Sasuke?" Hanabi smirked as her sister's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "I know it's only been a week and half, but you guys are pretty good, right?"

Hinata nodded, her mind transferring her right back to that angry look. He had seemed . . . so scared only to turn around and get frustrated with her. She played with a loose thread, twisting it around her finger. Whatever it was she had done, she wished she could take it back.

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, looking to Hanabi before shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." She smiled, sliding a pair of pants towards her. "I made you a pair. I thought you might like a them before they debut in the store window."

Hanabi laughed, stuffing the pants into her large red leather Prada tote. "Thanks!" She stood up and placed a kiss on Hinata's cheek. "I'll see you soon, m'kay?"

"Okay." Hinata watched her leave before dropping the smile and closing her eyes. Akamaru whined beside her foot and she picked up the leash, wrapping it around her delicate fist. "Let's head back. Sasuke's sure to be wondering where we are."

"Found you."

She jumped as Sasuke walked through the front door. "How did you get here?"

He studied a pair of dark rinse jeans, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger. "Simple; I followed the red convertible here."

"Hanabi's car?"

"Yeah. Whatever her name is."

Hinata dropped Akamaru's leash, looking to her feet. "She was the one that made me sign up, you know."

"For the site?" He looked at the bare plum-colored walls. "What for? I doubt you needed it." Sasuke almost slapped himself for that. Words like those were meant to be in romantic comedies, not in real life. He glanced at her and frowned. Her face looked like a ripe tomato. His eyes followed the red, which disappeared under the collar of her polo . . .

"You want to get breakfast?" he said quickly, looking away, before she could even begin to guess where his mind was going. "My treat."

She smiled softly and he got another glimpse of her neck. "Okay. Let me get my jacket."

-

Hinata watched him for any sign of angriness. Sure, he had said he was sorry. But she still didn't understand what had happened. One second, he was spacing out, the next he was glaring at her. And the one after he was holding her close. Her eyes fell on the pancake in front of her. The poor thing was doused in syrup, whip cream and butter.

Sasuke stared out the window, watching the people walking by. He hadn't even touched his food yet. If she could remember correctly, he didn't like sweet things. She shifted in her seat, picking at the pancake. This man was a total mystery to her, and yet they were living together, dating and sleeping in the same house.

Akamaru rested his head on his paws, sitting beside her chair. The occasional waiter had to step over him, but they didn't seem to mind. In fact, they gave him the occasional rub or pat. Akamaru even got a few milk bones out of them. She turned her gaze on her tote, which had a small zip lock baggie of milk bones. Plus, Akamaru's heart meds, which he should be taking right now.

"Akamaru-kun," she mumbled softly, digging the bottle out. Akamaru made what could have been a considered a face at her, but obeyed silently. She held the heart medication out on her open palm and he hesitated before running his tongue slowly over the med, licking it up. If Kiba were here, he would have cringed with pain as Akamaru went into a sneezing fit.

Hinata rubbed his head sympathetically, smiling softly. "I know, but they're good for you. You have to eat them or else you won't live long enough to see Kiba-kun's children."

Sasuke snorted and she blushed, realizing she was talking to an animal. She kept her eyes trained on Akamaru, rubbing that special spot where his ear met his skull. He whimpered softly, setting a paw on her royal purple felt ballet flat.

"Who's _Kiba-kun?_" Sasuke asked, stirring sugar into his black coffee.

"A friend," Hinata practically whispered, still petting Akamaru. "He's Akamaru's owner, though, the way they act, Akamaru is more of his best friend. Akamaru's a good boy." She smiled softly, using both hands to give Akamaru a belly rub. "He's a _very_ good boy."

Sasuke watched as Akamaru withered happily under Hinata's touch, feeling slightly jealousy. "Hmm. Cute."

Hinata nodded, glancing at him for the first time since they walked in the café. "Yeah. He is."

Sasuke decided not to say anything. He was referring to her, but she didn't need to know that. It was too soon anyways. Way too soon.

-

Sasuke froze, a cherry tomato just inches from touching his tongue. The produce bag swung from his hand and he quickly dropped the tomato back in, his onyx eyes sweeping over the street. It was drizzling now, instead of the steady stream of sunlight this morning. But even so, he had the feeling _someone_ was watching him.

He quickly whipped around, his eyes wide as he bolted inside. Even in the lobby, he still felt watched, almost as if everyone was looking at him. But the receptionist and just about every person in the damn building knew he lived here and was use to his presence. Sasuke hadn't felt watched in . . . _years_. Since he was sixteen and moved here.

His phone began ringing and he started, digging it out of his blue windbreaker pocket. And then his breath caught in his throat. His thumb dug under the cover, his eyes scanning the lobby. The name wasn't a mistake. It had to be _him_. Of course it had to be _him_. Only his name would pop up on Sasuke's screen.

"_What do you want?_" he hissed harshly, ripping open his mailbox and cradling the phone against his shoulder.

"Oh, dear baby brother," Itachi chuckled warmly. "That's no way to treat your only living family."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke glanced around, hoping no one had heard his outburst. "Why are you calling me? Why now dammit?"

"Can't I even speak to you?" Itachi's voice turned cold, dangerous. "Or are you _too important_ to talk to me now?"

Sasuke sucked in a breath, brusquely striding towards the elevator. "I want nothing to do with you, Itachi. There's a reason why I left. Leave me alone, goddamn it!"

An old woman shot him a glare as he shoved past her, stepping into the elevator. Itachi spoke warmly, "I know. But if I were you, I'd look out. Mr. Hyuga might find out what's going on with his eldest daughter._ I wouldn't upset me if I were you_."

Sasuke stared at the buttons, his heart pounding in his chest. "How did . . . How did you know about Hinata?"

"Oh, my sweet, baby brother. So innocent and naive. You should know I know everything. My eyes and my ears are everywhere. Don't think you're safe for a _minute_."

"_You're lying_." Sasuke swept out of the elevator, his strides long and heavy. Itachi had to be lying. He couldn't possibly know about Hinata. Sasuke grinded his teeth in anger. "You leave Hinata alone. She did nothing to you, do you understand?!"

"What's this?" Itachi chuckled again. "You _care_ for her? How shocking!" He chuckled again.

Sasuke stopped in front of his door, breathing heavily. His adrenaline had kicked in. "So? You leave her alone. She's making a decent living and she deserves to live it, without your stupid ass getting in the fucking way. And fucking quit calling me. goddammit." He hung up before Itachi could say anything more.

Hinata jumped up from his stool, having been looking at his latest set, her eyes wide and steaming mug of soymilk and caramel clasped in her delicate hands. Her indigo hair was down in glistening waves from a recent shower, framing her heart-shaped face and wide eyes. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She frowned as he harshly dropped the bag of produce on the kitchen table. "Are you . . . are you okay?"

He looked at her and sighed, taking off his jacket and revealing his brown oxford and black wife-beater. "I'm fine." He glanced at the stove clock. "Let's go out tonight. Naruto said he and that loudmouthed stick were going to somewhere for dinner. We'll go with them."

Hinata nodded slowly, watching him with hidden concern. "Okay."

She gasped as he reached out and pulled her close, his heart slowing on contact with her. "Yeah. Okay."

He really hoped things were going to be okay. With Itachi back, there was no telling what he would do. It was only a matter of time before she would be leaving him anyways. He probably shouldn't get too attached to her.

* * *

This is probably longest chapter I've written for this story so far. :] I hoped you enjoyed.

I know I sure did XD

But anyways, this story is going to be longer than the 12 chappies I was going for. I was never one for short stories XD

Keep reading! Because there will most certainly be a twist XD

Me love ya 'cause you love ya me~ CocoaAngel95


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter! Aren't you just so happy?

I know I am!

So, here's chapter 9! I know you guys have been waiting a long time! I was away . . . On a camping trip for 3 days. And I was able to come up with this!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Sasu-teme!" Naruto grinned brightly, wrapping Hinata in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Sasuke promptly shoved Naruto off of Hinata, his glare murderous. "Can you go one minute without _touching_ someone?"

Ino giggled slyly, eyeing Sasuke. "Oh, what? Are you _jealous_? Never thought I'd see the day _you_ got jealous."

Hinata blushed as Sasuke flipped Ino the bird. Already, she got the impression that coming with these two to dinner was a bad idea. But Chouji's restaurant was debuting tonight and it was nice to support friends. Or friends of Ino anyway. But an act of kindness was much better than sitting at home and watching people rave about it on the television.

Ino smoothed a hand over her tight navy mini halter dress, her bright blue eyes sparkling happily. "You should have seen Chouji's face! He was so happy to finally open up his restaurant. I guess working for his dad taught him something after all."

Naruto nodded, placing an arm around Ino's shoulders. "We'll be here for the whole thing. Chouji's cool, you'll like him, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded, feeling slightly exposed in her own midnight black sheath dress that kissed the pointed tips of Hanabi's black velvet mules. Sasuke brushed past the couple, urging her with his eyes to put a move on. She didn't have to think twice, instead pressing as close to him as she could without seeming clingy. Another rule by Hanabi.

Ino tapped her arm, smiling brightly at the chance for some gossip. "So, tell me how you guys met."

"Nunya," Sasuke said, wrapping his fingers around Hinata's bicep and pulling her close.

"Nunya?" Ino echoed in confusion. Sasuke scowled, an arm around Hinata's waist as he spun around. "That's right; nunya business."

"Hey, teme," Naruto glared at him as Ino's face contorted in suppressed anger, "that's no way to talk to my girlfriend!"

"Guys," Hinata said softly, clutching the leather strap of her black hobo bag.

"Yeah!" Ino huffed. "What is your problem, _teme_? I asked a simple question. No need to get all pissy!"

"Guys, this isn't necessary," Hinata spoke a little louder, but to no effect.

"Shut up you over processed stick," Sasuke shot back, his scowl dark. "It's none of your business, like I said before."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata practically pleaded, her fingers closing around Sasuke's. "Can't we just get a table and sit down?"

All three grew quiet, looking to Hinata. She kept her eyes trained on Sasuke, feeling the heat spread up her neck. It wasn't enough that she had to deal with Sasuke and Naruto's fighting, but his girlfriend's as well. Wasn't there anywhere she could get some peace and quiet?

She took a deep breath, tightening her grip on Sasuke's coat sleeve. "We are here to congratulate Chouji-san. Shouldn't we be happy for him and his success, instead of bickering with each other?" She lowered her eyes to the floor, shifting uncomfortably in her shoes, her voice barely above a whisper. "That's what I think anyways."

"Yeah, teme," Naruto mumbled. Ino sighed, slapping the back of his head. "Didn't Hinata-chan just get done saying that we shouldn't be picking fights? How stupid are you?"

"Ma-aw, that hurt," Naruto whined, rubbing his head. "Why does every woman I meet have to slap me?"

"S and M," Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. "Can we go sit now?"

"Yes." Hinata looped her elbow with his. "Let's sit down."

-

"I'm never doing that again," Sasuke stated the minute they were in the safety of his black Pontiac G5. "Not ever. Next time, it will be with your friends. Or by ourselves."

Hinata smiled, watching as he yanked the gearshift into drive before peeling out of the parking lot. "At least the food was nice. Ino must be so proud of Chouji-san. They sure looked close."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, pumping the gas.

"You didn't think the food was good?" Hinata frowned softly. "Or you don't care?"

"I don't care."

She sighed, brushing back her side swept bangs. With her hair in a messy updo, she hadn't had to worry about her hair getting in her food. But she still had Sasuke's attitude to deal with and that wasn't easily fixable like her hair was. Just like everything else in her life.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said after a while, turning to look out the window. Fatigue set in and all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Tomorrow, she went to check up on her apartment. Or maybe just go look for another place all together. Hanabi had said there was another apartment empty across from hers.

The silence engulfing the car didn't come close to comfortable. Sasuke shifted tensely in his seat, wondering how cold Hinata could get. He knew her sister (Who didn't know the fashion/art critic/business woman?) was feisty and just as scary in person as in her YouTube account videos. Many a times she had given his art a thumbs up, but she always had something to get him on.

He sighed inaudibly, sitting back and letting his hand drop to his lap. It used to be he wouldn't deal with a Hyuga unless he had to. In his mind, and just about everyone else's, Hyugans were arrogant and too prideful for their own good. They wouldn't even give out the name of a murderer if they were even _cousins_ of the Hyuga.

But Hinata changed all that. She was totally different from his original mind set. She was quiet, shy and had the lowest self-esteem he had ever seen. Or that's what her page had said. There wasn't a lot she did. And she wasn't outgoing. But her clothing shop was her life and her _lifeline_. Without it, she'd be headed right back to her father's side, manning a company that she felt she was too inadequate to control.

Rolling his free shoulder, he stared at the red traffic light. Hinata was slumped against the window, asleep. Every time she breathed out, the window fogged, and every time she breathed in, it cleared up. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering how much she had really gone through to get where she was. It must have been tough to have your father call you every insulting name under the rising sun. But then again, he had gone through the same thing. Until that day . . .

Suddenly, the sky was light up by lightening and he blinked, watching as her back stiffened, her eyes clamping shut. He could see her breath quicken as her fingers tightened around the strap of her bag, her eyes fluttering open then shut. Thick black lashes fanned her ivory cheeks as she took deep breaths, unsuccessfully trying to calm her racing heart.

The light changed and Sasuke drove carefully, rain slamming into the car's windshield. The next strike sent shivers down his back as Hinata stiffened again, her eyes focused on her lap. He had the feeling that whenever lightening striked, she was reminded of Hiashi's harsh words. That was probably why she hated lightening, but loved the rain. Rain was soothing, like a lullaby . . .

"My mother used to love the rain," he muttered, ignoring the stab of pain going through his chest.

Hinata's eyes snapped towards him, before cringing as the next one came crashing down. "R-really?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes trained forward. "She used to say it was God watering his plants, cleaning the air. If it wasn't raining, she was singing a lullaby about the rain."

She looked back to her lap. "My . . . my mother died before I could really actually remember her. But I do remember her voice. She used to sing about the rain too."

"Do you know the words? I forget."

She shook her head, her fingers lacing together in her lap. "I don't. I just know the lullaby was about the rain."

"Oh." Sasuke pulled into his parking spot in front of the apartment building and tossed Hinata his jacket. "Use that to cover yourself. That dress doesn't look like it can stand this rain."

She smiled. "Arigato."

"Don't mention it." He slid out, crossing the front and opening the door. Another crash and Hinata was scurrying past him, towards the lobby's doors. He didn't blame her. Being out this kind of weather would scare anyone half to death.

* * *

So, you've reached the end! Did you enjoy it?

I hope you did! 'Cause I know I did XD

Anyways, I was thinking this is going to be hitting M soon. Anyone have objections to that?

Tell me if you do. Of course, it's not going to be, you know, really soon, but I'm thinking about it.

Or do you think they're moving too fast? Tell me and I'll see what I can do!

I'm outtie~ CocoaAngel95


	10. Chapter 10

Another long chapter! In one day! Aren't you just so happy?

I have to say, I don't own any of the Naruto charactors. But I do own Yumi. You'll found out soon enough.

And no, it has nothing to do with Sasuke XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata watched as Akamaru stretched out in the sunlight, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked pleased with the fact that he could stretch out in the sunlight. The whole wall of windows in Sasuke's apartment was nice and modern-looking. She turned her gaze on the view out of the one-way windows. Did that apartment have a wall of windows? _One-way_ windows?

She tilted her head, cupping the mug of steaming milk in her hands, watching the bay glitter across from her. How much would it cost to live there? Her place was usually seven hundred thousand yen a month. She nibbled her lip. That had been a steal really. And the shop was getting more popular. Could she really afford it?

Akamaru whined and she used her foot to rub his belly. What about the shop though? She had to pay two sets of bills, and Hiashi wasn't exactly helping her either. He had offered her an accountant, but math had always been her strong suit. Especially measuring things. Rounding up and rounding to the nearest thousandth. She bit her lip again.

The money was a big issue here. Could she actually afford to buy anything? She needed more materials before she got anything else. The shop needed something other than painted walls. Sure, the burgundy with the plum-colored stripe was a nice touch, but there was something missing. The shop just wasn't done until the walls got what they needed.

And then her apartment. She didn't really have any furniture. Mostly because she was at the shop most of the time. What was the use of a sofa if she wasn't going to sit on it? And she didn't have many photos either. There was one of Kiba, Shino and her at the beach from a few years back in college, the one of her, Hanabi and Neji in front of the door to her shop, which she had just bought, the one of her graduating from college, everyone gathered around her.

Her eyes fell to the cars racing down the street below her. The apartment wasn't up high enough to make them seem like ants, but they were still pretty high in the air. She pressed her forehead to the cool glass, stepping over Akamaru. But it did nothing to sooth her racing mind. She knew money, especially since Hiashi had made sure they had lots of it and knew how to use it wisely. Not even Hanabi was illiterate in these teachings. So she knew she didn't have a lot to work with it. The shop wasn't racking in the millions, like the magazines kept saying she did.

There certainly was a way around this, right? She had always come through before, hadn't she? To every problem, there was a solution, somewhere. Sometimes, it took a while to find it, but it was always there, just waiting to be picked up. She closed her eyes, repeating that mantra. To every problem, there was a solution. To every problem, there was a solution.

Akamaru whined beneath her and she blinked, straightening. First, she needed to know what she was getting herself into. If the apartment was anything like Hanabi's, then she could surely make plans for it. She bit her lip, looking to Akamaru. "How would you like to go for a walk?"

-

Hinata nibbled her lip, tugging her ponytail tighter. Sitting in the office of a real state agent hadn't exactly been her ideal way of spending such a nice morning. But Hanabi had referred Keito Yumi to her. And Hanabi was usually a good judge of character. The only reason Konohamaru was still around was because he knew how to treat her. Smart boy, he was.

Akamaru whimpered at her feet and she dug into her Roxy canvas bag, pulling out a milk bone. Just as he snatched it from her fingers, a woman with glossy auburn hair in a loose chignon and an elegant white pants suit, walked in, smiling brightly. Her gray eyes landed on Akamaru and Hinata could see the disgust shot through her eyes before they turned onto her lilac-colored ones and filled with fake cheeriness.

Hinata stood suddenly, before the woman could say anything. "I seem to be in the wrong place." She bowed quickly, mumbling softly. "I apologize for wasting your time."

"W-wait!" the woman began towards her but Hinata was much quicker than her in a pair of black felt ballet flats. She was out the door and down the street before the woman could even catch her. Her stomach gurgled with anger as she tugged on Akamaru's leash, her gaze unforgiving. Referred or not, Yumi had no right to treat Akamaru like a mutt. In fact, he was purebred. The Inuzuka were known for their animals, the best of the purebred. Akamaru was no _mutt_. And he certainly didn't deserve to be treated like one.

"I am so angry," Hinata huffed, looking to Akamaru as she flopped back on a bench. "That woman had no right to look at you like that, Akamaru-kun." She reached forward and adjusted his homemade collar, which she had made. "You are no mutt. You are the cutest, nicest, friendliest dog I have ever met. And you don't deserve to be treated like that."

He barked in agreement, hopping up on the bench beside her. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his fur. She hadn't felt this angry since the last time she had talked to Hiashi, which had been over three years ago. That look in his opulence eyes was similar to that Yumi woman's. It had told Hinata all she needed to know. She was an outcast, a mutt. She didn't deserve to be treated like the purebred she was.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she took a shaky breath. Hiashi had said all those things without moving his lips. All it took was a simple look and she had burst into angry tears, bolting out of his house and his life. All she had with her that day was a duffle bag of clothes and enough money to buy her a motel room and get a job. She had never felt so low as the day she turned on the television and found him explaining how he felt no sympathy for her current position.

"God," she hiccupped, hating how her voice was husky and weak sounding. "I hate this. I can't _hate_ him. He's my father, you know. But I can't deal all this . . . all this drama. Why can't something go right for once? Why can't I be the one who wins in the end?"

Akamaru whimpered with her, resting a paw on her knee. Her sorrow was so tangible it almost hurt to be near her. Hinata pressed her face into his fur again, hoping it could dry her tears faster. "You're so lucky, Akamaru. Kiba feeds, loves you, takes great care of you, and certainly doesn't judge you. My father hasn't done one of those things. Not since the day I was born. Hanabi and Neji have always been his children, but never me. Not me. I'm not . . . I'm not worthy enough."

Her shoulders trembled as she cried silently. There wasn't one thing in the world she hated more. Crying was a sign of weakness. And with her luck these days, Hiashi would drive by in his perfect Jaguar. He would probably step out and pull her into the back of the car, saying he was tried of her shit and she was going back to the company. That thought made her cry harder. He probably wouldn't even notice Akamaru stumbling in after her. All he cared about was himself. In Hiashi's mind, it was me, myself and I.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she gasped, looking up. Her eyes widened as lilac meet onyx black. That face looked so familiar, and yet not. Maturity lines framed that straight nose. Full lips were teased into a soft, comforting smirk. Raven-fine hair was so long it had to be pulled back in a ponytail. It wasn't Sasuke but it was . . .

"My dear, are you hurt?" a deep, velvety voice swam through her head as she tried to come up with a name to match a face that warm, that inviting. "Why are you crying?"

Hinata swallowed loudly, blinking as tears slid down her cheeks. "N-no, I'm fine." she looked to her lap, her voice cracking. "A-actually, no, I'm . . . I'm . . .I'm not fine." She burst into tears again, only to feel something satiny rubbing against her cheek.

The man sat beside her on the bench, cupping her chin and wiping her face with a dark blue silk monogrammed handkerchief. "I'm sorry, my dear. Would you like to talk about it?"

She sniffled, averting her gaze. "I'm sure y-you have better t-things to d-do than d-deal with m-my dramatics, s-sir."

"Please, call me Itachi. And as for my day, I wouldn't mind listening." He watched her until her eyes connected with his again, a soft smile gracing his lips. "And what is _your_ name, my dear?"

She sniffled again, scratching Akamaru absentmindedly. "Hinata." No doubt if she used her last name, he would listen for his own benefit. Maybe Hiashi had sent him to spy on her. He wasn't exactly above that type of thing. And he hadn't used his last name either.

He stood and held out a hand to her, stuffing the soaked handkerchief back into his black jacket pocket. "How does a cup of jasmine tea sound? I know a wonderful little teahouse around here that serves amazing yokan, if you like."

She bit her lip, nodding softly. Taking his hand, he helped her stand and even took Akamaru's leash. Sasuke hadn't even done that. Her shoulders fell as she thought about him. They were still dating. But they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, yet, right? This couldn't count as cheating, could it?

"Hinata-san," Itachi's velvety voice hit her senses. "Are you alright?"

She looked to him and there was actual concern in his eyes. He didn't look like the type to hit on her. But then again, she had meet shadier men. Hyugans weren't exactly loyal. She knew several men who had divorced women for someone much younger and prettier than the last. But Itachi was . . . Itachi was different. She didn't know how, but he was . . .

-

Sasuke opened the door to find Hinata standing in front of him. Her smile was no where in sight and her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying. He frowned as she swept past him, murmuring a soft "ohayo." That wasn't the normal Hinata he had seen day after day. Something had happened.

"Hinata," he spoke firmly, gaining her attention. "Did something happen? Did the apartment not go to your liking?"

Hinata shook her head, pulling off her purple windbreaker. "No. I didn't . . . I didn't go."

He frowned again, looking to the clock. "But you've been gone for three hours. Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?" He stepped forward, skirting around Akamaru.

It was silent as Hinata started at her bare feet. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and looked to him, her facial expression and eyes blank. "It doesn't matter. I'm back now." She turned away and dropped Akamaru's leash on the floor. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "Okay. Good night . . . Hinata." He looked to Akamaru who looked back at him. "Don't suspect you can tell me anything, can you?"

Akamaru let out a bark and he sighed, reaching down to scratch his head. "I thought so. Let's get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

I bet most of you are going "Oh Shit! Itachi!"

Yeah, I am to XD

But, I have to say, I'm quite pleased with this chapter!

Got any ideas for the next one? Think I need to work on some things?

You know where to find me!

I'm outtie~ CocoaAngel95 :]


	11. Chapter 11

"Hinata."

Sasuke stepped into the back room of the store to find her bent over a light wash denim skirt. She was studiously adding a strip of ruffled slate blue cloth to the bottom, her teeth sinking into her soft pink bottom lip. He studied her for a moment, wondering how she had gone through all that . . . _stuff_ and still found the courage to wake up in the wee hours of morning and come down here. And he thought he was strong. How wrong was he?

"_Hinata_."

She let out a tiny breath, holding up the finished skirt with a soft victorious smile. "That's the tenth one I've made so far. But they don't debut in the store window for at least a week so I should be good." Her eyes fell to the counter where she stored fabrics and worked at. "But you probably don't care about that."

He blinked in surprise as she quickly folded the skirt. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she picked up another skirt; only this one had a strip of shimmery pink cloth attached to the bottom. He eyed her suspiciously before turning away. Apparently, things were about to go south. The honeymoon phase was over. And somehow, he had the strange urge to do something to make her laugh, or smile, or _something_.

His eyes scanned the racks of clothes. She had been busy, making clothes for all shapes and sizes. How she managed to fill the store with so many items and manage to keep them all in stock, he had no clue. But she did. She had resolve bigger than his balls.

"Sasuke-kun."

He cocked an ear towards her, but didn't look. He was having issues controlling his emotions and the evidence was sure to written all over his face.

"Do you . . . Do you have a brother?"

He stiffened almost instantly, the only sound being the blood pumping through his ears. Where had she heard _that_? Who had she been talking to? Who else knew about his family? What was he going to say? What was he going to do? What if she knew?

Slowly, he turned to face her, his face a blank mask. "No."

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked up. "You don't?"

"No. I don't."

She bit her lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Then do you know an . . . Itachi?"

For the briefest moment, he considered telling her everything. And then his logic kicked in. They had only been dating for a full two weeks. He didn't consider her close until she had made it past _six_. He shook his head no, crossing his arms.

She looked back to the counter, a look of betrayal plastered across her face. "Oh."

He frowned, taking the twelve steps to her workstation to confront her. "Why do you ask anyways?"

She shook her head, folding another skirt with a strip of ruffled lime-green cloth attached to the bottom. "No reason."

He snorted. "Cut the crap, Hinata." He switched tactics as she flinched. "I mean, there's always a reason for questions like that."

She looked him right in the eye, her fingers scrunching the shimmery fabric of a lemon yellow strip. "I just wanted to know. You didn't say anything on your profile about a family, so I just . . ." She looked to her hands. "Gomenasi."

He cupped her chin, pulling her gaze back to his. "How did you know about Itachi?" A thousand thoughts raced through his head, panic causing his adrenaline to speed through his veins. But he pushed it aside, focusing on her words.

She couldn't look away as she spoke in a soft voice. "I . . . met a man yesterday . . . after I went to that woman's office . . . and he-." She stopped, ripping her chin from his grasp and turning away. Sasuke was too preoccupied screaming his mind to notice the look of silent betrayal and straight confusion on her face.

_Itachi had talked to Hinata_. Sasuke pressed his palms to the smooth surface of the workstation, his eyes wide with shock. _Itachi had met Hinata._ _Itachi had done something to Hinata_. His stomach lurched as he closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his forehead. _Itachi had told Hinata something . . . something about me. Something to ruin me._

"What did he do?" he gritted out, turning his gaze on Hinata. She gave him her profile, messing with a roll of pink shimmery denim. "Hinata, please tell me what he did to you."

"Nothing," was her soft reply.

He balled his hands into fists, studying her figure. "Then what did he _tell_ you?"

Silence engulfed the room. After a minute, Sasuke snapped back, swiftly spinning around. Hinata bowed her head, hugging herself. For all he knew, she had just talked to Itachi. She didn't have to the heart to tell him she had spent two and a half hours spilling her soul to a complete stranger. And then he had told her about his relationship to Sasuke.

Would it still be considered cheating? They weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, right? They were just . . . dating. People who were dating can't be called boyfriend and girlfriend until they announce it, right? Or maybe there was a waiting period?

"S-sasuke-kun?" she muttered softly, turning to find him just across the workstation. His arms were crossed, with one hand pressed to his temple, his eyes closed. He looked up at her and frowned deeper. Her heart stopped as she looked to her shoes.

"G-gomenasi."

Sasuke blinked, letting his hand drop. "What for?"

She shifted her weight. "I . . . Itachi affered to take me to tea. That's why . . ." she took a shaky breath. "That's why I was late yesterday coming back yesterday." Her bottom lip trembled and Sasuke found it hard not to go around the station and wrap her in a hug. "And I w-want to apologize f-for t-that."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His voice was softer than he had ever managed before. But Hinata had that kind of power. She was already fragile. He had the sensation that yelling and snapping at her would bring her world to a crashing end. Besides, she didn't need another person yelling at her. She had her father for that.

She flinched anyways, before shrugging softly. "I thought . . . I thought you'd be upset with me."

This, he really did come around the workstation. She stiffened at his touch, but immediately relaxed against him, bringing her hands to her face. Sasuke rubbed her back awkwardly in an attempt to sooth her, trying to remember the last time he had touched _anyone_ this intimately. A few months? Possibly a year? Look at his self-control. Amazingly strong it was.

"I'm not angry with you," he muttered after a moment, looking down at her. He sighed heavily, letting his arms drop so that he could run a hand through his hair. "It's just that . . . Itachi and I aren't on the best of terms. And I prefer if you didn't talk to him."

Her face tilted back to look at him. He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to her, watching as she gently wiped her eyes. "Is that . . . Is that okay with you?"

She nodded softly, her eyes focused on her shoes. "Yes. It's . . . I'm fine with it."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before picking up Akamaru's leash. "Then let's go. I know someone who can get you a decent place."

She looked to him, before nodding again. "O-okay."

-

Megumi smiled brightly at Sasuke, complete ignorant of Hinata. "Why, hello, Sasuke! Back already?"

Deliberately, he placed a hand on the small of Hinata's back, ushering her gently towards the woman. "Actually, she needs helping finding a new place to live."

"Oh." Megumi's brown eyes dimmed a little in their cheeriness as she turned to face Hinata. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her beige crew-top and flared denim jeans. "What do you have in mind, Miss . . .?"

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata spoke softly, crossing her arms over her busty chest, wondering why she had picked something so tight. The scoop neck of the shirt practically revealed her black sports bra. "And I'm looking for a two bedroom apartment."

Megumi nodded, gesturing for them to sit down across from her surprisingly organized black desk. "Yes, that would be a good start. Anything else you would like to add before we get started?"

Hinata bit her lip, looking to Sasuke, who had occupied himself with trying to balance a milk bone on Akamaru's nose. "Um, well, a fireplace? And big windows? I would really like a view of the bay."

"Hmm," Megumi clasped her hands together, frowning softly. "Those are hard to come by. And when they do, they're often very expensi-,"

"I'll handle it," Sasuke stated, causing both women to look to him. He held up one finger, then another, as if counting the seconds as Akamaru sat on his hind legs, back straight, balancing the milk bone perfectly on his nose. "Just find a place where she can live and I'll take care of the rest."

"Is that . . . Are you sure?" Hinata asked softly, her eyes focused on his blank expression. Five fingers went down and he smirked, snapping his fingers. Akamaru jerked his head and skillfully caught the milk bone in his mouth, a happy glint in his dark eyes.

"Yep," Sasuke answered, rubbing Akamaru's ears. "Just continue so I can get out of here. I have things to do."

Megumi pursed her lips, looking surprisingly jealous as she twisted in her comfy swivel chair to her flat screen Dell monitor. "Well, if you say so. Let's list what you want Hinata-san and get started."

-

"Here," Sasuke shoved six covered canvases into Hinata's hands the minute they stepped into the drizzly afternoon.

Hinata blinked, looking down at the white covers. "What are they for?"

"Four are for your store, and two are homecoming gifts."

She blinked again, looking to him. "Are you . . . Are you serious?"

"Quite."

He watched as a warm smile spread across her face, hugging the paintings to her chest. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem." He swiveled around and tugged on Akamaru's leash. "Let's get these back to your place."

* * *

Do you honestly think Itachi going to stay away because of what Sasuke said to Hinata?

Well, you're sadly mistaken if you think he is. Respect isn't a common verture with the Uchiha brothers XD

So, Hinata's all confused about the brothers. Are they or are they not? Which one to chose? Which one to believe?

Oh, decisions, decisions, decisions!

Lol, keep reading to find out more! ~CocoaAngel95


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, y'all! I know, it's been so long! 10 DAYS. I have never taken that long before . . . Scratch that . . . In Those Sweet Months has been on haitus for 2 MONTHS so . . .

But enough about that! I have this chapter for you to read!

Enjoy :]

* * *

There have been _plenty_ of times when Sasuke had seen a woman's eyes glaze over. And he had been the main cause for them too. Because ecstasy was a very easy way of doing so. Blue, brown, hazel, jade, emerald, amber, he had seen them all go that glazy, dreamy state. And he had loved being the cause to them all. But there were very rare times where he hadn't even _touched_ the girl and she was sighing in completely happiness.

Now was one of those rare times.

Hinata had _officially_ fallen in love with this dump of an apartment. She hadn't even looked around the barren front room. Just ran straight across the unfinished floor and straight towards the big, floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the front room wall. She had placed her palms on the window, sighed and said in a voice meant for the bedroom, "I want this."

Sasuke gripped Akamaru's leash tighter and shoved his hand deeper into his windbreaker's pocket. God was an unjust man and he was _intent_ on making Sasuke about as comfortable as a snail without its shell. Megumi had clapped her hands, smiling brightly. As if a twenty-minute jog between this apartment and his was enough to separate them forever.

Hinata turned on the heel of her camel (or so she said) to the knee suede contemporary Uggs, her smile big and warm. "How much?"

Megumi blinked, before switching on her fake smile. "Um, well, dear, don't you want to know what's so wonderful about it?"

Hinata stared owlishly at her, as if the thought had never occurred. Sasuke pressed his hand to his forehead, sighing softly. She had been so in love with the fact that it had big _windows_ that she hadn't even noticed they were standing in an unfinished building.

Blushing crimson, she crossed her arms uncomfortably over the chest of her royal purple windbreaker. "Um, please, Megumi-san, go ahead."

Sasuke tuned out, barely listening as Megumi exaggerated everything to sell this cheap dump of a place. But Hinata listened intently as if her life had depended on it. He watched her silently, unconsciously scratching Akamaru's head. Hinata needed this place more than he needed a reason for painting his pretty pictures.

With a sigh, he turned to look out the windows. It was still drizzling, even though it was uncommon during this time of year. It had been for the last week they had been house hunting. They had only hit up about five places, but Hinata had loved this one from the very start. And since it was a construction in the process, if she bought it, she could get it done up the way she wanted.

How incredibly, _amazingly_ awesome.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata stared up at him, her eyes wide with both excitement and the mere joy having a new place to live. "What do you think?"

"Think about what?" he blinked slowly, watching as her smile turned into a little frown.

"You weren't pay attention?"

Sasuke ignored Megumi's jealous look as he shook his head. "Nope."

Hinata sighed, turning to look at the windows. "It's unfinished . . ."

"And?"

She chewed her lip. "It's going to cost a lot . . ."

"So?"

"Are you sure though?" she mumbled softly.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Hinata, just do the paperwork."

"But-,"

He gently pushed her towards Megumi, his onyx eyes serious. "Just do the paperwork. And I'll handle the funds."

For a moment, she just watched him, as if she were trying to find the lie in his eyes or his voice. But there was none. He was dead serious, and dead intent on giving her the money to pay for a new place.

She gave a short nod and turned to Megumi, who had waited impatiently. Sasuke turned back towards the windows, setting his features into a blank stare, Akamaru sitting silently beside him. Hinata may have thought he didn't give a damn for her, but with Itachi around, he couldn't help but worry. His brother was intent on making sure whatever success and reputation he had built would crumble to the ground, and he would make sure it happened slowly and surely, so that Sasuke had no where to turn.

Itachi was intent on ruining his life and if Sasuke didn't do something to stop him _soon_, something _bad_, something really, _really_ bad was going to happen. And he couldn't help but hope that it wasn't _Hinata_ who it happened to. He just hoped the buzzing at the back of his skull was wrong.

-

Itachi.

Sasuke froze, whipping his head around as they walked back to his car. That feeling of being watched was too strong for him not to notice. Ignoring Hinata's questioning gaze, he yanked open the back door, barely missing Akamaru's leash as he slammed it shut again. His stomach lurched and managed to get to the driver's side door before heaving his lunch onto the sidewalk.

Hinata was out in two seconds flat, kneeling beside him with a worried look. Without a word, she dug out a travel sized pack of tissues from her shoulder bag and handed it to him, biting her lap. And without a word, he wiped his mouth and dumped the tissue into the nearest garbage bin.

His eyes scanned the immediate area and he cracked his knuckled nervously. Itachi was somewhere near. But he was hiding. Sasuke grinded his teeth so hard his jaw began aching. That rat bastard. How many times had he told him to fuck off?

"Sasuke-kun . . ." Hinata pressed a hand to his forehead, standing on tiptoe, her face full of concern and worry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he murmured, folding his arms. She rocked back on her heels, looking him in the eye. He knew what she was thinking. He was far from okay. He was paranoid. And he had just heaved his lunch all over the ground. That wasn't the behavior of a normal person. Normal people don't parade around town, their eyes darting about and upchucking on the sidewalk.

He sighed, turning away from her concerned gaze. It reminded him too much of his mother. A stab of pain cut through his chest. The familiar burning of tears behind his eyes started up. Too many memories passed before his eyes in startling clarity. His mother, his father, his family, the whole compound. His friends, his aunt, his uncle, and the kids he played with during recess.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he stalked towards the car and practically ripped the driver's side door off its hinges. Hinata sat silently beside him, the concern written all over her face.

"Let's go shopping," he offered, heading away from home. He didn't think going there at this time would make him feel any better. "We can get you new furniture or something."

"Are you sure?" He cringed inwardly. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He snorted and watched as she turned her head towards the window. "You deserve it. And I have money to blow."

Yeah. Showering her with money and pretty things was definitely going to make _him_ feel better.

* * *

You must hate me by now XD But I'm sorry! I got stuck!

See, people KNOW when I have writer's block. Some people may take days to complete a chapter, maybe a MONTH, which bugs me to NO end

But it took me 10 DAYS to come up with a crappy ass CHAPTER.

Oh, how nice am I? XD

Anyways, I'm gonna work on the seconds. You're gonna have to give me a few hours XD


	13. Chapter 13

You have glorious Jay-Boogie to thank for this! He/She/It reminded me that I have a duty to keep!

And after 10 agonizing, lip-bitting, stress-creating (on my part) days, I believe this is adequate enough XD

So, Jay-Boogie, this is for you! For being frank and not giving a damn for my feelings XD

Nah, just joking. But thanks anyways^^ :]

* * *

Hinata bit her lip, very aware of the fact that Sasuke was holding her _hips_. She was _supposed_ to be hanging up the paintings, but she had barely hammered in the nail when she started wobbling on the step stool. So Sasuke had offered to do it for her, but she said no. So he just held her _hips_. Which was doing a bad job of helping her focus. It was almost as bad as the step stool wobbling underneath her feet. She glanced at Akamaru who raised an ear as if he were raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Her face flushed in embarrassment as she turned back to her previous engagement. Even Akamaru was able to see her keen sense of touch. Or was just aware of the fact that she was very aware of Sasuke's hands holding her hips to keep her steady.

Actually, he wasn't holding her hips. No, what he was _really_ doing was holding the stepladder steady with one hand while keeping another steady on her hip, because she was standing on tiptoe and despite the three years of doing ballet, she was wobbly.

After a full thirty seconds of her just standing there, arms poised to hammer in the nail and wobbling like crazy, she sighed, dropping her arms. "All right. You do it.

He smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Told you so."

She blushed, popping a cherry Tootsie Pop in her mouth. He stepped up as she watched the muscles play under his white-and-black-striped polo. She hadn't noticed before how toned he was. Hanabi would have appreciated that. Hinata felt her skin warm up as the blood rushed to her face. She shouldn't have thought that. It was going to guarantee _something_ was going to happen.

And something did happen.

Just as Sasuke was hanging up the last and her most favorite painting –it was a beautiful picture of a ball of pure golden yellow, surrounded by red and orange and pink swirls on a white canvas- when the store door opened. She had closed the shop to get it all cleaned up and possibly rearrange some stuff, so there was no reason for someone to be walking in. Her heart skipped a beat as she went through the list of people who could possibly have a key to her shop.

Her father, even though he never used it . . .

Hanabi . . .

Kiba . . .

Shino . . .

TenTen . . .

"Hinata."

She closed her eyes and hunched her shoulders up. _Neji-niisan_.

Sasuke stepped down and the look in his eyes let her know what he was thinking about the icy cool baritone of her cousin's voice. A dark blush dusted her features as she slowly turned to face her cousin. The guilt was written all over her face. She hadn't called him in over _eight months_.

Neji was glaring at Sasuke, and since both were about a foot taller than her, it wasn't hard to talk to her without looking at her. Sasuke crossed his arms, shifting his posture to stand a bit closer to Hinata. Neji crossed _his_ arms and raised an expectant eyebrow, which was directed at Hinata, despite the fact that he was staring down the Uchiha beside her.

Hinata bit her lip, looking through her eyelashes at her older cousin. "H-hi, Neji-niisan." Smiling nervously, she walked over towards him, arms outstretched for a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Mmm," he replied, giving her a hug but watching Sasuke suspiciously. "I have something to tell you, actually. But that can wait. I've been looking for you since a _month and a half_ ago. Where have you _been_?" His crossed his arms again, frowning softly. "There are rumors sprouting, and Hiashi isn't exactly happy to hear them."

"Oh?" She bit her lip and turned to Sasuke, a helpless look in her eyes. She wasn't exactly keen on giving Neji the story on where she had been staying. Clearing her throat, she nervously twiddled her thumbs, looking for an escape route or at least something to keep him off her back. "W-what kind of r-rumors are th-they, Neji-niisan? I'm s-sure they're not th-that bad . . ." She cringed because the tabloids could be pretty brutal when they didn't have enough facts, which was usually _all the time._

He pressed his lips together, and for a few short moments, his normally pale face seemed to color crimson, but it was shoved back almost as soon as it came. With a shake of his head, he dismissed her comment. "They don't matter, or at least you don't need to know what they say. All you need to know is that Hiashi is looking for you, and he wants to know what's going on. _Immediately_."

Hinata blanched, her stomach tying itself into knots. "So . . . you're here to escort me to him?" Her voice was small, scared. She hated being taken back to that cold, desolate place that was a pathetice excuse of a home. Hadn't it been enough that she had gone back nearly twice a week since she left up until she bought the shop?

"I don't think that's necessary," Sasuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder. A shiver raked her body and she hugged herself, swallowing around the growing, cottony lump in her throat. He looked to Neji, who was practically drilling a hole through him with a glare. "Can't you tell him to lay off?"

"I have," Neji said sharply. "And in as many ways as possible as so to keep my job. But unfortunately, Hiashi doesn't work that way. He needs to be in complete control before he's confident enough to leave her alone." He sighed, tension knotting his shoulders. "He's intent on seeing Hinata."

Hinata swallowed loudly, and Sasuke had the push back the urge to embrace her. She wasn't exactly used to the idea yet. After a moment, she spoke again, her voice quaky and small. "So what do we do then?"

Neji glanced over his shoulder again, looking to the black Aston Martin V8 Vantage idling outside the door. "If he doesn't see you at his office, then I guess it would be at the dinner party."

Hinata and Sasuke blinked, staring at him. Neji cracked his knuckles, a ghost of uncertainty creasing his brow. "Yes. Hiashi is throwing a dinner party and he's got everybody on the list. Especially new clients." He forced himself to look at Hinata, whose healthy pale skin had gone an _unhealthy_ green flush. "If you show up there, with him," he gave a curt nod to Sasuke, "I'm sure he'll find that adequate enough."

Hinata bit her lip, dropping her arms. "I have to go to the dinner party?"

"Yes."

Hinata swallowed for the third time, looking to her silvery ballet flats. "When is it?"

Neji's face seemed to relax, the tension in his shoulders disappearing rapidly. Apparently, this was what he wanted and Hinata had the sneaking suspicion that he had made a deal with Hiashi to get her to come to the dinner party. Her stomach grew hot as he gave her the date and bolted as gracefully as he could out of the shop. Something was going on. And Hiashi was part of it.

"You know what?" Sasuke said, and she jumped, her eyes wide. "He never asked for my name."

Hinata blinked slowly, her heart hammering so fast; she was expecting it to come flying out the chest of her yellow cashmere sweater dress at any moment and flop down on the bamboo floor. "Oh. I'm sorry. No, you weren't properly introduced, were you?"

"No," he said bluntly. Then his eyes seemed soften as he turned to look at her favorite painting. "But that's okay."

She bit her lip, placing a hand on his arm. The urge to let her fingers glide along the fine hair was strong and she pushed it back with an intense blush. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Hiashi . . . Hiashi can be . . . downright _terrible_ at some times. But he is . . . He's my father, whether I like it or not."

Sasuke nodded, seemingly understanding despite his own conditions. With a soft release of breath, she let her hand drop, almost reluctantly, and headed towards the studio. "It's only been a month and a half. He didn't have to go this far to get into my personal life."

He snorted. "Daddy's little girl forever, right?"

She gave a soft laugh, nodding as she headed towards the back. "He has abandonment issues, or so I believe. And if that's not the case, he's just a tyrant in modern day society."

He smirked, following after her. "Good one."

* * *

I know, I know! It was _short_! And I'm _sorry_! But I'm having like the mother of all _Writer's Block_!

Yes, it has been a month and a half, you all know it. What with the house searching and that she was staying with him for a _week_.

I didn't exactly time skip, so be glad :] I know I am!

I need more help! I've got little to go on for the next chaptre! I want to wait a little bit on the dinner party . . .

Any suggestions? ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	14. Chapter 14

You have th wonderful Quiet and Complicated to thank for this! She suggested that Sasuke and Hinata somehow get closer

So, I present to you, chapter 14! Ahead of schedule XD

Enjoy! :]

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, stepping out of his car in front of the apartment building. It was maybe six stories high, and only the top three floors had balconies. It was a hideous blue-green color, which was peeling, with a puke green trim. This thing was an insult to artists everywhere. Whoever thought that went together was sorely mistaken.

And then there were the women. The minute he stepped through the front door, a girl, no older than fifteen, was staring up at him, her and two other girls, who were most likely her friends, smoking on the stairs. He tried, he really did, to ignore them, but the instant he glanced at the mailboxes, they were practically screaming their heads off.

He grimaced as they gathered around him, happily gushing about his artwork. Apparently, they had gone to every gallery he had ever done, and even a few that were out of country. He couldn't even act like he was a different person. The minute he had walked through the door, he had taken of his sunglasses.

One of the girls brushed the sleeve of his leather jacket with her hand and squealed, _loudly_, right beside his ear. That did it. He brushed past them, mumbling his thanks for their support and headed upstairs, to the sixth floor. Fortunately, they didn't follow him upstairs, but he could still hear their delighted squealing, even though he was six stories up.

There were only twelve apartments in all, meaning the apartment doors were adjacent to each other. Which wasn't so bad, because he only had to choose between door number one and door number two. And then he remembered, Hinata liked a nice view. Meaning her apartment would be facing the bay, which meant she was on the left.

He knocked three times, and could hear the clicking of her undoing the locks. Stepping back, he slid on his platinum aviator. Hinata yanked the door open and gasped sharply, stepping back to look up at him. Her opulence eyes widened with surprise, and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form the words necessary to ask why he was at her front door.

He raised an expectant eyebrow at her, hands in his jeans pockets. "Well, can I come in?"

She blushed, stepping out of his way. "Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" he replied, smirking as she blushed darker, closing the door. Glancing around, he let out a low whistle at the clutter. "And I thought were a neater person. It's always the quiet ones, hmm?"

"Well, I didn't know you were coming," she stammered softly, fidgeting in her lavender sweater and red skinny jeans. "And they didn't exactly do a good job of putting my stuff back when they ripped the roof off." She blushed again as he looked at her. "I'll get some tea."

He nodded as she maneuvered through the mess of rolls and boxes towards the kitchenette. Everything seemed to be scattered around, even though she had tried to tidy the place up. Rolls of fabric and naked mannequins leaned against one wall. Clothes and projects were folded neatly and tucked into whatever could hold them.

"At least you try," he commented, sitting cross-legged at her oak kotatsu table, slipping off his jacket. "You do better than me at least."

She blushed again, setting down a tray with a blue tea set. "It's the best I could do, at the moment. But soon, I'll be moving." A small smile tugged at her lips as she sat traditionally beside him, pouring a cup of tea. "I can't wait until my new apartment gets finished. It's so much bigger than this place."

Sasuke nodded, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. "You deserve it. I don't think anyone could live in this place. Maybe a college kid, but this is crazy."

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes turning towards the window. "I was in college when I bought this place. In college and working two jobs. It was the only way I could pay for this place every month." With another soft smile, she stirred her tea gently. "I've done so much here, made so many memories, good and bad, but I have no regrets in leaving this place."

"That's deep."

She laughed, cupping her mug. "That's Hanabi said when I told her."

He took a long sip of the tea and smirked. "So, are you ready?"

She blinked, looking to him. "Ready for what? Are we going somewhere?"

"Precisely." He drank the last of his tea and stood up, motioning towards the hallway that led to her room. "Get your jacket. We'll be late."

"W-what?" She hopped up, a flush of confusion covering her cheeks. "But I'm not dressed to go out!" She blushed darker as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I-I mean, I can't go out dressed like this. Hanabi would kill me!"

Sasuke smirked, placing his hands in his pockets. "We've got ten minutes. Maybe fifteen, if I speed a little bit."

Nodding, she rushed towards the back, tugging her sweater off in the process. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, keeping in his laugh. She had good timing. By the time she had managed to get her sweater off, she had dashed behind the wall.

He consulted his watch and found that in seven minutes, she was back out, dressed in a long-sleeved white Calvin Klein button up blouse, a distressed medium wash denim skirt that reached her ankles and –surprise!- strappy silver heels. She had brushed her hair until it had a certain glow and swiped on a coat clear gloss before sweeping past him out of the front door. He nodded approvingly, because out of all the women he had dated, she could really make a conservative outfit look good.

"So where are we going?" she asked softly, locking the door and sliding her keys into her black hobo bag.

"My gallery opening."

She stopped suddenly and he glanced over his shoulder at her, seeing the surprised look on her face. "What? Are you really that surprised by the fact that I have a gallery opening?"

She blushed, clutching at the strap of her back with both hands. "N-no, I'm just . . . surprised is all. You never said anything about a gallery opening." A smile blossomed across her lips. "Congratulations, Sasuke-kun. You must be so proud of yourself."

"Aren't you proud of me too?" he said teasingly and she blushed again, stammering over her words. And then he remembered the girls at the stairs, and that no doubt they would be waiting for him to be reappear again. Sure enough, they were there, only two others had joined them, and they were all chattering happily.

They all gasped when Hinata and Sasuke appeared before them, their eyes wide with shock. And then the redhead in the black beanie who had "touched" him, grinned at Hinata. "Hi, Hinata-chan! I didn't know you knew Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata blinked and opened her mouth to say something back, but the girl was faster. "Are you two dating? How long has this been going on? How come he's never come here before?" And then they were all in and crowding around them, chattering happily and trying to get them to spill something juicy. They weren't even jealous that Hinata was dating Sasuke. In fact, it made them more ravenous for gossip.

"Okay!" Sasuke said over them. He grabbed Hinata's hand and gently tugged her out of the door, making a quick dash towards his car. She dropped into the front seat, her face flushed as he quickly pulled out. "That was . . .unexpected."

"Well, when you're as awesome as I am, it tends to happen," he said blandly, earning a giggle from her.

-

"These are so . . . _beautiful, _Sasuke-kun," Hinata breathed, folding her hands behind her back. Her eyes looked towards a picture of a big ball of white, supposedly the moon, on a rippling dark blue-green backdrop. She realized it was the reflection of the moon on the water's surface.

"You think so?" he shrugged softly. "I'm just doing what I do best."

She smiled up at him, rocking back on her heels. "And you do it very well." She swept past him towards another painting, this one showing a traditional-style house with a beautiful garden sprawling around it. A stone path led towards the front door, cutting through the bushes and flowers and she felt as if she could walk along that path, smelling the cherry blossoms and freshly cut grass. It was gorgeous.

"That's so wonderful," she whispered, remembering the days Hiashi was actually _nice_. When they used to go the vacation home they had in Okinawa. It was built traditionally, with tatami mats and shoji screens. They had all worn summer yukatas and sandals. But that was when she was younger and her mother was around to sooth Hiashi's anger.

She turned to Sasuke with a soft smile. "I used to have a house like that. But it was only a vacation home, for the summer and breaks. Or whenever Father felt like getting away from it all." With a pained sigh, she stepped back. "But that's before I was unofficially disowned."

His eyebrows practically jumped off his face as she looked to the floor, a blush covering her cheeks. "Unofficially?"

"Hiashi isn't an overprotective father, Sasuke-kun. He's," she cringed as she said the next part, "a control freak."

"For lack of a better term?" he commented and she nodded. Suddenly, people surrounded them, all wanting to congratulate Sasuke on his eighth gallery opening and for winning whatever award he hadn't won at this point. He slipped an arm around Hinata's waist and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I used to live in that house. My mother was a gardener in her spare time."

Hinata blushed, standing closer. "Then that's a painting from your memories?"

"Yep." He guided her out of the group, walking across the gallery towards another painting. It seemed to dominate the whole wall and Hinata's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. A woman in a floor length gown seemed to be standing in the rain in the night, holding a moonflower in her delicate hands. Her long hair seemed to swim in the non-existent breeze, multiple shades of blue, black and purple weaving in and out in her waves.

"_Oh_." She brought her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Sasuke-kun . . . that's . . ."

He smirked, stepping back and letting her enjoy the picture. "You're welcome."

A small smile stretched across her lips, tears brimming her eyes. "Thank you! This means so much to me!" She turned back to the painting and her smiled brightened. Paparazzi swooped down on them as Hinata studied the painting. You couldn't tell it was her, unless you had been to the restaurant debut, like Naruto and Ino had, but there was a close resemblance.

"This is incredible," she stammered out, her fingers running along the brushstrokes. "How long did this take you?"

"A couple of weeks," he answered, pride in his black eyes. "It's probably the biggest piece I've ever done."

"You're amazing."

He blinked, look down at her. She nodded softly, folding her hands behind her back again. "You've got a wonderful talent, Sasuke-kun. I can see you going to very far."

Something close to a smile tugged at his lips as he looked back to the painting. "You're the first person to actually mean that."

* * *

Okay, question!

Do you think Hinata seems a little out of charactor?

Please tell me if you do! I want this to be perfect^^

And!

I feel some lovey lovey coming up! I can't promise when, or what, but it's comin' XD

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	15. Chapter 15

I know you guys have been waiting and I have to say, I'm quite pleased with the way this turned out!

And I think you will agree XD

So, I present to you, Chapter 15!

Enjoy! :]

* * *

"Yo! _Stranger_!"

Hinata jumped with a squeak, the clothes she had been holding falling from her grasp. Whipping around, she came face to face with Kiba, who instantly wrapped his arms around her. A warm laugh was forced out of her lungs as he lifted her off the bamboo floor and squeezed hard, his head resting on her huge bust line.

"Where have you _been_?!" Kiba grinned, dropping her back to the ground. "You weren't answering your phone, so I thought you had been kidnapped or something!"

Hinata smiled, her face flushed with the effort of regaining her breath. "They had to do construction on my roof." His expression changed to one of concern and a flush of embarrassment scorched her cheeks. "It's all right! I stayed . . . with some friends of mine! You needn't worry!"

He frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "You know, Hina-hime, you're not very good at lying."

She blushed again and began to pick up the blouses she had dropped. "D-don't worry about it, Kiba-kun. I'm fine now."

He squatted down beside her, helping her to pick up the clothes. "If you say so. But you know, me and the SITM got your back."

She blinked, snapping up to look at him. "SITM?"

"Yeah, you know, stick in the mud? A.k.a, Aburame Shino."

"Kiba-kun!" She exclaimed, shaking her head and gently folding the blouses. "Why would you call Shino-kun that?"

"What?" Kiba laughed brightly, handing her the blouses. "It's true! He's too serious! And he has like, _no_ emotion."

"I'm right here you know."

Hinata cringed as Kiba squealed loudly, Shino resting a hand on his shoulder. Kiba jumped away from Shino, who raised an eyebrow over Hinata's shoulder, hugging her. "You sound like a pig. Maybe you belong in a barn somewhere."

"S-shut up!" Kiba crossed his arms tightly, shooting a glare at Shino. "Make noise when you walk, dude! You scared me!"

"I did. You just to busy_ insulting me_ to notice that I was right behind you." Shino crossed his arms and stared at Kiba from behind his glasses. "SITM, hmm?"

"I was just joking," Kiba muttered, moving to stand behind Hinata. "Can't you take a joke, man? _Geez_."

Hinata giggled softly, patting Shino's arm. "It's nice to have you back, Shino-kun. How was your trip?"

"It was fine."

"Oh!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Don't talk too fast now! I can't hear all the _awesome_ things you did!"

"We should make dinner plans," Shino said to Hinata, ignoring Kiba all together. "I found this restaurant you'll like. It's very traditional."

"I'm here too, you know!"

Hinata blushed, laughing softly. "That'll be nice. It has been a while since we've gotten together."

"Hello?!" Kiba waved his arms around, looking from Hinata and Shino. "I'm standing right here, you guys!"

Shino nodded, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "We can catch up, enjoy the summer weather." He looked towards the window, right over Kiba's head. "It's warmer now that the snow's gone and the rainy weather has stopped."

"Fine!" Kiba crossed his arms, glaring at the floor. "I didn't want to go to dinner anyways."

Shino blinked, looking to Kiba. "Oh? You want to come too?"

"Yes! Aren't I your friend too?"

Hinata laughed as Shino stayed silent, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. "Of course you can come, Kiba-kun. You're our friend as well!" She turned towards Shino with a smile. "You don't mind, do you, Shino-kun?"

He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Kiba. "If you can behave yourself, I guess you can."

"Shut up, bug breath!" Kiba growled. "Just because I work with animals doesn't mean I act like one."

"On the contrary . . ."

"I do not!"

"You do."

"Do not!"

"You do, Kiba."

"I do not!" Kiba looked to Hinata. "I do not act like an animal, do I?"

Hinata blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her powder blue fleece vest. "Well . . . you're emotions . . . and the way you act," she mumbled feebly, trying to look for a way to say something while say nothing at all.

"I rest my case," Shino concluded after listening to her stumble over her words for a few seconds. He pulled her into another quick hug before heading towards the door. "We'll talk later."

"Right," Hinata nodded as Kiba slumped after Shino. And then she blushed, remembering something. "Um, actually . . ."

"What, Hina-hime?" Kiba asked and Shino arched an eyebrow at him.

She bit her lip, shifting in her black ballet flats. "Actually . . . I have a . . . date tonight . . . so . . . don'tcallafterseven," she finally blurted and cringed, hating the way her voice got high in the end. They were sure to be suspicious _now_.

"A _date_?" Kiba sputtered and Shino frowned. "Who is he, Hinata?"

Hinata cringed again, speaking a soft voice barely above a whisper. "Uh, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"_Uchiha Sasuke_?" Kiba sputtered again.

Shino's frowned deepened. "How long have you two been dating?"

"A month?"

Shino's brow creased. "And you haven't told us?" He sounded little bit disappointed. Hinata felt her cheeks grow hotter as she looked to her feet, nodding her head softly.

Suddenly, Kiba was all serious, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her right in the eye, Shino standing right beside him. "He hasn't tried to touch you, has he?"

Hinata's face turned crimson at the serious expressions on their faces. They were _not_ joking around. They were in fact, quite serious about this question. Her heart sped up and suddenly sweat was pouring down her face. She couldn't catch her breath and the room was spinning. The walls were closing in and she remembered this feeling. All the necessary signs were there to let her know . . . she was going to faint.

She closed her eyes and slumped forward, unconscious in her best friend's arms.

-

"You fainted?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow as she blushed and nodded in the passenger seat of his car. "_Why_?"

Hinata grimaced, because that was the one question she had been hoping he wouldn't ask. He wouldn't like that Shino and Kiba were determined to know about their dating status and how far they had gotten. And she was just as determined not to tell them because, let's face it, she really didn't want to tell them that kind of stuff. It was just too . . ._embarrassing_.

"Y-you . . . Don't need to worry about it," she mumbled softly, smoothing out her creamy brown peasant skirt over her black tights.

"I think I should," Sasuke turned his glare towards the building in front of them. "I don't think good friends make each other _faint_."

"And good friends don't try to knock each other," Hinata retorted sharply and then blushed, fidgeting with her hem of her skirt. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. Th-that was uncalled for and . . . and . . ."

Sasuke smirked, cupping her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I didn't know you had it in you."

She squeaked and pulled her brown knit beret down, burying her face in it. "P-please Sasuke-kun! C-can we just go inside now?"

"As soon as you put your hat back on," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She complied silently; her cheeks tinged pink her disappearing flush. "Shino-kun said this place is supposed to be really traditional." She glanced at the red brick building, suddenly self-conscious of her cream off-the-shoulder long-sleeve sweater. "I wonder . . ."

"Only one way to find out." She jumped as her car door opened. Sasuke took her hand and helped her out, noticing how she wobbled slightly on the three-and-a-half inch heels of her brown stiletto lace-up boots. Somehow, she made her way across the parking lot without his help, managing to look graceful as they swept through the doors, which he instantly regretted.

The hostess, a purple-eyed brunette in a bright red summer yukata gasped sharply, pulling a green-eyed blond in a sky-blue yukata towards her. The two whispered quickly as Sasuke approached and he got the feeling the whole place was going to be buzzing with the news of his arrival real soon. A scowl crossed his face as Hinata rested a hand on the arm of his leather jacket, smiling softly as she teetered beside him.

The brunette smiled brightly at him, complete ignorant to Hinata. "Hello, Uchiha-san! Do you have a reservation?"

"Actually . . ." He placed a hand on the small of Hinata's back and ushered her forward gently, placing her in the path of the brunette. "We're here to meet her friends, so it should be under . . ." He cast a meaningful glance at Hinata, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Hinata cleared her throat and said in a nice voice, considering the fact that every woman within vicinity was giving her a _very_ dirty look. "Aburame. Aburame Shino."

The woman pouted as Sasuke turned his attention to a tapestry hanging from the soothing deep red walls. "The Aburame group, hmm? I never thought Uchiha-san would hang out Aburame . . ."

Sasuke blinked as the girl suddenly went quiet. The very air around them seem to thicken with tension. Hinata had pressed her lips together, folding her arms tightly. Sasuke shot a icy glare towards the girl, placing an arm around Hinata's waist and pulling her close. "Look, whatever your name is. Your job isn't to judge whom I have dinner with. Your job is to serve me food and stay the hell out of my business. Now, do you job _correctly_ and _maybe_ I won't have to call your manager."

The girl's face turned a bright red as she mumbled her apologies and quickly lead them through the tables. Sasuke glanced at Hinata whose face was pinched with anger. Which was a first, since Hinata was _generally _a mild-manner person.

He leaned forward towards her ear and said in a low voice, "I don't think she knows just how loyal Aburame are, does she?"

Hinata hiked her black hobo bag up higher on her shoulder, nodding stiffly. "Shino-kun is the nicest person you will ever meet. He doesn't judge people simply by their name or by their social status. That girl had no right to say that about Shino-kun. Honestly, some people don't understand the significance of a good friend. One day, they might be the only person who can help you out . . ." She bit her lip, her cheeks tinged pink with a flush of anger. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun, for saying that. Even though you could have said it nicer." She smiled up at him as the girl stopped in front of a shoji door.

She cleared her throat and shot a dirty look at Hinata, as if it was her fault that she had gotten in trouble. "I'll be back in a little bit to take your orders." She shoved the menus into Hinata's arms and stalked past them, back to her place at the hostess podium.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata frowned at the glossy maroon menus, sliding the doors open. "Fan girls. I swear . . ."

She laughed just as Shino and Kiba appeared beside them. Shino arched an eyebrow as Kiba pursed his lips, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh!" Hinata placed an arm on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Why don't we sit down first?" She shifted in her boots, causing Shino and Kiba to glance down. She laughed again as Kiba's mouth dropped open and Shino's eyebrows practically jumped off his forehead. "Please?"

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting Hinata to have such a pair of . . . _scandulous_ boots, were you? XD

I couldn't help myself! I saw a pair while I was browsing around on the Internet and I was like, "_I gotta have 'em!_"

Of course, since I'm only _13_ and don't have a _credit/debit card_, I couldn't . . . so . . .

But still! I will get me a pair! When I'm rich and famous from my incredible stories and I'll even have my own private jet!

It's gonna have red velvet walls and mocha-colored leather seats . . .

But enough about me! XD I hope you enjoyed!

I'm outtie, on my private jet! ~CocoaAngel95 :] -see me in the sky, rolling fly!-


	16. Chapter 16

Again, we are ahead of schedule!

I know, you're like, bouncing in your seat with joy right now XD

So, here's chapter 16! Warning: Prepare to shit your pants XD

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

Hinata was floating on cloud nine. In the last week and a half, she had meet three wonderful young adults who were studying aboard in Tokyo for a few months. And they had needed a job, preferably something easy and would pay just enough money to cover them. Which meant, at this very moment, they were folding clothes and taking care of her shop while she was out and about. Which meant she had more time to make more clothes and come up with ideas. Which meant her store was stocking up!

Plus, things were getting much better with Sasuke. They had gone on four dates in the past week, and _two_ luncheons. She had learned that his mother's name was Mikoto, and she had been big on flowers. He liked tomatoes, and she had given him the recipe to her spicy tomato sauce, which he _loved_. Painting wasn't his job, it was his _passion_. And Itachi was not a name he was overly fond of, but they were brothers, whether he liked it or not.

As she bounced down the stairs to receive her mail, she tried not to think about that last comment. Somehow, she knew something was going to happen, whether she wanted it to or not. She just had the feeling that it would happen to Sasuke, something really bad. But she shoved it aside. Things were finally looking up. Her sales were going up, especially with her summer fashions. Sasuke was getting more and more requests. They were becoming closer.

She bit her lip, opening the little gold door of her mailbox. Now that everything was running smoothly, she was really hoping that no one would mess with it. She just wanted to keep things cool for at least a month. She really couldn't handle any more drama, especially with Hiashi's dinner party happening during July, meaning she had a few months to go.

Happily, she gathered her mail, not even bothered by the fact that she had to pay both electric bills, both heating bills, and her phone bill. None of that mattered right now. In an hour or so, she would be accompanying Sasuke to some very rich person's house, where he would hand over their requested painting. Which was just fine with her. Getting dressed up these days was something she actually enjoyed.

Maria popped up beside her, dressed in a tight white tank top with a long red silk tie and baggy camouflage cargo pants, still wearing her favorite brown beanie. "Whatcha doin' Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled at her, clutching her mail in her hands. "Just getting my mail, Maria-chan. You're looking nice today. Are you going somewhere?"

Maria smiled brightly, following Hinata up the stairs. "Well, I _was_ going to hit up your shop today. I finally got my first check and it's totally bigger than I imagined. I thought I would indulge myself a little."

"That's nice," Hinata watched as the teenager swept into her cluttered front living room. "It's a little messy. But with me moving and all, it was bound to happen." She sighed as Maria giggled. "You're right. There is no excuse for this."

"Why don't you just get Sasuke-kun to help you?" Maria's big brown eyes sparkled with the chance of seeing him again. "I mean, he _is_ your boyfriend, right? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping _you_."

Hinata blushed darkly, turning away from the younger girl. "Uh, well, he's busy and . . . I really don't want to bother him. Besides, I can handle it. I've done it before."

"But you're a girl!" Maria exclaimed, plopping down on a glittery purple zabuton. "A woman! A curvy, _successful_ woman! He should be tripping over his laces trying to get to you!"

Hinata laughed, heading towards the kitchenette. "Oh, I don't think I'm worth all that. Besides," she looked down at her drab white sweatshirt and gray denim cuffed capris, "I'm not all _that_ pretty."

"Yeah right," Maria rolled her eyes. "I've seen you walk out of here all dressed up. The works, Hinata-chan. Heels, pretty dress, awesome 'do. You're too modest!"

Hinata set down two tall glasses of apple juice and her checkbook, flashing her a small smile. "Oh, well, thank you."

Maria propped her chin in her hand, raising an eyebrow at her. "So, what's it like dating _Uchiha Sasuke_?" She laughed as Hinata's face turned bright red. "I bet he takes you like, everywhere! I saw your picture in a magazine! He was like, _all over you_!"

"N-no he wasn't . . ." Hinata mumbled to herself. She cleared her throat, saying calmly. "He . . . as a gift, painted a picture of me." She looked to her lap, fidgeting with her sweatshirt. "And I was . . . _grateful_ . . ."

"Oooh," Maria laughed. "You're so cool, Hinata-chan. Dating _Uchiha Sasuke_. Most women can't even get close enough to ask him his _name_, let alone take him to _dinner_!"

Hinata actually laughed, tucking a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear, revealing a gold stud in her earlobe. "He usually makes the plans. I just go along. Unless, of course, I have something planned already. Then he just tags along." She smiled and ripped open the first envelope. "And even then, it seems like a date he planned, because everything goes his way."

"That's so cool," Maria pulled one of the glasses towards her. "I'm like, so jealous of you right now. Not only do you make clothes, you're getting this totally rad place close to down town and, to put the cherry on top, you've got the hottest man at your _fingertips_!"

"Oh, well," Hinata said giggling softly as she scanned the numbers. "He's not _at_ my fingertips. Its more like, we're close, and then, we're not." She sighed, dropping the envelope and propping her chin in her palm. "It's complicated. There are some things we keep to ourselves, and even though it's been two months, we're more comfortable with each other than a couple who's been together for _six_ months."

"Wow. Sounds like chemistry," Maria wiggled her eyebrows. "Has it escalated yet? You guys do _anything_?"

"No." Hinata flashed her a warm smile. "Not that you need to know about it."

The teenager pouted playfully, before pointing to the gold stud glinting in the light. "Did Sasuke-kun get that for you?"

Hinata blinked, instantly bringing a hand up to touch it. "No. My cousin, Neji-niisan did. It was for my birthday." She smiled softly, sliding a finger under the gold chain around her neck, dipping just below the collar of her sweatshirt. "It was a set, this necklace and the studs."

"So how come you've never worn them?"

Hinata sipped on her juice, staring thoughtfully at the envelopes. "I never had a reason to."

-

Hinata checked the alarm clock beside her bed for the umpteenth time, biting her lip as she pulled fat pink curlers out of her hair. With each curler, a big bouncy corkscrew ringlet framed her face, shimmering in the fluorescent light of her bathroom. After snatching out all her curlers, she gently brushed her hair until the ringlets were waves that bounced with every movement.

She bolted from her bathroom, silently berating herself for letting time slip out of her hands. But it had been nice to talk to Maria. It was company, and a friend much younger and more vibrant than she was. Dropping her towel on the floor, she scrambled through the clutter, looking for something lacy to wear.

A straight five minutes of digging through her drawers and she managed to find a pair of lace panties and a matching black brazier, which a white slip that barely grazed her thighs went over. Carefully, she pulled on the red satin dress she had managed to find in a thrift store just down the street. It shimmered brighter in the dimness of her room than it had in the store window and as she studied it in the mirror, she couldn't help but think about what Maria had said.

She had never had a reason to dress up.

She had never had a reason to wear jewelry.

She had never had a reason to put on makeup.

She had never had a reason to slip on a pair of heels.

The sound of her front door opening startled her and she gasped, looking to her alarm clock again. Panic set in when she realized she had another twenty minutes before Sasuke was supposed to show up. Quickly, she slipped into her black strappy Chloe sandals, grabbing her black felt pea coat.

"My dear, are you here?"

She gasped, her eyes widening as she slid on her coat. That velvety voice. Smooth baritone. Her heart sped up as she maneuvered through the clutter. Almost instantly, she was greeted with the sight of him, standing in the doorway. He smirked, or smiled, she couldn't tell anymore. Panic turned into fear as she stared at him, feeling as if they were a thousand miles between them, but he could cross them easily.

"Ah," Itachi chuckled, closing the door and flicking on the lights. "My dear, you look _ravishing_."

Involuntarily, she shivered. "W-what are you doing here, Itachi-san?"

"Ah, that." He chuckled again, and she could hear the coldness seeping in. "Yes, there is a reason why I'm here." His eyes turned cold and she pressed her lips together, another shiver running up her back. "And I'm afraid, it has something to do with you."

She bit her lip, shifting in her heels. "P-please, Itachi-san. C-can this wait? I have . . . to be somewhere."

His hooded eyes stared her down. "You don't have to lie, you know. I know everything there is to know about you and my baby brother." He took three steps and suddenly, he was right in front of her, cupping her chin. "I know everything about _you _as well."

He smirked as she trembled. "Now, I'm not here to hurt you, but to _warn_ you. I've already told Sasuke, but he never listens. You're a good girl, aren't you?"

She didn't answer and he chuckled, his voice turning warm. "Of course you are, my dear. I would never want to hurt you. Sasuke though," his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Oh, he will. He will use you until he's _satisfied_. Then he'll just throw you away, like your some toy he's finished playing with and doesn't need anymore."

Tears brimmed her eyes as he sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "There are so many he's used and abused. A trail of women who have trusted their fragile hearts to him. My dear, I don't want you to be one of those whose heart he's broken, stomped on. No, you deserve much, much better."

She looked away as he sighed again, rubbing her arm. "My dear, there is no reason to be ashamed. He was using you-,"

"Itachi-san," she said softly, crossing her arms over her chest. "P-please get out of my house."

He frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't think he actually _likes_ you, _do you_?"

She closed her eyes, sniffling. "Itachi-san. P-please leave."

He clucked his tongue, stepping away from her. "You're just like the others. I thought you were a smart girl, Hinata-chan." He reached out and caressed her cheek, smiling softly. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out, won't you?"

She kept her eyes closed, waiting until the sound of the front door closed. Her heart hammered in her chest and bile burned the back of her throat. Tears brimmed her eyes as she stumbled back towards her room, her breath short and stressed with emotion.

Why now?

-

Sasuke had barely knocked on the door when it was yanked open. Almost immediately, his chest clenched. Hinata didn't even glance at him, just hiked her purse up her shoulder and swept past him. Instinctively he pulled her back, cupping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What happened?" He watched as her eyes widened, only to clamp shut. Thick, long lashes fanned her blotchy red cheeks. She was trembling in his arms, her hands clutching at the strap of her bag. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

"_He_ was here, wasn't he?" he whispered, letting his hands fall. She opened her eyes at the softness in his voice. He ran a hand through his hair. "What did he do you to you?"

Her chin quivered as she turned her head. "I d-don't want to t-talk about it. I-I just w-want to g-go."

He reached out and pulled her close, closing his eyes with a sigh. She leaned into him, trembling as she tried to calm down. He felt sick to his stomach. Itachi was _purposely_ doing this. He chewed the inside of his cheek, glancing towards her door again. This was hurting her. _He_ was hurting. And he _should_ let her go, but . . .

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to," he mumbled softly. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist. His heart went out to her. She was stronger than he was, that's for sure. But Itachi was warring away at it. There was only so much a person could handle.

"Okay." He cupped her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "If you're absolutely sure, then I won't say anything. Just tell me when." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her, catching her completely off guard. He could feel her heart race, practically feel the warming of her cheeks as he closed her eyes. But she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe.

She pulled back first with a little gasp before blushing and starting down the stairs. He smirked, following after her, because let's face it, she was totally cute when she blushed.

* * *

Personally, I'm kind of disappointed with that kiss scene myself.

But whenever I do kisses, they tend to go somewhere and where not at that point yet *Sigh*

But soon! Soon, kisses with turn into much, much more! I give you my word!

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	17. Chapter 17

She got the call.

Sasuke watched as Hinata's expression turned from the blank stare that she had kept up for the last four days to one of pure shock and happiness. Obviously, his two million yen* had been put to good use. As she listened intently to the person on the other line, he glanced around her cluttered front room. He could practically see her and Kiba and Shino carrying out boxes and rolls and cleaning it up for the next person to live in this tight space.

He propped his elbow on the kotatsu table and rested in chin in his palm, watching as she jotted down information on an empty envelope. His eyes dragged themselves across the tiny apartment again before landing on a stack of envelopes sitting right beside her. He snagged a few without her noticing and was stunned to see that they were all bills.

A low whistle left his lips and Hinata blinked, setting down her silver cordless. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

He held up the envelopes, raising an eyebrow as he said in a bland singsong voice. "You're going to get in trouble."

She blushed and took the envelopes from him gingerly. "Ah, well, I haven't had the time and now that I have to move . . ."

"Why don't you have Shino and Kiba move your stuff _for_ you?" He propped his chin in his palm again, watching her. "It seems like they would do anything to keep _you_ happy."

"I-it's not like that," she blushed, stammering up a storm. She shuffled through the mail. "They've just . . . seen me at my worst. And they don't want to see me like that again."

"You're worst?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as she nodded, slipping her nail under the flap and yanking up. And immediately hissed as the flap cut her. She stuck her finger in her mouth and managed to slide the paper out one-handed, her eyes scanning over the list of numbers and words.

With a soft sigh, she set the paper down and slid her finger out of her mouth. "Yes. My worst." She stood suddenly and grabbed her faded jean jacket, sliding it over her lavender sweater dress with three-quarter lenght sleeves and stopped just above the knee of her navy blue cropped leggings. "Do you think you could give me a ride?"

He sighed, standing up and pulling on his leather jacket. "Is that all I am to you, a ride?"

She smiled softly at him, grabbing her bright yellow canvas bag. "Well, you're dinner too."

He rolled his eyes as her laugh echoed around the hallway. "Yes, Hinata, that makes me feel _soo_ much better."

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!"

Both turned to see Maria bounding up the stairs, her reddish-brown twin braids practically slapping her in the face. She was out of breath as she stopped in front of them on the landing. "Omigosh, Hinata-chan!"

"Are you okay?" Hinata bit her lip, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Maria waved her off, hands on her knees. "You're sister is outside!"

Hinata looked to Sasuke how shrugged. She watched him for a moment, and he could tell that she could sense something was going on. Which it was, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. "She's _your_ sister. Not _mine_."

She studied him for a second, but that was long enough because the front door busted open and Hanabi was coming up the stairs. Hinata watched as her younger sister had no complications walked up in the stairs in her sling back espadrille wedge heels, her glossy auburn hair pulled back in a tight ultra high ponytail.

She didn't even sound out of breath as she stopped in front of Hinata, determination burning in her eyes. "You me and lover boy-"

"Lover boy?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow, looking to Hinata who giggled.

"-have a date with your new apartment. Let's go." She shot a glare at Sasuke before smiling at Maria, who was dumbstruck at seeing _two_ famous people in _one_ spot. "Thanks for telling her. You're dismissed."

Hinata watched as Maria nodded and bolted back downstairs, practically tripping over the fraying edges of her baggy brown corduroy cargos. Hanabi linked elbows with her and shot a smirk at Sasuke. "Unless of course, you're _above_ all this."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as Hinata blushed, Hanabi tugging her down the stairs. "I-ignore her Sasuke-kun, she's just joking."

"Who said I was _joking_?" Hanabi tossed her head so that her ponytail landed on the shoulder of her yellow sundress. "We are going to shop for furniture after though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the back of Hanabi's head. "I _paid_ for the damn thing."

"What?!" Hanabi whipped around and Hinata cringed at the loud noise. Sasuke cast a curious look at Hinata who blushed and looked to her feet. Hanabi placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Hinata. "You let him pay for the _apartment_?"

Hinata bit her lip, shifting her weight and crossing her arms. "Well, h-he offered. I-I would have p-paid myself, but . . ."

Hanabi pursed her lips at Sasuke. "Not even Konohamaru is stupid enough to buy _me_ a new apartment." She sighed, shaking her head. "You're so lucky, Hinata." She smirked at Sasuke. "I guess we can be friends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata giggled. Hanabi smirked and tugged Hinata down the stairs. "With that said, I think I should check out the apartment first. See if it's good enough for my big sis."

Hinata smiled brightly as Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

-

"It's gorgeous!" Hanabi exclaimed sarcastically as they stepped through the door. Hinata laughed brightly, kicking off her flats. The front hall was made up of shiny walnut, ivory painted walls and a traditional shoji door that led to the inside. The contractors had _completely_ revamped the place and Hinata felt her tears brimming the corner of her eyes. She slid open the shoji door and she gasped, a hand coming up to her mouth.

Inside, the walnut floors carried through entire front room, and the walls had been painted a sort of reddish-purplish color and with a soft, relaxing gray ceiling. A shoji door led to the kitchen and she practically cried when she say it. The terracotta tile had stayed, and with the walls painted merlot, they were absolutely _gorgeous_. The room was spacious with granite counter tops, cherry wood cabinets and stainless steel refrigerator, stove and dishwasher.

She sniffled and turned towards the Sasuke, happiness shining bright in her eyes. "Isn't this _incredible_?"

He nodded and Hanabi grabbed her arm, leading her towards the back. They disappeared around the corner and Sasuke looked around. So his two million _hadn't_ gone to waste. In fact, they had done a better job than he thought. And Hinata didn't even know. But that was okay. As long as she was happy.

"Oh, dude!" Hanabi exclaimed running out. "Come here, right now!"

He rolled his eyes and followed after her. She lead in towards the room at the end of the hallway and when he stepped inside, he was shocked. They place was only so big, but it the room he had stepped in was beyond spacious. Hinata was standing by the windows, her chin quivering as she looked around. The walls were painted a soothing aubergine with a plush light gray carpet.

He let out an impressive whistle, walking over to Hinata. "Nice. You must be extremely happy."

She flashed him a bright smile through her tears. "It is! It's just . . . so amazing." Her voice cracked and a small, bubbly laugh left her lips. She swept past him and headed towards the bedroom's large closet. "I wonder if I can fit everything in here!"

"I'm, like, totally jealous, Hinata-niichan!" Hanabi wrapped her in a hug, bouncing on her heels happily. "Uh, Gawd! But you deserver it. So much more than I do."

Hinata patted her sister's head, sniffling. "It's so much more than I expected. I only wanted a bigger place to work on my stuff." Hanabi stepped back and Hinata moved towards the windows again, her eyes soft and radiant as she looked to Sasuke. "I can't thank you enough. How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it." he smirked, walking out of the room. "Like your sister said. You deserve it." He watched as a smile spread across her lips. And without thinking, he pulled her close and kissed her, right there in front of Hanabi. But it was quick, and enough to cause a blush to spread from her cheeks to her face, and to make Hanabi glare at him.

Ah, how he _loved_ to do that.

"Anyways," Hanabi gritted out, marching over to them. "We are going to throw you a party as soon as this place is decked out in furniture." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Hinata. "Unfortunately, I can't go shopping with you like I had originally thought. But! This . . . is for you."

Hinata eyed the envelope before ripping it open and pulling out the check. Tears of gratitude immediately came to her opulence eyes as she looked to Hanabi. "Really, Hanabi-chan?"

"Yep," Hanabi nodded. "Two hundred thousand yen for you, Hinata-niichan. You deserve it."

"Wow," Sasuke whistled, looking over her shoulder. "That a _lot_ of money."

Hanabi shrugged. "Eh, I've got a lot to spare." She gave Hinata one last, tight hug and shot a murderous glare at Sasuke. "You do that _again_, and I will have your _balls_."

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, an embarrassed blush heating her face. Hanabi burst into laughter and flounced out of the room. Hinata looked to him, clutching the check to her chest. "I guess I better go cash this." Her chin quivered as she looked to the check again. "Two hundred thousand."

He placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "Let's you know just how many actually care about you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to the chest of his gray Henley shirt.

* * *

Ah! Look at all that _love_!

Itachi almost seems _forgotten_!

I think he needs to _up the ante_!

And you know what _that_ means . . .

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata shifted excitedly the passenger seat of Sasuke's Pontiac, practically pressing her face against the window, as they got closer to the furniture store. She was constantly biting her lip and fidgeting with her brown Louis Vuitton backpack. She had even gotten dressed, or as she had told him what Hanabi had said to her "casual cute."

Meaning she was dressed in a tight-fitting cerulean cap-sleeve scoop-neck tee with a pair of flared distressed dark wash Juicy Couture jeans and black feminine T-strap Fendi sandals. Which he found _utterly_ cute. So maybe casual cute was right.

She kept playing with her hair, twisting it around her finger, then unwinding, then throwing it over her shoulder.

He reached over and placed a hand over hers, saying in a monotonous voice, "It's only furniture. Calm down."

She bit her lip, sitting on her hands and squirming. "I know. But I'm just so excited. I mean, it's been awhile since I've gone furniture shopping." She blushed as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, actually, I haven't gone furniture shopping before."

"Seriously?" He watched from the corner of his eye as she nodded softly. "Wow. I guess you deserve to get excited."

She smiled softly, looking towards him. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I don't deserve a lot of things, half the time."

"Wrong." He smirked as she blushed again. "You do more than I do, Hinata. Don't be so modest." He parked and was opening her door before she could say anything. "Let's get your stuff and go."

She bit her lip, glancing toward the store and he sighed. "What now?"

Shuffling her feet, she hiked her back up her shoulders, lacing her fingers together and looking anywhere but him. "Um, well, you know we're supposed to meet Hanabi-chan here, right?"

"Yes," he drawled and she cringed softly, before blurting out in a shrill whisper, "Shegatheredtherestofthegirlssotheycouldgofunritureshoppingwithuts."

He blinked, because she had said that just a little too fast and the words were scrunched together. And then he got it. A scowl crossed his face, as she blushed looking to her feet. "See? This is why I don't like your sister. You don't need anybody else's input on what you do with your place, do you?"

Her blush grew darker as she shook her head. He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

A smile blossomed across her lips as she pecked his cheek. "Thank you."

"Whatever," he drawled, her fingers slipping through his.

-

"Hinata-chan!" Ino, Sakura, TenTen _and_ Hanabi all said at once. Sasuke was tempted to bolt out of the store right then and there, the way the girls and two saleswomen made a beeline for him. Instead, the girls grabbed Hinata, cooing and laughing with her. Hinata's cheeks was a happy shade of pink, her eyes combing the store for anything that would catch her interest. Instead of shopping, all the girls were doing was looking, commenting but always agreeing on what Hinata wanted.

The saleswomen blatantly ignored them, stopping in front of Sasuke and blocking him off. He got the worst taste in the back of his mouth as the gray-eyed blond and brunette eyed him greedily, hands clasped together for a pleasant effect.

"Hello, Uchiha-san!" the blond chirped happily. The brunette cut in with, "How may we be of services today?"

Okay, so he'd admit it, he'd do them . . . both. And quite possibly at the same time. But, he was with someone right now, and unfortunately, _she_ was too busy giggling and chattering with her friends to notice. So, to be a good boy, he stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and gestured towards Hinata and the girls. "Actually, this isn't for me. It's for her."

The girls looked towards Hinata, who had managed to extract herself long enough to make a phone call on her silver Motorola E398. It might of have been Kiba, the way she was alternating between giggling, blushing and gasping. The blond was good; she didn't let her disappointment show. The brunette on the other hand, turned right back to Sasuke, smiling. "Is she a friend?"

"Girlfriend," he deadpanned, his eyes hooded as he gave her a good long stare. That set her straight and she and the blond went off to do their jobs, like they're supposed to. Immediately, they were sucked into the group, with Ino, Sakura and a seven months pregnant TenTen fawning over Hinata.

Sasuke glanced at his watch, deciding this would be as a good time as any to get the hell out of there.

Whipping out his iPhone, he turned on the heel of his shoes, dialing Hinata's number as he went. He left a brief message, explaining he had to go somewhere and just to call him if she needed a ride back. And then he was gone, out the door and in his car and just . . . gone.

-

The flowers weighed more than he had originally thought they would. He stared at them, lilac with white daisies and red roses. There were a few Baby's Breaths mixed in and all together, it looked quite beautiful. His mother would have appreciated it, probably found an available vase, filled it with water and stuck it somewhere where it would get a lot of sunshine. If she were still alive, this bouquet would stay alive. She would make sure it stayed alive.

He slid out of the car, closing the door. Staring across those memorial stones, he remembered the first time he had been told his parents had died. Kakashi had been nice about it, saying that it wasn't his fault. The car had spun out of control. The road was wet. It was dark. It was night. His parents were sleepy. It could have been worse.

Instantly, his chest tightened as he started across the silent memorial grounds. It was sunny out, and dead leaves littered the stone path. Names etched into the stones, some littered with good luck charms and flowers. Others were bare and forgotten. Tears came to his eyes, but he blinked them away. He wasn't going to cry.

With one hand in his pocket and the other carrying the bouquet for his mother, he turned right, walking onto the green, green grass, went three more meters and stopped. His mother's memorial stone sit right in front of him, just inches from the tips of his shoes.

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he glanced at his watch again. He had time. Hinata wouldn't be done shopping for a while, as he had presumed. You don't get a bunch of women together and take them shopping and expect them to be done in only half an hour. It wasn't logical. Besides, he was sure they'd end up at some café later, chattering and catching up.

He squatted down and set the flowers down, feeling tears brim his eyes. An all too familiar stab of pain went through his heart and he self-consciously looked to his hands. He hadn't felt like this since . . . since the last time he came here, which was about seven and a half years ago. He knew the location of this place by heart; he could probably get here from anywhere in Japan. But seven years ago, his career took off and he was slowly climbing the ladder of success. He didn't want to be reminded of his tragic past.

Not a lot was left of that night that he could remember. After his parents had died, the Uchiha line had kind of . . . fallen apart. And then they were all murdered. By who, no one knew, well except for Sasuke. And the person who killed them of course. He was forced to live with Hatake Kakashi, his caretaker until he was eighteen, a legal adult.

But that was enough reminiscing for now. There was a reason why he didn't come here too often. He was here to visit his mother before forgetting about that night again. Standing, he felt . . . lighter. It had been weighing heavily on his conscience to come and see her memorial. And it had been . . . soothing to see that she was in fact, gone, and that his stupid dreams were in fact, stupid dreams and nothing more.

And then that prickly being-watched-from-afar feeling came back.

He whipped around, just in time to see a figure walking towards him. Tall, with long hair, dressed in a black trench coat with the red cloud insignia on his left shoulder. Sasuke glared at Itachi, who was approaching with the usual smirk on his face. Incredible tension filled the air as Itachi stopped three meters away, on the stone path, across from his younger brother.

"What do you want?" Sasuke gritted out, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"What?" Itachi chuckled. "Can't I come and visit my mother if I want to?" His voice turned steely as he swept past Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at the bouquet. "I visit her a hell of a lot more than _you_ do."

He nudged it with his toe before smirking at Sasuke. "Anyways, I just came to say hi. Wish her a happy after life."

Sasuke crossed his arms, still glaring at him. Itachi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I heard about you little girlfriend." He smirked again as Sasuke's glare was cranked up a notch. "Honestly baby brother, the things you do for love."

"Stay away from her," Sasuke warned, his voice dangerously calm. "She did nothing to you."

"I would never!" Itachi exclaimed indignantly. "I mean, what kind of person do you take me for dear boy?"

"A murderer."

Itachi chuckled again, turning back to the memorial. "Oh, come now baby brother. I couldn't have possibly have done that _all_ by myself."

"But you _did_," Sasuke snarled, a stab of pain going right through his chest. "And I _know_ you did. There's no use in telling me otherwise."

"Please Sasuke-kun," Itachi frowned. "Our _mother_ is listening."

"You don't deserve the right to call her mother." Sasuke spat, turning on his heel and stomping away from him. "I can't believe you'd bring your slimy ass all the way here just to terrorize me. Why don't you get a goddamn life and stay out of mine?"

Itachi watched him for a second, his face blank. "Is that _any_ way to talk to your _niisan_, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth, turning to glare at Itachi. "_You. Are. Not. My. Brother_."

And with that, he swept off the grounds, into his car and was gone.

-

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled, as she slid into the car. "Where did you go?"

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled, feeling sick to his stomach. "You wanna go anywhere?"

Her smile brightened as she fastened her seatbelt. "Actually, tonight, TenTen-chan is throwing a black-tie optional dinner party." She giggled as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "She's getting Chouji to cater even though it's a short notice but it's supposed to bring us all together again. It's been so long since I've seen everyone's face."

"Hmm."

She nodded, looking out the window. "It's sounds like something she would do. TenTen-chan makes a great host. But she hasn't been able to do anything because Neji-niisan is scared that too much movement will hurt the twins."

"Twins?" Sasuke looked to Hinata, who laughed brightly.

"Yes," Hinata said, sliding her vibrating phone out of her bag. "Twins. He was shocked too. I wish I could have been there to see his face." With a soft sigh, she flipped her phone open and was instantly carried into a conversation. He could hear multiple voices going at the same time and he guessed they were on a four-way conversation or something.

He shook his head. Women and their technology.

* * *

Ah the joys of for way conversations!

Don't you just love when you can talk to your best friend and their best friend and _their_ best friend at the same time?

I know I do XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

Oh! And 1000 Kewl Points to the person/people who guesses who killed the Uchiha family! ;D

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke buried his nose in Hinata's neck, barely conscious to the fact that they were in her new traditional mahogany Japanese platform bed, cuddling on her new royal purple satin duvet to cover said bed. He just wanted to lay here and pretend there was nothing except for the smell of sweet peas and lavender to invade his senses. Pulling her closer, he listened to her giggles, his fingers brushing along the baby-soft skin of her collarbone.

He looked up and saw her face was flushed with her color. Her eyes were closed and thick black lashes fanned her heated cheeks. He smirked, pressing his lips to her neck. She jumped with a soft laugh, her eyes flying open as her cheeks became pinker, wrapping her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers through her hair.

Despite himself, he chuckled, throwing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. A silky moan left her lips and he reversed his trail, capturing her lips in a kiss. She kissed back, their legs tangling in the sheets as he explored the mouth. The phone rang and she pulled away with a soft moan.

"Leave it," he murmured, his obsidian eyes full of lust. She blushed and nodded, feeling hot and bothered. He pulled her back into a deep kiss and she closed her eyes, fisting the back of his navy blue button down. He slid his hands along the curves of her body, earning a surprised gasp. He smirked, watching as her opulence eyes fluttered open, something between desire and lust swirling in their depths.

Trailing kisses down her smooth neck, he slid her cobalt blue wife beater up, his fingers brushing along the sensitive skin of her stomach. She twisted in his hands and he ran his tongue along her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned, her fingers entangling in his raven-fine hair. And then his lips left her neck in pursuit of her stomach and she bit her lip, holding in another sensual moan.

He ran his tongue along the smooth surface and she gasped, her heart racing from his touch. She tugged on his shirt and pulled him back to her mouth, her fingers trembling as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He smirked against her mouth, his hands sliding under her tank top and skimmed the underside of her breasts.

Heady with their make out session, she fumbled in taking his shirt off, breathing heavily. Her hands roamed over his muscular chest as she greedily sucked on his tongue. He tugged her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy bright blue brazier. She moaned, pressing herself flush against him, anticipating what came next.

And then the phone rang _again_.

With an angry grunt, Sasuke reached over and ripped the cord out of the wall, one arm wrapped around Hinata. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slid her bra off in one easy motion. Suddenly, his mouth latched onto one dusty bud and her back arched off the bed, a soft cry of pleasure leaving her lips. Rolling the other between his fingers, he suckled, tearing moan after moan from her lips.

She bit her lip, breathing heavily as her loins tightened with pleasure. The warm exotic feeling of his tongue on her breast left her feeling heady and lust-filled. She bent one knee, gently massaging the inside of his thigh. He grunted and his hand slid to her waist, teasingly playing with the zipper of her black linen skirt. She pressed her hips against his, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling at his hair.

He slid the skirt from her hips and glanced up at her. Her chest heaved with every pant and her eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, he nipped down on the bud and she cried out, throwing her head back and arching her back once more. His hand slipped between her thighs gently massaged the space between her legs, her moans building into soft cries of pleasure.

Another moan was ripped from her as he kissed the inside of her thighs before sliding her panties off. Without warning, he buried his face between her thighs and slid his tongue across her wet folds. Her back arched as another cry left her mouth, lifting her hips and pressing into his kiss as her body trembled, teetering dangerously close to her climax.

His tongue brushed along her clit and her back arched higher, her body quaking as he relentlessly tasted her. She clutched at the bed sheets, her face flushed with pleasure as he pressed into her further. Her eyes closed as her body tightened, wave after wave crashing over her. She threw her head back, her nails digging into the satin fabric.

It felt as if she was exploding from the inside out. Another lengthy cry left her lips as she came crashing back down, her body trembling with her orgasm. Sasuke loomed over her as she panted, throwing her arms around his neck. He captured her lips with a passionate kiss and she moaned, her legs wrapping high around his waist. She grinded against him and he grunted, his erection tightening at her actions.

Fumbling out of his jeans, he quickly rolled on the condom and she closed her eyes. He looked down at her, the way her lashes fanned her cheeks, the way her body trembled with pleasure. He slid between her legs and pulled her close, thrusting into her with a passion he didn't know he possessed.

She gasped and let out a scream of pure pleasure, her head falling back as he thrust into her again. He grunted, tilting her hips up as he thrust into her. She ground against him, her nails leaving half-moon impressions in his skin. Her screams and moans rented the heated air as Sasuke rotated his hips, hitting every nerve inside of her.

She tightened around him as her climax hit and he grunted as she trembled in his hands. His eyes locked with hers and he completely lost all control he had as that glazed satisfied look came over her. Thrusting into her one last time, he came.

And came. And came. Explosion after explosion.

Cradling her against him, he lay on his side, stroking his fingers up and down spine, listening to her heavy breathing. And then he realized something.

They had just had sex.

-

"You did _what_?!"

Hinata cringed as her sister's voice echoed around her bathroom. Her cordless sat on the white counter, the speakerphone's light blinking as Hinata tried to apply blue mascara to cover the redness of her eyes, a helpful tip from Ino. But that was near impossible because for the past few minute, she had been explaining what had transpired between her and Sasuke earlier and just thinking about it made her wish he hadn't had to leave.

She quickly finished with her mascara and guilty glanced down at her new lacy black bra and lace boy shorts. "I am a grown woman, Hanabi-chan. You don't need to worry about m-"

"I can't believe this!" Hanabi howled. "I am gonna scratch his lips off! No! Worst! I'm gonna make him eat his pen-"

"Hanabi-chan, please!" Hinata exclaimed, her face turning bright red. "That isn't necessary! Sasuke-kun and I are adults. I can handle myself just fine!"

"That rat bastard!" Hanabi continued to rant on the other line, oblivious to her sister's words. "Who the fuck does he think he is! I swear to Gawd, I'm going to smack his head so hard, it's going to spin on his godforsaken neck! I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his ass he's gonna be wondering if he's gay or straight-"

"Hanabi-chan! That's really unnecessary!" Hinata bit her lip, taking the phone and sweeping out of her personally bathroom into her bedroom. "Hanabi-chan, there's no need for you to be so angry!"

"Damn right I'm angry! He just touched my older sister! Inappropriately, let me remind you!" She breathed hard into the phone as Hinata silently fumed to herself, pulling on her favorite red satin dress, cinching the waist with a broad black leather belt and pairing it with comfortable strappy black Fendi sandals. Suddenly, Hanabi spoke, using a calm voice, "You know what? I'm going to call Neji-niisan. I want to know what he has to think about this!"

"Wait!" Hinata gripped the phone in both hands, her eyes wide. "Hanabi-chan, please, don't tell Neji-niisan! He would kill Sasuke-kun! He would do _unimaginable things_ to Sasuke-kun for just _kissing_ me!" A blush covered her cheeks as Hanabi's cruel cackle echoed around her room. "I know! He deserves it, Hinata-chan!"

"But, but," Hinata struggled to think of something persuaded her sister not to call. And then a thought so brutal it brought tears to her eyes forced itself into her mind. Her stomach tightened as she clutched the phone tighter. "But what if Neji tells father? Hiashi would do everything in his power to force me to come home. Take away my boutique, make my savings disappear over night, cancel my rent and lease?" Her throat clenched painfully as she thought about it and she spoke in a small voice. "Hanabi-chan, please. He would make my life a living _hell_."

Hanabi grew quiet on the other line as Hinata sniffled. She heard the front door opened and mumbled goodbye to her sister, before dabbing her eyes and running her fingers through her soft curls. Sasuke walked into the back room, dressed in a brown button untucked oxford and black Ralph Lauren jeans with his usual black leather jacket.

He raised an eyebrow as she bent her head and focused on tightening her sandals. "What's wrong?"

She blushed and slid on her jacket. "It's . . . it's nothing for you to worry about, Sasuke-kun." She grabbed her purse and swept past him, only to be yanked back. He looked her right in the eye, searching her face for whatever was bugging her. He leaned back and smirked, watching as a blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. "What's got you all wired up?"

She bit her lip, shifting her weight. "Hanabi."

"What did she do this time?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and headed towards the living room.

"She plans to tell Neji-niisan we had . . ." She trailed off as Sasuke froze and looked at her.

"You told her?"

Her stomach wound tight as he leaned in, his scent filling her nose. "Y-yes. Is t-that so wrong?"

He smirked and leaned back, sliding on his aviators. "Yes, apparently, because your sister isn't too pleased." He pressed his fingers to her neck and kissed her gently. "But whatever."

She blushed as he slipped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. "But what if he tells father? What if-,"

"What if your daddy had a heart attack and _died_?" He watched with a small smirk as her eyes widened and her face drenched of any color at the thought. "See? There are much worse things in this world other than your sex life being revealed to your family."

"Still . . ." she chewed her lip as he opened the door. "Hiashi isn't the most understanding of people."

"I know," Sasuke nodded as they started down the hallway. "I also know he's going to have to get over himself because," he pulled her close, kissing her neck. "You're mine."

She blushed again, hiking her purse of her shoulder. "I guess."

* * *

She guesses? Damn, I would have agreed with him XD

But then again, Hinata's a very independent person, or that's what she likes to believe anyway . . .

Also! I know you're like, extremely shocked to be seeing this!

You weren't expecting such a scene, were you? But I promised, and you deserve!

Anyways, I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 P.S. I'm still thinking of a name!


	20. Chapter 20

"What the _hell_ is this?!"

Sasuke whipped around sharply, eyes wide with actual surprise. Kiba and Shino stood in the doorway, bags of food hanging from their arms. Sasuke blinked; slowly letting his arms drop, leaving the fluffy buttery yellow towel on his head. He was pretty sure he was missing something. And that if they found out Hinata was still asleep in bed from their previous engagment; they would surely put his severed head on a spike and wave it out the window in victory.

Shino's brow was furrowed, lines upon lines layering on his pale skin. And he was staring right at Sasuke from behind his glasses, like he was looking right into Sasuke's soul. It was . . . _scary_ actually. Worst than waking up to the whole compound dead. His face looked like a fucking pug. Sasuke had the urge to actually step back and . . . escape. And then Kiba's black eyes were right in his face after a second and he was _forced_ to step back.

"I am going to _murder_ you, _you little fuck_!" Kiba screeched, his arms waving wildly through the air. He had dropped the grocery bags on the floor, so his aim wouldn't be put off when he swung a punch. Shino placed a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder, but Sasuke was pretty sure it was because Shino wanted to get the first hit in rather than to hold Kiba back.

Then Sasuke was glaring at Kiba, arms folded over his bare chest. "What the hell is your problem? Hinata's a big girl. She can handle herself."

That shut Kiba up. But it wasn't because he realized that his best friend who was practically his little sister was in fact a grown woman and could handle herself just fine. No, it was so his face could bunch up in the most horrific way, letting his teeth bare and eyes to narrow and grow more wild. Sasuke didn't step down though, even if Kiba was looking more like a werewolf than the puppy who tagged along behind Hinata when she was around.

And all this time, Shino hadn't said a word. But Sasuke noticed the hand on Kiba's shoulder had gotten tighter. Shino wasn't on his side, he knew that much, but at least the man would prevent a bloodbath from happening in Hinata's new apartment, which Sasuke had helped renovate.

"Dude," Kiba growled darkly, shrugging off his black leather bomber jacket, "you are in for a _world_ of hurt."

Sasuke scowled, letting his arms drop. "Bring it on, dog boy."

Before anything could actually happen, and even though Shino had a vice like grip on Kiba's bicep, muttering something calmly into his ear, Hinata came scrambling from the back, dressed in a cream deep V-neck long-sleeved peasant top and a tight black miniskirt that showed off her creamy thighs which Sasuke been between not three hours before. Her indigo hair glistened from her recent shower, and the scent of jasmine oil and wild cherry blossoms were enough to calm Kiba down.

"Hina-hime!" Kiba's grin returned almost faster than he dropped his fighting stance. He had swept Hinata into a hug before Shino could fully step back. While Kiba gushed over how Hinata's apartment was better than he imagined, Shino tossed a look at Sasuke, his forehead now smooth since the tension in the room was successfully dissipated.

Sasuke glared back, crossing his arms. "What? You have a problem with me too?"

Shino pressed his lips together until they were a thin pink line against his pale complexion. "I would rather not, Uchiha-san, but you're making it increasingly hard _not_ to hurt you."

Sasuke blinked as Shino swept past him, wrapping Hinata in a light hug and rubbing her back soothingly. Hinata's face was lit up like the world had suddenly become a better place. He watched silently, wondering just what had happened for them to become so close and so familiar. Shino and Kiba were like her overprotective older brothers. They wanted everything to go perfectly for her, for everything to be just as happy and sweet as she was.

They kept the big bad men at bay.

Rolling his eyes, he ambled past them, deciding he wouldn't let himself dwell on it. Besides, it was none of his business. They had been friends before he even knew what the word meant. They had been through preschool, kindergarten and all the grades together, always smiling, always laughing brightly. He had seen the pictures, which had Shino smiling in quite a few. Ones where Kiba had his arms thrown around Hinata's waist and Shino's shoulders. Ones where Shino's glasses had been removed and he was staring at something in the distance. Ones where Hinata was grinning like she hadn't a care in the world. They were all there.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata's head popped through the door of her bedroom as he pulled on his white polo. "Do you want to join us? We're just going to hang out today, since they haven't seen the apartment yet."

He thought about it, but knew it was going to kill him in the end. Besides, Hinata deserved to be with her friends for a while. It wasn't as if he needed her to be everywhere with him, despite Itachi. The man wasn't stupid enough to walk in here and threaten her to do something she didn't want to do with her two bodyguards around.

Shaking his head, he watched as he face fell a little, some sort of sad disappointment making her eyes dull. "Oh, okay. Are you sure?"

He smirked, just to make her feel better. "They would kill me before I could even sit next to you, Hinata."

She bit her lip, the corners of her mouth lifting in a soft smile. "All right." He walked over and tilted her chin up, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled again and stepped back. "Drive safe." Kiba's voice bounced along the hall walls and Hinata was scurrying back, a true smile on her face.

He picked up his sketchbook from its spot on her vanity. Then he noticed the lavender binder beside it. Curiosity won out and he flipped the binder up, finding a thick sketchbook inside. Papers had been shoved around and were actually in order, save for how messy they were. He flipped the sketchbook open and was surprised to see pictures of men and women, decked out in clothes Hinata had designed.

Plopping down on the bed, he pulled the sketchbook in his lip and flipped through the pages. There was the green chiffon top and dark rinse skinny jeans he had seen. There was the bright red small glittery scarf that he had seen multiple times around her mannequins' necks. With a skilled hand, Hinata had brought her sketches to life, with a sewing machine and material.

He slid a few of her older stuff out, hoping she wouldn't miss it, and gently eased them into the pocket of his own sketchbook. He set the binder back on her vanity and walked out, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Hinata deserved more than just a simple boutique on the corner of a busy intersection, despite how much her business had improved. She deserved much more.

--X--

Hinata sipped on her jasmine tea slowly, enjoying the warmth coating her tongue. Shino and Kiba had left about an hour ago, after they had spent the day looking around her apartment and eating food she had cooked in her new kitchen. She could barely remember the last time they had all sat down from their busy lives and enjoyed themselves. She smiled, looking to her open sketchbook.

A model had taken shape under her Hello Kitty mechanical pencil and colored pencils. The girl wore an emerald green utility shirtdress with a tight black miniskirt. The buttons of the shirt were to be gold and the hem of the skirt was to have a line of gold edging.

She set down her colored pencil on the cherry wood top of her kotatsu table and turned her eyes on the windows that lined her living room. The sun was setting, turning the sky a wonderful array of oranges, pinks and reds. She flipped to another page and began to sketch out three models. By the time the sun had set, she had come up with a new line of clothing and she was entirely too absorbed to hear the front door open.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she squeaked, jumping up and spinning around. Sasuke smirked at her, shrugging off his jacket. "I know they call me the Ice King but I'm not _that_ scary."

She giggled nervously as he sat across from her at the kotatsu table, turning his eyes on the windows. The city was lit up below, the lights shimmering brightly in the navy night sky. Hinata was measuring a mannequin, her fingers nimbly jotting down calculations and measurements. Sasuke eased his sketchbook open and began sketching her, listening as she mumbled things to herself.

There were a lot of stuff between them, with their history, their lives. And yet here they were, sharing space. Sasuke smiled to himself, listening for the sound of her pencil on paper, picturing perfectly as she held the little purple notebook up and remembered the calculations. So many things had happened before and after they had met, but that hadn't stopped her from dreaming.

_Yes_, he thought, sketching the messy insides of H Designs Boutique, deciding it would be his new piece, _Hinata is a lot stronger than people give her credit for._

Which is true, as we all know XD

Anyways, I'm sorry it took me so long! My PC is on the fitz

Plus, I just started high school. Meaning I have 30-60 minutes worth of homework

Blargh! But I did have fun writing this! It really tested my depths XD

I'm outtie ~CocoaAngel95 (I still got plans to change my name!)

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Warning!

This if for the people who don't want to read anything lewd, because that's not how they roll. And I respect that, even though I do like a good lemon XD

But, ahem, this for you. You'll probably find it, but it's not at the immediate beginning. In fact, you might just only have to skip a few paragraphs, because that's how long it is XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :]

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself, bouncing along the familiar streets of downtown Tokyo. There wasn't anything better she loved than to walk along the streets after a good thunderstorm, even if she didn't like the thunder part. Rain had always been a comfort to her. But the thunder often came along and she normally couldn't enjoy the rain enough to forget the thunder. But last she had spent it at Sasuke's place, which had made it so much more bearable.

Blushing to her own lewd thoughts, she turned the corner and slammed into a man with a black trench coat. A squeak left her mouth as she stepped back, her face heating up in an embarrassed flush, her heart hammering in her chest. How many times had she done this?

The men smirked, one who oddly resembled a shark, from his squinty gold eyes to his sharp, razor-like teeth. The other man had buttery blond hair pulled into an ultra high ponytail, and blue eyes that rivaled Naruto's but were lined in black, giving them a feminine air.

But it was their cloaks that got her.

The familiar black material had rubbed against her cheek so many times, trying to comfort her, but always bringing fear to her heart. The way it seemed to hold so many harmful secrets in its stitching. On Itachi, it made him mysterious and manipulative. Wrapped in it, you could forget your problems and almost forget you were in the arms of a _very_ dangerous man. But on these men, it told of something sinister, something ominous.

And that familiar red cloud insignia on the left shoulder.

Tears brimmed the corner of her opaque eyes and she ducked her head, whispering her apologizes to the tall men. Her stomach was twisting in knots, forcing the air out of her lungs and causing her breath to come out in short, pained gasps. She couldn't breath. What would Sasuke think of this? Was it a coincidence that they were here?

_No, of course not_, she scoled herself mentally. _There are nerver coincidences with Uchiha Itachi._

"Hey, Kisame," the blond spoke, cupping Hinata's chin and forcing her to look up at him. "She's the one, right?"

Kisame grinned and Hinata stiffened, her eyes wide. His grin reminded her of that of a shark's, ready to feast on the innocent flesh of a small fish. And she had a feeling that was about to be her fate. "It sure looks like her, Deidara."

"Then it's decided." Not even Deidara's fingers gently tracing the apple of her cheek calmed her down. He gripped her bicep harshly, immediately causing her to whimper in pain as he tied a blindfold around her eyes almost too tightly and began dragging her in the direction her boutique. Whatever happiness she had felt before left her in a rush as they got closer and closer to her pride and joy. And then it all became clear to her.

Something had happened to her boutique.

Just as she predicted, they stopped just a few feet from her store. Kisame let out a snorty laugh as Deidara snickered beside her. But neither took off the blindfold. Instead, she heard the familiar tones of someone dialing on their phone. Her chest leapt towards her throat as she thought of whom they might be calling. She hoped to God that it wasn't Itachi.

After a few whispered words, they broke into more laughter. She shifted, feeling the warmth of Deidara's fingers through her gray blue Juicy Couture hoodie.

He leaned forward and snickered into her ear. "Just wait until your precious daddy sees this!"

And then she was shoved forward.

She stumbled and dropped to her knees on the polished bamboo floor. But instead of expecting the harsh sting that came from when her knee should have come in contact with the ground, it connected with a soft _whump_. Her fingers instantly gripped onto the silky texture beneath them and she gasped, her stomach clenching painfully.

Ripping off her blindfold, she stared around the boutique. Everything had been . . . _ruined_. The racks had been toppled. The clothes she had spent countless hours on just strewn carelessly on the floor. Her paintings were barely paintings anymore. Her antique register had been pilfered. The shelves had been cleared. Her decorations smashed to bits by unforgiving hands.

Tears streaked her ashen face as she stood on shaky legs. She rushed towards the back, hoping to God nothing had happened. But no such luck there either. The rolls had been strewn about and cut up. The dresses she had been working on were now scraps of dirtied colorful fabric decorating the concrete floor.

A strangled sob left her lips as she brougth her hands up to her face to hide the ugliness of her store. Everything that she had ever worked for was gone. All of it. The paintings, the vases, the clothes, her money. They had ruined everything and left nothing. Tears blurred her vision as she stared at the scraps in front of her. Hiashi would be laughing at her right at this moment. This is what he had been talking about when he said she would never succed in life by herself.

Everything had boiled down to her success, and she couldn't even keep that.

"Omigawd."

She straightened and turned to see TenTen in the middle of it all. The woman was now just a few weeks from her due date, but she stood in the middle of the wreckage, a hand resting on the gigantic belly of her brown paisely halter dress, which Hinata had custom-made for her. Her bright brown eyes stared around the room in horrifed fascination as Hinata felt her heart shattering to pieces. "Who did this?"

"Hinata."

She stiffened at the familiar voice. The sound of glass crunching under expensive Gucci loafers didn't help with the fact that she was going through possibly the most humiliating time of her life.

Slowly, she turned on the heels of her black gladiator sandals and turned to face her father. Hiashi stood in front of her, dressed in what could have been considered a casual outfit, a black oxford and tan slacks. His piercing opaque eyes drove into her soul as he crossed his arms.

Tears coursed down her cheeks. "Y-yes, father?"

He stepped forward and she cleared her throat, looking him in the eye. But his eyes grew soft as he saw what little strength she had left in her. Instead, he handed her his monogrammed silk handkerchief. "I think it's safe to assume you're coming home."

A soft whimper left her lips and before she could say anything, her heart skipped a few beats. The room spun and her tongue seemed to be made of lead. Her mind went blank and her eyelids grew heavy and everything just _hurt_. And then it just went . . . dark.

-

Sasuke hunched his shoulders, easing the thin tip of his paintbrush around the edges of the sketch. The edges blurred and the red popped against the bright blue. A line took shape, weaving in and out of the woman's creamy arms and thighs and legs, barely covering her curving figure. He sat back on his stool and placed the palette on the thigh of his gray paint-splattered cargos. The woman's fiery red-orange hair popped against the bright blue background, hovering around her head as it twisted and swirled like something that was alive.

He thought it was the best one he had come up with so far. Especially since this woman didn't remind him of his mother or Hinata for that matter. His onyx eyes drifted towards the clock. Hinata had said she was going to be a few minutes, just to check up on her store. But that had been a few hours ago. She hadn't even called to tell him if everything was all right.

For the first time in years, Sasuke shifted nervously in his seat, trying to refocus on his painting. Hinata was a grown woman for God's sake. But for the past two weeks, Itachi had been doing things here and there to keep them on edge. Having one his minions appear out of nowhere and getting Hinata alone for a few seconds to "talk" to her. Wreaking a few of their favorite restaurants. Scaring the shit out of Sasuke's contacts and ruining more than one recommendation.

Angrily, he jammed his fingers through his raven-fine hair, closing his eyes. Taking a deep yogic breath, he let out all his frustration. Hinata was fine. Itachi wasn't stupid enough to do something as drastic as hurt her. Right?

_No, of course not_, he thought sourly, picking up his palette again. _Itachi wasn't such a fool as to hurt a Hyuga. Even if she had been thiiis close to being disowned by her family._

With another nervous glance at his clock, he turned back to his painting. He just sat there for a few minutes, something climbing up from his stomach and filling his mouth with the worst taste possible. He knew what it was, but he wanted to ignore it as well. It was same feeling he got just minutes before he got call from Kakashi. Just minutes before he realized he had lost the people who cared for him the most.

The phone rang and he jumped, jitters causing his hands to shake with the nerves. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, counting to ten. But the ringing in the background grew louder and more frantic in his mind. He couldn't _not_ answer. What if something had happened? What if something had happened to Hinata? What if something had happened to Hinata and he hadn't been there to help her out of it?

Without another thought, he jumped up and answered the phone, saying breathlessly, "Hello?"

"S-Sasuke?" someone sobbed, obviously a woman. He blinked as she continued. "Th-this is I-Ino!"

"What happened?" he frowned, relaxing enough to let the annoyance back in his voice. "Is it about the dweeb? Because I honestly couldn't care less about him, Ino."

"N-no," she hiccupped, her voice heavy with emotion but even so, he could detect some annonyance in there. "You have to get down here. Now! It's . . . It's Hinata-chan."

"W-what?" he stammered, tension knotting his shoulders at the very words. "What's wrong with her? What going on! What happened? Is she all right? How come know one called me sooner?!"

"I don't know!" she sobbed brokenheartedly. "She's not waking up!"

"What?" he screeched, terror clawing its way to his throat from his stomach and burning the back of his eyes. The urge to throw up was strong enough to make him gag and blurred his vision as he continued to talk. "What are you fucking _saying_? What are you talking about, dammit! Ino, speak sense, goddammit!"

The phone switched hands and suddenly Shino's deep baritone filled his head, calming him down enough to realize that this is why Hinata liked him so much. "It's Hinata, Uchiha-san. Something wrong, but we can't figure out what. I suggest you hurry down here to Haruno's clinic."

Sasuke gulped down his panic, but it wasn't easy. "Th-thank you, Shino. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up, barely hearing Shino's goodbye and pulled on his white and black Vans, racing out of his apartment.

And come face to face with Itachi.

He gasped, and Itachi was gone, leaving behind nothing. His heart hammered against his ribcage as he stood in the empty hallway. There wasn't even the echo of Itachi's expensive designer loafers against the hallway to tell him he hadn't been delusional. He gulped down the air, frantic and terrified and scared. Something was wrong with Hinata. His brother was out terrorizing his life. His friends were at his girlfriend's bedside.

He managed to reel in his emotions. He knew who had started this. And he knew how he was supposed to finish this too. Even if he hurt a few people in the process, it didn't matter. Itachi needed to be dealt with. Itachi had gone a step too fucking far.

Stuffing his keys into the pocket of his windbreaker, Sasuke raced outside and to his car. First, he would check up on Hinata, and make sure everything was all right. And then he would call his agent and tell him to cancel everything for the next few months, just to make sure. He and Itachi were going to settle this _once and for all_. Grim determination forced his reconsiderations out of his mind. There was nothing to be guilty of. Something had happened and now he had to fix it. There was no other way.

-

Hinata stirred out of her deep slumper, groggy and not feeling one bit relaxed. Everything felt heavy and tight, like weights were sitting on her chest and keeping her from sitting up and breathing correctly. For a few seconds, all she could hear was her heartbeat and sound of her own raspy breathing. And then the sound of someone speaking in soft tones reached her ears.

Since she couldn't move, she emitted a soft moan, the noise raspy in her throat. Her eyesight adjusted to dim light in her room and she realized it was a lamp that created the light, which sat beside her bed. Turning her head, she saw a figure standing by the three tall windows of her room, which she knew to be one of the most expensive since her mother had been in one just like it.

"Sasuke?" She sat up, propping herself up on her elbows and tasting the heaviness on her tongue.

He turned around and smirked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "You're up then."

She smiled, throwing her arms around his neck, causing several of the wires attached to her arm to come off. He sighed in relief, burying his nose in her neck. "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

She sat back and ran the back of her hand over her eyes, sniffing softly. "I-It's okay, Sasuke-kun." She smiled sadly, turning her face. "You know, my father was actually kind enough to offer me a job back at the office."

He blinked, sitting up straight. "What? You're going back?"

She gave a halfhearted shrug and he felt the sneer form on his face. For once, he was glad Hinata wasn't looking at him, because he was sure she would have mistaken it for something other than the fact that he was going to kill Itachi. He straightened out his face but couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "Is this because of Itachi?"

Her body stiffened as she closed her eyes. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I just . . . I don't think I can handle anymore." Her voice was thick with tears as the scenes of the afternoon passed before her eyes. "It was just . . . too much for me to handle."

She turned to look at him and saw the anger flashing through his obsidian eyes. Eyes that used to hold her to the highest of praise. Eyes that used to make her skin flush with joy. Eyes that she loved. Pain caused her chest to clench painfully and the beeping on her heart monitor increased, but neither took notice. "Y-you're not m-mad at me, are you?"

Those same eyes softened with what she was hoped was love as he lay beside her on the full-sized bed, spooning her as he buried his nose in the soft skin of her neck. "Of course not, Hinata," he scoffed softly, causing her to giggle. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm just so tired, Sasuke-kun. I don't know if I can . . . "

He dropped kisses along the expanse of her neck. "I know," he murmured softly, soothingly. "You don't have to say it." He reached around and pulled off the rest of her wires.

She sucked in a breath, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. He closed his eyes and pulled her close, feeling regretful that he was about to leave her to chase after his older brother but it had to be done. She arched against him, pressing herself against his hard chest and closing her eyes, listening to their breathing, to the sound of her heart hammering in her chest.

He kissed her softly and desire flared inside of her. Suddenly, it didn't matter that they were in a privately-owned clinic that belonged to their friend. There was only Sasuke.

He trailed kisses down her neck, tugging on the strings to the back of her hospital gown. She didn't ask questions, she didn't question his reasons. And for that he was thankful, because he didn't know if he could explain it well enough for her to really understand why he was leaving her. She may have been an understanding person, but he would never be able to live himself if he had to tell her. He probably wouldn't be able leave her afterwards, and he didn't think he could live with that either.

The gown came over her head at the same time as his shirt. She shivered, whether it was because the air in the room was cool, or the fact that she was about to do something that her father would never approve of (having sex in a clinic, let alone having sex _at all_) she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was nuzzling her breasts.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back as his tongue spiraled around her nipple, a soft moan leaving her lips. Waves of desire washed over her and closed her eyes, barely hearing the flat lining of her supposed heart rate when it was really hammering against her ribcage.

He trailed his tongue slowly down her stomach, closing his eyes at the familiar feeling of her stomach clenching and the sound of her breath hitching. Hinata let a gasp escape her lips and he forced himself to continue. He had to do this, just one last time, before he left her for good.

Slipping a hand between her thighs, he felt her back arch even higher as he gently massaged her wet folds. She gasped and moved to his touch, moaning softly as he created spark after spark of passion inside her core. She lifted her hips as he increased his pace, causing her moans to grow louder and her eyes to flutter close.

Her body tightened and her back arched higher as she got closer to her climax. She was so close to falling over the edge. The pleasure was just on the tip of her tongue, building a cry in her throat. She bit down on her lip, letting her head fall back and the natural instinct to move her hips in time with his rhythm to flood her senses.

She clamped her eyes shut, her breath frantic and short. The pleasure was so tangible she could almost feel it. Just sitting right there. She twisted her sharply to the side, using her heels to lift herself off the bed higher, grinding her hips faster.

He smirked and suckled her breast and she gasped, a shudder running through her body. A hot burst of sensation caused her to cry out as her body sagged against the bed, tremors of desire running through her. Sasuke cradled her against him, his manhood pressed against her thigh; she hadn't even realized his pants had come off.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he felt himself throb with anticipation. Her eyes fluttered open and he forced himself to look at her. Everything about her was everything he had ever wanted and he realized he loved her more than he gave himself credit for. He gulped, realizing he was about to break her heart by leaving her.

Leaning forward, he pressed himself against her entrance, smirking more for her benefit than himself. "You know what we're about to do isn't going to make your father too proud."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly, saying in a whisper as she grinded against him. "F-fuck him. I want this."

That got him. He slid into her wetness, fast and hard, mindless to his own pain, listening to soft cry leaving her lips as he pressed his forehead to hers. The way she arched her back and grinded to his thrusts.

Right now, he really hated himself. He was giving her the greatest pleasure in her life and in the morning he would be gone. There would never be a trace of Uchiha Sasuke in Tokyo, Japan. His agent and Naruto would make sure of that, despite Naruto's wishes. He would take care of Hinata for him.

* * *

I'm thinking we've got a few more chapters left before we're over.

I know, surprise, but this is how I feel.

Sasuke's leaving, as you know (What a twist!)

Hinata's in the hospital

and Hiashi's a better father than most people realize.

I'm outtie, for now ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	22. Chapter 22

Hinata hummed to herself, grateful to her sister for picking out something reasonable. Sliding into her pair of comfortable medium wash jeans and black tank top and translucent aubergine (with white polka dots) short-sleeve button down, she felt reasonably better. Even if Sasuke hadn't stayed the night, like she had hoped. That would have most definitely shocked Hiashi, but the minute she could catch her breath, Sasuke jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. She figured it was because he needed to get away for a bit, but then she also realized that his deadline was in a couple of days as well.

Anyways, she wasn't upset about it, because that's how Sasuke was. There were just some things that had to be done, like his job. And her heart was definitely feeling better, even though its sub par performance almost killed her yesterday. She bit her lip, holding back a giggle. Well, it _could_ have killed her, but Sakura was able to get the uncontrollable back in order. Naruto had joked that all Sakura did was raise her fist and her heart had jump-started again.

She slipped into her new cheetah-print flats and pulled her indigo hair back with a lavender jaw clip. She would just surprise Sasuke at his apartment. Maybe after he spent a few hours on his painting, they could go out, do something. She wanted to forget all about yesterday, even though she was cowed by the fact that someone would be so brutal as to . . .

Clamping her eyes shut, she sat down heavily on her bed. It wasn't a subject she was likely to broach anytime soon. She didn't even know if she would be able to step foot into her boutique again without feeling like everything was back on the floor. The memory alone was enough to make her queasy and her heart rate to pick up.

She had Sasuke though. And Hanabi and Shino and Kiba and Ino and everyone else. They were all her friends and she wasn't going to allow Itachi to hurt them. There was so much more to her than just her boutique. She had a life, and a father that was actually willing to accept her back, even if that wasn't what she wanted any less than she wanted her boutique ransacked.

Climbing back to her feet, she bent over and touched her toes, hearing the familiar cracking of her bones. Hiashi was at least willing to give her back her job, because he was her father. A smile spread across her lips. Sasuke would love to hear that. Hiashi, being a good parent.

_Ha._

Blushing at the cruelty her own mind created (despite everything that happened to her, Hiashi deserved a chance. He was really trying this time) she scurried out of the room. Her friends were grouped together in the waiting room, muttering something under their breath. She bit her lip, slowing her scurry to a crawl. They hadn't noticed she was there, but she got they feeling they didn't want her to hear.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her clear off the ground. A squeak escaped her lips as she blushed, everyone whipping around to face them. She watched as their faces brightened, but not the way she was expecting. Her heart skipped a beat and she sucked in a breath slowly. She didn't need to worry about it. They were her friends; they would never hide anything from her. Right?

"Hey!" Kiba barked, marching over. "Put her down." The instant her feet touched the ground, Kiba had her in a bear hug and she smiled. There was nothing wrong. Itachi could do all he wanted. There wasn't a lot that would bring her down at this moment. But that was a problem, it was only for this brief moment, for this brief second, did she feel safe and strong and able to take care of herself, even though that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"So you're feeling better now?" TenTen waddled up, wrapping Hinata in a bone-crushing hug, because of her huge stomach. Hinata jumped as something brushed against her stomach and TenTen groaned, clutching her stomach. Neji was instantly at her side, all signs of any composure he held leaving his normally taut face in favor of panic. "What? What is it? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

TenTen waved him off, rolling her eyes. "Oh please Neji. I'm not due for another few weeks. Don't worry."

This time he turned indignant. "TenTen, you forget Haruno-san said you needed to be careful. I don't even know why you're here. You should be at home, _sleeping_, like _normal_ pregnant women do."

"Ha!" TenTen grabbed his hand and leaned against him, but Hinata could see the pain flickering through his eyes as TenTen practically crushed his hand. "Who said I was normal, Neji? I married you, didn't I? It's a full time job trying to keep up with all your fancy smanchy dinner parties. But I have twins inside of my uterus. It would be nice if I could _enjoy_ myself."

While everyone else giggled at their bickering, Hinata stayed on the side. She wanted to keep this moment a little longer. She even wished Sasuke were here to see it. Everything seemed to be better when he was around. Everything was just nicer, smoother, easier to deal with. Ino would have called it love and Hanabi would have thrown a gigantic hissy fit if her sister had even voiced that opinion.

Was it love, what they had? She couldn't tell. Plus, they had been together, what, five months now? Only teenagers and people who desperate for love would agree that they were in love. Only people who wished for simple-minded things like to win the lottery would think they were in love. Not that Ino was liked that, but that's what she would have said.

Hinata bit her lip and slid on her jacket. If she did say she loved him, would he even care? She knew he cared for it; even if it was as obvious as the moon in the blue sky, you just had to search for it; it was always there. It just didn't disappear into thin air and reappear at night to make sure you made it home okay.

What if she had told him last night? Maybe he would have thought it was sex talk. Like some people mumble things like "you're amazing" or "good your so whatever." She bit her lip, trying to hold in her giggle. Sasuke probably would have laughed or something. But then she would have felt bad because she actually meant it.

Wait, did she mean it? If she told him she loved him, would he believe her? There had been so many things that had happened to him, and he didn't have a lot of people he trusted in, but he had let her in. did that mean something? Did that mean he loved her? Did that mean he even cared for her? Or did he just trust her enough to relay to her some information about his past, because he knew he would be the one breaking her heart in the end?

She shook her head. Sasuke wouldn't do that. She would see that coming before he could even mutter the words. She could read him, perfectly. Sasuke wouldn't leave her, especially not if Itachi was threatening them both. He didn't have to say it, but she knew he really did care for her. Maybe not love her, like she did him (she still wasn't sure of herself) but what mattered was that he cared, and that's what she wanted.

For him to care. She thought.

"Hinata."

She blinked, swiveling her head around to see her father. Hiashi stood in the midst of them all, tall and Hyuga-proud. Dressed in a gray-blue oxford and black slacks, he stared coolly at her. In her back of her mind, she briefly wondered if he knew about her and Sasuke's little rendezvous last night. He probably did, but couldn't find the amount of dignity it took to broach a topic like that in public. And for a little bit, that made her happy.

"Yes, father?"

He sighed, and stepped closer, pulling her into a hug that was surprisingly tight. "I'm glad you're alright. I was afraid you had been hurt."

Maybe it was her heart forgiving him for all those years of verbal abuse even though she told everyone she knew that she had already, or maybe it was the simple fact that she knew he actually cared for what happened to her. But whatever it was, it made her sob, like a baby. Great heaving sobs that left her lip and rattled her ribcage and made her throat ache. And even though Hiashi just about dropped her and ran, he was smart enough not to. Instead, he gave his handkerchief, again, and was smart enough rub her back soothingly.

He glanced up at her group of friends, before nodding at Neji. "Come. We have things to prepare." He gave her a quick kiss and was out, leaving her sniffling with his monogrammed handkerchief. Hinata sniffled again, feeling a smile blossom across her lips. Maybe things were going to be better than she realized.

"You know what we should do?" Sakura piped up, throwing an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"We should go out," Shino finished. "To that little brick building."

Hinata nodded as the others expressed their opinion. "I would like that."

"Then it's decided!" Lee stepped up, smiling at Hinata. "We shall have a celebration for Hinata's health at the . . ."

"Just call it LBB," Kiba smirked.

"Right." Hanabi rolled her eyes and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's just party down until midnight."

While everyone laughed, Hinata felt like she was floating. Was there anything that could possibly go wrong today? She made to pull her cell phone out of her purse, but Shino smiled for once and no body was going to be able to forget it.

-

"Hey, you've reached my cell. Leave your message at the beep and I'll get back to you later."

Hinata frowned, staring at her Motorola. For the seventh time, he hadn't picked up his phone. And after the fifth time, she had gone straight to voicemail. Was he avoiding her? Was there something she had missed? Was he just upset with her? Was it even _about_ her? Maybe it he was just really into his painting. Yeah. His agent really had been on him about those paintings.

She bit her lip, tasting the strawberries in her lip-gloss. Hanabi and just about everyone she knew (including Shino, who was actually quite popular, after a few tequila shots) was up and dancing. But she couldn't find the heart. Not without Sasuke here. it just felt weird not to have him and his dry humor around. Not that she wasn't having fun. Oh God, far from it. Especially since Kiba had ended up being the designated driver since Shino was no longer eligible.

She re-crossed her legs, feeling the black fishnet material rub against her skin. Sasuke would have loved what she was wearing, a slinky royal blue sleeveless scoop neck dress that barely grazed her thighs, fishnet tights and metallic silver T-strap Dior sandals. Maybe he would have taken it off for her.

She giggled at her lewd thought and decided her Sprite was enough for the night (the sugar was going right to her head). Besides, they were breeching on midnight, and she couldn't wait to arrive at Sasuke's apartment to surprise him, to let him know she was really all right. He was probably worrying about her, but was stuck on his paintings. She really wanted to see it. He hadn't shown her this one yet.

"Hinata!" Ino grabbed both her hands and yanked her from the booth of the VIP upstairs lounge, courtesy of Hanabi. The place was flooded with bright lights, but the room was dark in a weird way. Hinata had danced earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to do it anymore, not without Sasuke.

But it looked like he wouldn't be able to make it. Still . . .

Ino yanked her up and shimming through the transparent curtains that hung from the ceiling. Bubbles floated through the air and Hinata was slightly amazed. She hadn't seen _that_ before.

"Don't be shy!" Ino laughed brightly, shoving a Cosmo under her nose. "Chug that and let's have some fun!"

"But-,"

"No buts!" Hanabi screamed over the music. "Just relax, nee-chan! You deserve it!"

Hinata bit her lip, glancing back at her booth. Why was everyone saying that? If she deserved so much, why did nothing ever happen? Deserving people deserved to be _noticed_. But this was just getting tiresome.

She sighed, because arguing tonight wasn't worth it. If she partied now, they wouldn't bother her later. So she took the tiniest sip of the Cosmo as she could to please Ino and did exactly what she thought she deserved.

She headed to Sasuke's apartment.

-

Everything was dark.

She stared into the empty darkness of his apartment, just making out the couch and the easel. Canvases covered by white sheets. It was empty and silent and not at all like she had expected. Even when Sasuke was asleep, his apartment wasn't even this clean. His apartment had _never_ been this clean since she had lived with him.

A really bad feeling clenched her stomach but she swallowed around it. There was nothing wrong. Maybe he had decided to pack it up and actually clean for once. Maybe the sound of the vacuum running covered up the sound of the phone ringing. Maybe he had been in the shower and room service had come in and cleaned up.

Did this place even have room service?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she stepped into the room and took off her heels, closing the door softly. Clutching the strap of her metallic blue large hobo bag with both her hands, she hiked it further up her shoulder, starting towards the back. It was stupid to think Sasuke was avoiding her. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't said anything that would possibly put him in a bad mood.

He had been angry with Itachi ruining her store though.

Maybe Itachi had come over and taken Sasuke. Hinata felt her heart rate climb through the roof. What if that _had_ happened? What if Itachi had abducted Sasuke and taken him far away? What if Sasuke couldn't get a hold of her because he was tied up and beaten? What if he was in need of serious help? What if he was in serious trouble and she wasn't there?

"S-sasuke-kun?" She cringed at the sound of her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears, her voice thick with emotion. "S-sasuke-kun, are you here? H-hello?"

Nothing. Not even the sound of fabric rustling.

Pure terror striked through her heart and she rushed towards his bedroom. Throwing open the door, she stared into the dark emptiness. The room was spotless; the covers on the bed pulled up and folded like this was a hotel suite instead of an apartment where someone lived full-time. The corners had been tucked in hospital-style, the pillows fluffed to perfection.

Her heart sank all the way to the states. This was not happening. If Itachi had gotten to Sasuke, the room would have been an absolute mess. The rooms would have been torn apart. Everything would have been on the floor. Sasuke's paintings would have been slashed and generally ruined. Not sitting by the easel, covered by white sheets.

Sasuke was just . . . _gone_.

Numbly, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Disbelief made her heart bleed. Her panic turned into dread. Sasuke had left, and she didn't even know where. Did anyone else know about this? Was she the only he hadn't told? Where could have possibly gone? What could he possibly be doing? Why hadn't he taken her?

Salty tears streaked her cheeks as she lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over herself. She knew she was actually childish, but she couldn't help herself. Sasuke hadn't picked up his phone, and after the fifth time, she had gone right to voice mail. Did that mean he didn't want to talk to her? Was it because he didn't care for her? Clamping her eyes shut, she closed her mind off. It was stupid to think this way. Maybe if she just went to sleep, he would be back in the morning.

Everything was always fixed in the light of morning.

-

It was the sound of a door closing that got to her.

Hinata sat up, her back ramrod straight as she listened to the sound of footfalls on the carpeted floor. Her heart hammered in her chest, causing her blood to pound through her veins. He had come back! Happiness flooded her smile as she scrambled from bed, forgetting her fishnets tights on the floor where she had thrown them.

It was barely six in the morning, but the sun was up and shining. Morning was all it took to make everything better. Like she had thought. Sasuke hadn't purposely left her! And maybe, maybe his phone had gone dead after the fifth time she had called him. She would have to tell him to keep it on the charger when he wasn't using it.

Fluffing her hair, she rounded the corner, fully expecting to see Sasuke standing in the living room. Maybe he was in his favorite carpenter pants, with his white polo. Or maybe even a pair of paint-splattered jeans. Actually, that was a good idea. A line of distressed, paint-splattered men's jeans was always in style, or least nowadays it was.

"Hinata?" Shino frowned, his forehead wrinkling behind his sunglasses.

Hinata froze, her smile falling as she faced her best friend. "W-wha? What are you doing here, Shino-kun?"

For the first time since she had known him, Shino hesitated. His head dipped as if he was trying to avoid her gaze all together, sliding off his jean jacket, which Hinata had custom made from him. But she couldn't even think about that. Instead, she was trying to keep the rising hurt and embarrassment out of her mind. But not even that was possible.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, looking sheepish and embarrassed. "I didn't know you were going to be here, Hinata."

"Why is that?" Her voice barely reached that of a whisper. She shied away from him, as he got closer, hugging herself as she tried to keep her hurt at bay. She didn't care if she hurt him. She didn't care if he stopped trying to come near her. All she wanted at this moment was to know where Sasuke was and what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Shino spoke softly. "But Sasuke is . . . he's gone. And I'm afraid . . . He won't be coming home for a long time."

Her eyes closed as she processed this news. Shino shifted, feeling guilty. But he was probably the only one who would be able to tell Hinata this to her face. Naruto had come to him hoping that he would be able to soften the blow, especially since she had known him for longer.

He reached out towards her, and this time, she didn't shy away. He pulled her into a hug and silently berated himself. Now he realized it had just hurt her more, because one of her best friends had kept such a secret from her. He let out a breath and stroked her hair, feeling her tears soaking through his white Henley shirt.

But now that it was over, he was pretty sure things would be getting better after this. And Sasuke wouldn't be too long. Or at least, that's what Shino had been hoping.

_Oh, how you are so wrong,_ a little voice told him.

"Shino-kun," Hinata said softly, stepping back and wiping her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

He furrowed his brow, staring down at her. "What are you talking about?"

She bit her lip, tears brimming the corner of her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

_Now_, the little voice said smugly as his jaw dropped. _Now, there are no surprises left._

One more twist! Hahahaha! I bet you're going

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I cannot believe! Oh shitake mushrooms!"

XD Oh man, I'm enjoying this too much!

So, there will probably be two more chapters, cause I need to keep this going^^

I hope you've enjoyed so far! ~CocoaAngel95 :]

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Hinata slid a finger down the window, following the trail of a raindrop sliding down the car window. She felt as if her world was on some kind of pause, even though the sun kept rising and days turned into nights. For some reason, she felt like everything had just kind of . . . stopped. Almost as if the world was waiting for something to happen or possibly end.

She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back against the black leather seats of her father's white Jaguar. For the past week, she had done nothing but cry over Sasuke. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Her hair and skin were oily because she hadn't washed her face or shampooed her hair. And she was constantly eating, but the only things she could stomach were fried eggs and French fries with syrup, which was strange, but strangely good.

Unbuckling her seat belt, she lay down across the backseat, occupying the whole seat. Even though she and Sasuke had dated for about five and a half months, it felt as if it had been much longer, as if her life had been changed forever. Things just weren't the same anymore. With Sasuke around, she was always able to see the other side of things, the dry humor in life, or maybe she was able to seem things a little bit brighter than usual. Whatever the case, she could tell she was missing that sight now. Without Sasuke around, she wasn't sure about anything more. She hadn't stepped foot in her boutique for the past week, not since she noticed Sasuke was gone. She hadn't picked up the fabrics she had ordered just days before Sasuke had left.

Her bottom lip began quiver as her vision blurred with hot, salty tears. Everything these days reminded her of Sasuke. In fact, she hadn't stepped foot in her apartment simply because Sasuke was the one who had helped her pick it out. She couldn't look at a painting without feeling like she had betrayed Sasuke for selling off his finished set (the covered canvases) even though he had left a note saying that she should do so, and keep the money it earned. It hurt her to even think that Sasuke had even left her to be by herself after she had realized she loved him.

But of course, it was _only_ five months. No one really _knows_ how anyone feels after just five months, despite her living with him for nearly a week, or the fact that they were closer than most people were at five months. Maybe she was just exaggerating, maybe she just believed she loved him because he was kind enough to let her stay by his side, to let her stay in his house, despite her friends. Not everything he did meant that she loved him. She just cared for him . . . deeply and intimately.

A strangled sob left her cracked lips, sounding more like a desperate meow from a drowning kitten. Her driver didn't even stir as she buried her head in the buttery black leather seats. It pained her to even think that Sasuke was just . . . _out there_, possibly not even thinking about her or what they had. She was stupid to think that he actually _cared_. He was _Uchiha Sasuke_, and she knew from experience Uchiha men weren't exactly known for their _kindness_.

Suddenly, Itachi's words popped up in her head, from the time he had visited her apartment. It had only been for five minutes, but they had been enough to leave a mark. Normally, she wouldn't bother with trying to dig through her memories. A great majority of them were always about her and Hiashi dueling it out, Hiashi outright telling her no and Hinata "rebelling" against him.

The memory of Itachi coming over popped up in her mind's eye and she was forced to relive, in startling clarity, that simple moment when she thought everything she had ever thought, everything she had ever felt for Sasuke was one big, fat lie.

"_Ah," Itachi chuckled, closing the door and flicking on the lights. "My dear, you look _ravishing_."_

_Involuntarily, she shivered. "W-what are you doing here, Itachi-san?"_

"_Ah, that." He chuckled again, and she could hear the coldness seeping in. "Yes, there is a reason why I'm here." His eyes turned cold and she pressed her lips together, another shiver running up her back. "And I'm afraid, it has something to do with you."_

_She bit her lip, shifting in her heels. "P-please, Itachi-san. C-can this wait? I have . . . to be somewhere."_

_His hooded eyes stared her down. "You don't have to lie, you know. I know everything there is to know about you and my baby brother." He took three steps and suddenly, he was right in front of her, cupping her chin. "I know everything about _you_ as well."_

_He smirked as she trembled. "Now, I'm not here to hurt you, but to warn you. I've already told Sasuke, but he never listens. You're a good girl, aren't you?"_

_She didn't answer and he chuckled, his voice turning warm. "Of course you are, my dear. I would never want to hurt you. Sasuke though," his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "oh, he will. He will use you until he's _satisfied_. Then he'll just . . . throw you away, like you're some toy he's finished playing with and doesn't need anymore."_

_Tears brimmed her eyes as he sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "There are so many he's used and so many he abused. A trail of women who have trusted their fragile hearts to him. My dear, I don't want you to be one of those whose heart he's broken, stomped on. No, you deserve _much, much_ better."_

_She looked away as he sighed again, rubbing her arm. "My dear, there is no reason to be ashamed. He was using you-,"_

"_Itachi-san," she said softly, crossing her arms over her chest. "P-please get out of my house."_

_He frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't think he actually _likes _you, _do you_?"_

_Have I really been that naïve?_ she asked herself softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. _Was I really that stupid?_

"Hyuga-sama?"

Hinata clamped her eyes shut, hunching her shoulders as she tried to hold back her sobs. A pair of gloved hands rested softly on her shoulder, but she didn't notice, trying to hold back the emotions that had been welling up inside of her ever since the day Sasuke left alone. Ever since the day she was faced with her best friend who knew where Sasuke had gone, but was reluctant to tell her. Every single one of her friends had known he was leaving, leaving her behind. And no one was willing to tell her how she would be able to get in contact with him, how to find out if he was okay or if he had just wanted to get away from her.

"Hyuga-sama."

She sat up and dabbed at her made-up eyes with the sleeve of her cobalt blue untucked button down. It was paired with her favorite black mini skirt, since this would probably be the last time she wore it. Steadily approaching on Month Two, she was fast gaining an appetite, and her body was supposedly changing in ways that were for the baby. Hanabi and Ino had done nothing but stay by her side at Hanabi's apartment, reading chapters from a pregnancy book and trying to soothe her broken heart.

She hiccupped again and it felt like she was making a conscious effort to look into the driver's eyes. Her stomach lurched at the amount of sympathy in their lavender depths. More tears streamed down her cheeks and before she could stop herself, she stumbled out past him, trying to forget all those times she had looked into Sasuke's own eyes to see only empathy, or smugness, or even amusement at something she had said. Oh God. That was how everyone was looking at her now. They all knew she had been the last woman Sasuke had come in contact with before departing, before practically disappearing out of sight, but quite possibly never out of her mind.

Her knees scrapped the gravel of her father's driveway, turning bloody as skin was peeled away. Her hands were grimy as she heaved up her French fries and fried eggs and syrup, the colors a weird mix of yellows and creams and maple browns. And the smell, God, the smell. It made her throat burn, and her eyes water and her heart ache. It made her gut churn and her muscles break down and her brain lock up.

"Why me?" she asked the air, her hair like a curtain to hid her face. "Why me? Why can't I ever be the one to win? Just once, is all I'm asking for."

The sound of shoes crunching against the gravel did nothing to help her. She didn't even hear it.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Hiashi bellowed at the driver. His eyes flashed angrily as he swept Hinata into his arms, as if she weighed nothing more than a mere feather. Hinata felt her world tilt painfully. The tears and the pain she had tried to so hard to hide away from everyone seemed to spill out of her eyes and come out in body-quaking sobs. Hiashi tucked her closer and seemed to forget the neglect he had inflicted on her, because he knew the pain of losing someone so close to you, it felt as if a part of your body was missing.

Hinata curled in on herself, deciding she wasn't ready for this. Her world was crashing down around her. Sasuke was gone. And she was with child. _Did God plan these_ _things?_ Did he want for her to kill herself? Was she supposed to die instead of her mother? Was she supposed to be injured in that car accident? Was it supposed to be her that was supposed to be dressed in a black scoop neck dress with long sleeves to hide the stitches that ran up her arms from the car crash? Was it her mother who was only supposed to have a weakened heart?

Her life had been nothing but one big tragedy after another. So many times had she tried to straighten everything out, to smooth out the wrinkles, to make her life blissfully enjoyable. Now, her boutique was ripped apart, she was living with her father, and she was pregnant with the child of a lover she had no idea what to call. Hiashi knew, and he all but said she should have aborted it. She was too far ahead of herself anyways. She was acting like this simply because she wanted a connection to a man that would no longer be in her life.

_He frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't think he actually _likes _you, _do you_?"_

The words repeated themselves in her mind.

_He frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't think he actually _likes _you, _do you_?" _

_He frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't think he actually _likes _you, _do you_?" _

_He frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't think he actually _likes _you, _do you_?"_

"Let's get you inside," Hiashi said softly, feeling something close to kinship break his heart as Hinata wept. "I'm sorry you had to learn this way."

Hinata curled tighter; the balls of her palms pressed to her eyes in a pathetic attempt keep the tears at bay. Her body shook with suppressed sobs and Hiashi was forced to realize that there was possibly nothing more he could do to help her than be there. He sighed. Maybe, if he were reincarnated, he would be able to fix what he had done.

But he seriously doubted.

* * *

Whoa, this is incredibly deep . . .

I know, I took a really long time on this, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't find out what to do with the next few chapters.

It might take me a little bit longer to get out the next chapter.

At this point, I honestly don't know how many chapters I have. But to keep you on your toes, it might be the next one

I'm outtie, for now ~CocoaAngel95 :]


	24. Chapter 24

"Month Six," Ino announced in an official-sounding voice, her sky blue eyes focused on the pregnancy book in her hand. She bit into a warm double fudge brownie before continuing with her well-glossed mouth full, "is when you'll feel the first of the baby's _kicks_." She grinned at Hanabi, TenTen and Hinata, who were listening to her read. "Don't be alarmed young mother; this is all very normal. This is the baby's way of letting you know that they're alive and are coming soon."

Hinata smiled softly as Hanabi rolled her eyes, crossing her toned legs. "Ino-chan, do me a favor? Shut up." She turned her eyes on her older sister, catching the sadness flickering inside their lilac depths. "Onee-chan, did you feel a kick yet? Better yet, did you feel two?"

"Leave your sister alone," TenTen grinned, using a spatula to swat at Hanabi, who fended her off. "Having children is hard."

"You would know," Hanabi shot back, sticking out her tongue. "But this is _my_ onee-chan, the sunshine in this godforsaken place. I need to know if I'm going to have twin nieces."

"Nephews," TenTen corrected, smiling with a hint of a challenge in her bright brown eyes. The other's looked at her with a question in their eyes. "I just know."

"No you don't," Ino said, swallowing the last of her brownie. "Hinata-chan is going to have babies, that all I care about. As long as I get to see the cutie pies, then I'm good." And then her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "But of course they're going to be _girls_."

TenTen scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't be _silly_. Of course they'll be _boys_. Everyone knows wide hips means boys."

"Oh, so that's why you had a girl?" Hanabi waved her brownie triumphantly in the air as TenTen glared at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"You guys," Hinata said softly, her voice just decibels from a whisper. "How do you know I'm even having twins?"

"Of course you're having twins!" they said at the same time, their combined voices bouncing of the high ceilings of the kitchen in the Hyuga household. Ino gave her a questioning look. "Why wouldn't you be having twins?"

Hinata looked down at her large stomach with a soft shrug of her shoulders. She dressed in her most flattering outfit, a royal purple butterfly tunic, black trousers and her felt purple flats. Her hair was long and wavy, much longer than it had been when she was first pregnant. The indigo stands gleamed in the winter sun through the big windows of the kitchen.

Hanabi's face softened as she reached over and took Hinata's manicured hands in hers. "Onee-chan, of course you're having twins. Didn't Sakura-chan say you were?"

Hinata bit her lip. "You jumped to that conclusion."

The room grew quiet as Hinata took a large brownie from the pan and nibbled on it. Ino spoke first, her voice loud against the silence. "Okay, so, are you having twin girls or not?" She ignored TenTen's glare.

Hinata's head dipped toward her enlarge bust, her hair falling to curtain her face. It was obvious she didn't want them to see what emotion was written so clearly across her face. "I wanted it to be a surprise. So I don't know the sex. But no, I'm not having twins."

"Damn!" Hanabi snapped her fingers, scowling. "I was really looking forward to that. I could have pictured so many outfits for Kaede and Keiko."

"Who?" TenTen stared at her as if appalled by Hanabi's words. "You don't honestly think that would have been their names, do you?"

"Of course," Ino sniffed indignantly, raising her nose in the air. "I helped her pick them out myself."

TenTen shook her head. "I don't think two little boys would want such horrible names."

Hanabi shot her a look. "Um, hello, did you not hear me? They're not going to be boys, TenTen. They're going to be beautiful, bubbly girls. Right onee-chan?"

Hinata looked up from messing the charm bracelet around her wrist, a pick me up gift from Hiashi. She blinked slowly before shrugging and going back to her brownie. All three sat silent for a moment, watching as she finished off her food before hopping down and shuffling towards the front hall, mumbling an excuse about going to the bathroom.

As she soon as she left the room, Hanabi looked to her lap, dressed in a mustard yellow shirtdress with brown distressed leather boots that buttoned up on the side. "Oh man, now I feel like a major prick."

Ino sighed, resting her chin in her hand, her elbow on the marble counter of the island where they were sitting at. "She been like this since day one. If we can't get her to smile for more than five seconds, I'm going to shake the depression right out of her."

TenTen clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "You shouldn't say such things, Ino-chan. Hinata loved Sasuke; we all know it. And even though _we're_ over him leaving, _she's_ not. She's still feels the hurt and loneliness of not having anyone there for you."

Hanabi gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing. "I swear to _Gawd_, the minute he steps back in Japan territory, I'm going to make sure he knows the _true_ meaning of pain. _That rat bastard is going down_."

"Yeah!" Ino whooped loudly, high-fiving her.

TenTen's voice was stern as she smoothed down her chocolate brown wool sweater dress. "Please, you guys, have a little consideration. Have you taken in how Hinata might feel about that? You know her. She would never wish harm to anyone, not even if they did something horrible to her. You know she'll only blame herself for what you would did to Sasuke, and it'll put her in even more of a funk."

Hanabi huffed, folding her arms and crossing her legs tightly. "I don't know why! Sasuke hurt her, badly. He deserves to be hurt just as badly. I'll make sure of that."

"Yeah!" Ino whooped again, she and Hanabi high-fiving for the second time. "We'll make sure he'll hurt just as badly as he hurt Hinata-chan! We'll get justice for sweet Hinata!"

TenTen's eyes flashed angrily. "You guys need to get over yourself." With that, she turned on the heel of her boots and stalked out of the room, her chin lifted. "You may think you're doing Hinata a favor by _hurting_ Sasuke, but you're not. She'll only forgive him faster and try to make up for what you did."

"Fine!" Ino and Hanabi shouted after her.

Hanabi scowled darkly, her plucked eyebrows knitted. "He totally deserves what we're going to give him."

"Totally," Ino nodded. They sat silent for a moment, TenTen's words running through their minds. Finally, Ino spoke; drawing circles in the brownie mix powder with her nail. "You know, she's right though, TenTen-chan."

"What?! Traitor!"

Ino shook her head, her platinum blond high ponytail rippling down the back of her crocheted winter white off-the-shoulders sweater. "No, I'm still for hurting him. But what good will it do for us? Do for Hinata? She's still pregnant, she's still hurting, and she's still going to love him. I mean it's not like we can change her mind if we snap both his legs and bruise his perfect face. He'll still be her 'Sasuke-kun', still be the man she loves."

Hanabi huffed. "How do you know?"

Ino shrugged. "That's just how Hinata-chan is. She doesn't wish for everyone to fight, not if it's the only way to solve something. She's for keeping the peace. Beating up Sasuke will just make her pity him."

Ino hopped off her stool, wiping brownie crumbs from her super-skinny ultra low-rise light wash True Religion jeans, tucked into a pair of white cardy Ugg boots. "I'm gonna go check up on her."

"Fine!" Hanabi threw up her arms, her eyes flashing angrily. "Whatever! I get it! I'm not gonna beat Sasuke up!"

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan."

They whipped around to see Hinata in the doorway. Her eyes glittered with tears as she smiled softly. "Thank you for saying you're not going to hurt Sasuke-kun."

Hanabi sniffed, hard. "Whatever. I still think he deserves to get bloody nose and black eye, just to ruin that pretty boy face of his. But I won't. Because you don't what that and I love you."

Hinata flinched at Hanabi's sharp tone. Ino wrapped Hinata in a tight hug, pressing their cheeks together. "Aww, Hinata-chan, you're so damn cute! You're like a . . . a teddy bear! I could just squeeze you!"

Hinata gave a soft chuckle, patting Ino's back. "Um, thank you?"

"You're totally welcome!" Ino patted her head before flouncing off to find TenTen and tell her about Hinata's first laugh in a long six months.

Hanabi crossed her legs, right over left, and then left over right. She stared right into Hinata's eyes, her voice commanding. "Look, onee-chan, why are you so depressed over _him_ anyways?"

No doubt as to who _him_ was.

Hinata flinched before bowing her head, saying in a soft mumbling voice. "Because I love him, Hanabi-chan."

"And?" Hanabi frowned. "I love you, onee-chan. But I'm getting sick of avoiding the subject. I know you're upset about Sasuke leaving, but it's been six months. Not everyone is going to stay forever, even if that's what you want. You can't change anything." She leaned forward on her stool, swallowing around the urge to hug her sister. This was what tough love was about. "Hinata, things happen. People change." Her voice grew soft. "I know you love him, onee-chan, and I know it hurts. But you're just going to have to deal."

Hinata gave a strangled sob, her hands going to her face. After a moment, she said in a shaky voice, barely above a raw whisper. "B-but I can't."

Hanabi's eyes softened as she slid off her stool. She wrapped Hinata in a comforting hug, rubbing back as Hinata cried quietly. "You're stronger than that, onee-chan, I know you are. You've gone through a lot worse, even if it doesn't feel like it. You don't need Sasuke to get back on you're feet. It's been six months. You need to show him you can be strong too."

Hinata nodded, hiccupping. "I know that . . . but it feels like . . . like I'm missing something, somehow. I . . . it just . . . it just hurts too much. Him being gone."

Hanabi exhaled slowly. She stepped back, her hands on Hinata's shoulders so she could look the woman in her eye. "Yes, onee-chan. But even a one-armed man can get around if he tried hard enough."

Hinata blinked, tears rolling down her blotchy red cheeks. Her gaze dropped down to her feet as she nodded. "Okay, all right." She stepped out of Hanabi's hold and squared her shoulders, determination blazing in her eyes. "Yes, Hanabi-chan. You're . . . you're right. I need . . . I need to take my mind off Sasuke-kun. He'll be back. I know he will." She breathed out slowly and smiled softly. "Thank you Hanabi-chan, for saying that. I really needed it."

Hanabi smiled back. "I know." She pulled her older sister into a hug. "I know."

* * *

Look at all that love!

This is truly a deep, inspiring chapter.

It's most refreshing, isn't it!

In the next chapter, I plan to show a new character (she was mentioned earlier)

So be prepared!

I'm outtie for now ~CocoaAngel95 ;]


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata reached up and adjusted her wide cotton headband, humming softly as she waddled around her store. At eight months pregnant and somewhat happy, she had finally gotten back the motivation to get her boutique up and running again. Hiashi had wasted no time getting someone to come in and it clean up for her. He had even managed to find someplace for where she could send her designs and they would make thirty of them for her. She didn't know what it was called, but she had the number and she knew anytime she needed it, she could call and they would make thirty of whatever for her. It was a comfort to know she wouldn't have to spend a lot of time sewing, even if she liked it.

So she added something to her store: requests.

Surprisingly, this worked. The minute she had put the sign up in her window, a woman dressed in a business suit walked in, hoping Hinata could make her a sexy set of negligee and panties. Hinata had complied and business began booming all over again. She had to buy more shelves and another rack just so she could fit in her negligee and lingerie, which wasn't so bad, but Hiashi couldn't get himself to go past the dresses, where that section was.

The April sun slanted through the display window of her store and Hinata felt a smile touch her lips. A memory of Sasuke standing in that exact puddle of light, smirking at her, made her heartstrings twang, but in a good way. She was over being depressed. Sasuke may have left, but he hadn't left her heart. And even though the thought of never seeing him again broke her heart, she didn't let it control her actions. Sure, she had moments when she wanted to drop to the ground and sob her heart out, but she didn't give in. She had a baby to take care of, and if she couldn't even do that without breaking into a heaping mess, then what good was she?

Dressed in a faded denim button down that grazed her knees, dark gray leggings and light blue cardy Ugg boots, she stared around her store. It wasn't opening time yet, but she still felt the satisfaction surge up inside of her. It was amazing what a little pep talk and some therapy could do to a person. For the past three years, Hiashi had been seeing a therapist, letting out his inner most thoughts because he could no longer handle the amount of secrets on his shoulders. Dr. Yen (funny how her name seemed resemble the only thing she cared about) had been helping Hinata through her depression since her six and half month mark.

Hinata glanced around her shop one last time and turned in time to see Hanabi pull up. She stepped out of her car, wearing a loose-fitting tomatoe-red button down that skimmed her thighs, a pair of gray leggings and bright red cardy Ugg boots. Hinata smiled softly, waddling towards the mocha colored leather loveseat near the dressing rooms. Her ankles were swollen, her feet constantly aching, but she always managed to be running around, trying to keep her little boutique up and running. Not having the pressure of knowing Hiashi wasn't going to end her little shop on the corner allowed her to slacken her reigns, but not too much.

"Hey, you!" Hanabi breezed through the door; grinning behind her black wrap-around Ralph Lauren oversized shades. "How's my favorite pregnant sister doing?"

"I'm your _only_ sister," Hinata said softly, smiling as she rubbed her large stomach. "But I'm doing well. Sakura says I'm coming along nicely."

"Awesome, awesome," Hanabi bobbed her head, walking towards the back. "As long as nothing happens to my niece, everything's cool."

Hinata chuckled and waddled after her. "How do you know that it's a girl?"

Hanabi smirked over her shoulder. "I just know."

"Hey!" Ino said breathlessly, rushing in. She was carrying several brown paper bags. A grin took over her features as she set the bags down on the counter by the register. "I got you some flowers, Hinata-chan! They're your favorites!"

She whipped out lilies from one bag and reached into the other. Going over to display window, she set a glass vase down between the three mannequins legs, humming as she arranged the lilies. The scent wafted through the shop and Hinata closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. The scent of lilies always calmed her, but made the baby kick, like now. She didn't know if it was because it liked the scent of lilies or not, but it was still nice.

She rubbed her belly and after a moment of relaxing, stood to grab her water bottle from behind the counter. Sitting back in the high back cushioned stool, she watched as Ino and Hanabi got the store ready for opening. Hinata herself couldn't really do anything except pay the bills and ring people up, so she contented herself with watching her friends and family members take turns with folding clothes and helping customers. It was only a matter of time before she would have to manage her chain of stores from her laptop.

That thought made her smile and she sipped her cucumber water, shaking her head. But the thought stuck. Maybe, when she had a little more experience and expertise, she could think about starting a chain of clothing stores. The idea had a certain appeal to it and Hinata could see herself at thirty, with her child, working from her front living room. She'd live a comfortable life, managing her chains and creating comfortable clothes for the everyday woman looking for a little help in the fashion department.

The baby kicked and she stifled a groan, rubbing her stomach. Maybe it liked the idea just as much as she did. It was certainly better than just sitting in her apartment, waiting for Sasuke to come home. She could feel it in her gut (and the baby too) that he would be home soon. She didn't know how many days, or weeks, or even _months_, but she knew he was coming. Soon. Which was all she really cared about.

"Excuse me."

Hinata blinked, turning her eyes from her large stomach to the woman in front of her. The woman who had ordered a set –lacy bra and boy shorts- in light blue and was to pick them up by Friday. Today. Her full lips stretched into a grin as Hinata smiled back and waddled towards the back. "Oh good, I thought you hadn't remembered me."

Hinata shook her head softly, smiling as she placed a hand on her lower back. "Of course not. Light blue, right?"

"Yep."

While she sorted through the clothes, Hinata thought about her life so far. A lot of things had happened. From Itachi coming to her home to Hiashi picking her up and cradling her like a child. Before, she had felt like she hadn't owed up to much, like she wasn't a purebred Hyuga. But with Sasuke's child and her shop up and running, she didn't know what to feel like. Things between her and Hiashi were hazy, awkward, but he was really trying to be there for her. She could say she had gotten strong from her experiences. She had to be, how else would she be able to take care of Sasuke's child?

"How far along are you?" The woman smiled down at her, her eyes covered by a pair of oversized Calvin Klein shades. "You're _huge_."

"Eight months." Hinata smiled softly as she took the set and walked back towards the register, the woman following close behind. "Everyone is holding their breath for me. We Hyuga aren't known for our easy birthing."

"Oh," the woman clucked her tongue empathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope all goes well, Hyuga-chan."

Hinata nodded, slipping the set into a pale blue, thin package box. She tied it with a piece of dark lavender ribbon before ringing it up. "Thank you. It means a lot that you care for me."

The woman rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly. "I recommended you to all my friends, sweetie. So expect a few more customers." She tucked the package under her arm. "And my new husband is going to love to see these on our wedding night."

Hinata nodded, her smile dimming. "I wish you luck in your marriage."

The woman nodded, turning on her heel. She strode out of the doors and straight into a idling black Jaguar. Hinata sat back on her stool and took a sip of her water. She had wanted to get married a long time ago. When she was younger, she used to dream of wearing a puffy ivory dress with a veil and the whole nine yards. But now, she just wished for something simple and short. Like a wedding in the park on a sunny Spring day. A simple ivory dress. A simple ceremony. But it would make for an incredible moment in her otherwise chaotic life.

Hanabi flicked on the radio and J-pop streamed through the system Hiashi had had installed. Hinata laughed as her sister and Ino shimmied to the beat, folding shirts, arranging the displays and tidying up. Even a few customers bobbed to the beat, leafing through the racks. Hinata couldn't have felt happier.

-

It was around nearly seven that night something felt terribly wrong.

Hinata gritted her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her body. Pressing the heels of her hands to the cool counter tops in her apartment's kitchen, she breathed in, like in her Lamaze class. But that didn't stop it from spreading throughout her. It seemed to radiate outward, towards her stomach and through her head.

Her vision swam as she heard Kiba's laugh echo in her ears. The living room felt like it was a thousand miles away. But somehow, she made it to the doorway of the kitchen. She stumbled through the hall and had to lean against the doorway in her living room so she wouldn't throw up.

"Hina-hime?" Kiba looked at her, real concern in his eyes. He reached towards her and Hinata felt like her lungs were being compressed. Everything just . . . _hurt_. She felt like she was going to heave her lunch, snack and dinner all over the carpeting. Her skin was flushed, her body trembling. Everything felt out of whack.

And then the liquid between her legs.

Kiba sucked in a sharp breath, his arms wrapping around Hinata as her legs gave out beneath her. "Oh shit! I mean, oh damn! Hinata! Hinata, are you okay? Oh damn! oh shit! _Fuck_! You're bleeding!"

"What?" Hinata clamped her eyes shut as the buzzing in her ears grew. The whole room was blurry and she could see everyone beginning to panic, which made her heart rate kick up. Everything throbbed in the worst way possible and she couldn't tell if she wanted to lie down and go to sleep right there on the floor, or jump out the window to end her pain.

Kiba was ordering everybody around, everybody being Ino, Neji, TenTen, Hanabi, and Naruto. He supported her as they got her down his black Audi. TenTen was calling Sakura as she; Neji and Naruto rode in the car behind Kiba as he rushed Hinata, Ino and Hanabi to Sakura's clinic. And the whole way, all Hinata could think about was "Where is Sasuke?"

-

Shino frowned at his cell phone. It read one missed call. But he couldn't afford to answer right now because he was waiting for someone. A specific someone. A specific someone in a black leather jacket with a dark blue large duffle bag. And that specific someone was supposed to call him a quarter till eight, walk out of the airport and get into the back of his car so he could drive that someone home.

After seven forty-eight, a figure walked out, his shoulders hunched against the chilling cold of the night. His head was bowed, his hands in his pockets. He looked surprisingly put together for someone who had been on the run for nearly seven and a half months. His hair was a little longer, his body a little leaner, and his face a little softer. He looked like he had accomplished something, yet gained nothing from it.

Shino's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He popped the lock and Sasuke threw his bag in the trunk of the dark green Acura TL before sliding into the passenger seat. The strong scent of soup filled Shino's nose as he breathed deeply, pulling away from the curb at the waiting area of the airport. He wasn't going to ask any questions, because he knew at this moment, Sasuke was fighting a silent war with himself. He could tell by the haunted look in those onyx eyes.

Sasuke was the one to break the silence. "I guess I owe you, huh?"

Shino's jaw clenched. "You've got some nerve, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. Underneath his jacket, he wore a white button-down with blue vertical stripes and khaki cargos. "Please, Aburame. I really don't feel like being yelled at."

"That's too damn bad," Shino gritted out, his brow creasing as his jaw clenched. "You've caused Hinata-chan a lot of heartache. You're lucky I even considered _doing_ this for you're sorry ass."

The man beside him stayed quiet. Shino glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Sasuke's lip tremble. He stayed silent as Sasuke breathed deeply, dropped his head in his hands and hunched his shoulders. It was silent, but Shino felt his heart go out to the lone Uchiha. He knew what he had done, who he had hurt in the process. He knew the heartache, because he had it himself. How many times had he told Shino that if he heard Hinata's voice, he feared he would run home just to hold her close? A deep confession for a normally very masculine man.

Shino let the tension go in his jaw. It wasn't worth it, he realized. Sasuke was breaking from the inside out. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do. But I'm pretty certain she was waiting for you to come back this whole time."

Sasuke sighed. "She's not angry?"

"Hinata's not capable of getting angry. The last time I saw her get angry was when Kiba had selfishly shoved me off a swing in second grade. She gave him a lecture, then made us split her last sugar cookie to make sure we bore no grudges."

He glanced over at Sasuke to see a half smile grace his face. "Damn."

He chuckled, flipping open his phone to check his voice mail. The wind rushed out of him as he heard TenTen hold back tears, explaining Hinata's current predicament. Just fourty-two minutes ago, she had gone into the Haruno clinic, suffering from a possible miscarriage.

"Fuck!" he cursed, snapping his phone shut. This was not happening. Not his Hinata. His heart leapt into this throat as he shot forward, feeling as if he were racing against time to get to her side.

Sasuke blinked as Shino leaned forward in his seat, white-knuckling the steering wheel. "What? What is it?"

"Hinata," he gritted out between clenched teeth. "She went into the hospital, suffering from a possibly miscarriage."

Sasuke sucked in a breath, then said in a quiet voice, almost to himself. "She's pregnant?"

"_Eight months_." Shino took the corner hard and was glad to see that he was just within fifteen minutes of the clinic. Ten if he kept up his speed and didn't get caught by the police for speeding. "She kept the baby, though for the life of me, I don't know why."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Shino shot him a look. "Don't fuck with me. You don't want to fuck with me right now, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke sighed, letting his head drop into his hands. "I feel like such an ass. I shouldn't have left her."

"Damn right," Shino agreed.

Sasuke shot him a look as they rounded another corner. "You are not helping."

"No," Shino snapped. Sasuke blinked as this usually calm and rational man took deep yogic breaths. In a perfectly reasonable voice that didn't match the frantic speed he was driving, he said, "Sasuke-san, I don't know what was best for you and Hinata. I don't know if absence makes the heart grow fonder or if you'll even see your child, by the way things are going. But I do know _this_. Hinata loves you and would give up her world to have you in her arms." He sighed softly, maintaining their break neck speed as Sasuke watched. "Do me a favor, Sasuke-san."

"'Course."

Shino let a smile slip onto his face. "Take better care of her than I was able to."

Sasuke blinked and nodded slowly. Suddenly, Shino was slamming on the brakes in the parking lot of the clinic. They bolted from the car, rushing through the automatic doors and down the halls like there was no tomorrow. And for Sasuke, he felt as if there would be no tomorrow for his child.

-

The baby survived, thank God.

Hinata smiled down at the bundle of joy in her arms. Uchiha Shinji had the blackest eyes and the creamiest skin she had ever seen. They reminded her of Sasuke. But then again, Shinji was like an exact replica of the man she had fallen in love with. She wasn't surprised by the least. He was silent, his eyes wandering over her with great concentration, as if trying to memorize every line, every trace in her face. There was an unmeasurable amount of love in their smokey depths, making sure she knew she was never without love in this world again.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she tucked him closer to her body. Her voice was barely above a hoarse whisper as she let his tiny fist curl around her slender digit. "You gave us such a scare. I thought you were going to leave me before you even came home."

He stared right at her and Hinata sniffled softly, staring right back as she brushed the black fuzz of his hair back. "You're more beautiful than I even realized." She turned her eyes away. "I wish your father were here to see you."

Shinji blinked and Hinata felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed his forehead. "He'd have loved to see how much you look like him. God, I miss him."

A nurse in white floral scrubs walked in, smiling softly. "Are you all right now, Miss Hyuga?"

Hinata nodded as Shinji's face pinched up. The nurse smiled down at him. "He's hungry. Maybe I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

Before she could thank the woman, she was gone, the curtain swishing closed behind her. Hinata swallowed around the cottany lump in her throat. Tucking Shinji against her, she breastfed him. It was a different sensation when Shinji suckled than when she made love with Sasuke. Maybe it was because there was different intimacy. A child suckling his mother's breast. A grown man tasting his girlfriend's tits. She smiled. There was a definite difference.

The curtains swished, but she kept her head bowed, supporting Shinji's frail body. An all too familiar said softly, "Wow."

Her head snapped up as she stared at Sasuke in wide-eyed shock. He was a little worse for wear, his hair longer and greasy looking in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital. He was leaner, as if he hadn't eaten a decent meal in a few months. Dark rings under his eyes hinted at lack of sleep, and by their color, he hadn't had that in a long while. But the smirk tugging at his lips was like going back in time. Hinata felt her heartrate kick up and her skin flush. Tears gathered behind her eyes, making her vision swim. For a moment, she thought she was seeing a ghost, or possibly even a mirage. But then he walked across the room, sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Shinji ate.

Hinata couldn't stop staring at him. She didn't know what to do. Shock and disbelief fought for control of her features. But after moment, she bowed her head, letting her tears fall. Sasuke was back. That's all that mattered. He was back, and Shinji was alive and she had been right. He had been coming home sooner.

Sasuke reached over and brushed his fingers over the black fuzz on their baby's head. For a moment, he didn't say anything, just stared in awe. He was in shock. He hadn't thought it was possible to love something this much. Hinata had given birth to their child, to their creation. He felt choked up, but wouldn't allow the tears to fall. He wouldn't cry, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I-I thought you were never coming back."

His eyes snapped up to meet the same lavender ones he had fallen in love with months ago. A smirk crossed his lips. "I'll always be back to see you. Don't ever think like that again."

Tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she cradled Shinji in her arms. "Everyone thought I was a f-fool for believing you would c-come back to see me again. Even I th-thought you weren't coming b-back." She looked to the baby in her arms. "I thought you w-would never get a c-chance to see your s-son either. But he's here, and so are . . . So are you." She snilffled. "I love you, Sasuke."

He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. The words sent his body into overdrive. He wanted to do so many things to her to make up for leaving her. But he knew it was useless. The only way he could ever make up for leaving her for so long was by never leaving her again. Shinji looked up at him with the most incredible eyes ever and Sasuke felt something much better than the satisfaction of knowing he had done something right for once shot through him. Fatherly love for his first born son.

"I love you, Hinata," he said forcefully. "And I will _never_ leave you again. _Not ever_." His eyes flashed and Hinata felt the lump in her throat grow bigger as she nodded. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had held her so tenderly. It broke his heart, knowing he had hurt her, left her alone to fend for herself this harsh reality they shared.

He cradled her in his arms, resting his chin in her hair as she cradled a now sated Shinji. "Goddammit, I wish I could have been here to hold your hand." He sighed softly. "I'm a rat bastard. You should be hating me. I sure as hell am."

She smiled as Shinji gazed at Sasuke with interest. "All that matters is that you're here now." She nestled closer to him, suddenly tired and in need of some good ol' sleep. "You're here now."

Shinji blinked for a second before deciding he was tired. Sasuke felt a smirk descend on his lips. "If you say so."

* * *

Oh man, I'm more emotional than I realized.

Anyways, you probably know that this is the end. And it breaks my heart to say this but

I'm going to miss you.

At least I got 200+ reviews. It's sure a helluva lot better than I was expecting XD

I love you guys! You've been so nice to me! And Glamour Shots is still going so I guess that's good XD

Anyways, I'll miss you!

Lovin' ya 'cause ya lovin' me ~CocoaAngel95 :']


End file.
